A Few Hundred Instances of Excessive Torture
by Nate-kun
Summary: In which Nate finds that it's not easy living life knowing that the slightest interaction could set her off her alarm, and that no matter what he does, he's always being watched. Visorshipping with yandere!Rosa. .101 A Dubious Enigma and a Wayward Future Scattered at the End of the Line: In which the boy contemplates his life in the darkness of the night.
1. 01 In the Beginning

**The following is a multi-chapter continuation of ****_Misery_**** and ****_Do Androids Dream of Electrical Sheep? _This story centers around short little instances in Nate's life following the latter story. I'll try to update daily,**** so I suggest you go read those if you haven't already, just fill yourself in on what's going on.**

**Otherwise, please review, and get ready for a wild ride.**

**Word Count: 314 words.**

* * *

A Few Hundred Instances of Excessive Torture

.01 - In the Beginning

_The point in time or space at which something starts._

* * *

Cast into a series of mishaps as a result of being caught in the crossfire of two deathly eyes, Nate has tossed his dignity aside in order to appeal to the wishes of his superior, if not just to spare the lives of everyone else around him.

He has essentially thrown himself into a scenario he'll stay in for an eternity.

But maybe everything won't be so bad. After all, she isn't the worst-looking girl in the world, and for the oddest reason, he can't say for sure that he actually _holds_ disdain for her, he just knows that he's not as cuckoo for her as she is for him.

He wants to believe that someway, somehow, he'll eventually be perfectly comfortable with this, but for now he'll just have to learn to appreciate her.

The boy awakens a few days past the second incident, the morning sun shining down on him, the scent of his mother's cooking coming from the kitchen. After the previous night was filled with instances of him waking up in the middle of the night, shaking from a relevant nightmare, this was a pleasant change of tone.

A much needed one at that.

The sun however, could do without the excessive brightness.

The boy tosses and turns for a few more moments, groaning with discontent. Eventually he'll have to get up, go start the day, and see if he can make do without getting strapped to something against his own will.

With a sigh, he open his eyes.

And he sees her, her big blue eyes looking down at him with the most eerie, yet caring smile.

Rosa attempts to comfort his sudden surprise cry of, "_Oh shit!_" with an excuse, but to little to no avail.

He does not find "_I was watching you while you were asleep so that no burglars would hurt you!_" a justifiable excuse.


	2. 02 The Audino

**Usually when it comes to multi-chaptered stories, I take a little bit of time in each new addition to talk to a few reviewers. The case is no different here.**

**crazycarl364: Yes. For reals. And daily, so don't forget to keep checking back in for that new daily dose.**

**That being said, please review. Sometimes I also ask my readers questions, so for today: What is your stance on Audino farming?**

**Word Count: 305 words.**

* * *

.02 - The Audino

___Audino_ is a bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored Pokémon.

* * *

The boy tries not to watch the horrific sight, his hands covering his face to conceal the madness they were trying to hide him from. All the while he kept asking himself how something so simple could diverge into something so terrifying.

What started as a simple charade was turning into a harvest.

Not a fruit harvest or anything tame like that, something much more disturbing.

While his hands can cover his eyes, they can't cover his ears, the noises penetrate him in a continuous cycle, the sounds of dozen of organs and guts gushing around in that once adorable little body.

Even Snivy, her starter, was surprised. Perhaps he had gone too far with that Razor Leaf, perhaps not, perhaps it was just the girl's mindless misleads that got her to assume for the worst.

Curiosity killed the cat after all.

Oshawott, Nate's companion, cowers behind his ankle. He is no less shocked than his grass-snake counterpart, actually a lot _more_.

Rosa on the other hand, is the happiest of all, even if it is for all the wrong reasons. With hands scarred with the red oozing liquid, temporarily cursed with their metallic scent, she digs into the guts of the poor healer.

The heart of the audino is ripped out, and Rosa holds it over her head. With a smile, she praises it as if it were a trophy that bestowed bragging rights to her for life. However, with this victory, also comes confusion.

"That's funny... _Nate!_ I don't think Snivy got all those extra experience points you were talking about, are you sure you got your facts right about these little pink guys?"

She has a lot to learn.

With a deep breath, he walks up to her and attempts to correct her fatal mistake while enduring the scent of cold-blooded murder.


	3. 03 The Eyes

**Day three, and I'm still going strong! I just hope I can keep this up.**

**crazycarl364: It's alright, it's not as weird as you think it may be.**

**Don't forget to review, they're a type of motivation. That being said, here we go...**

**Word Count: 320 words.**

* * *

.03 The Eyes

___Eyes_ are organs that detect light and convert it into electro-chemical impulses in neurons.

* * *

With their respective journeys throughout the region left mysteriously at an ambiguous stage, Nate and Rosa stay at Aspertia, the former still trying to find a way to deal with his predicament.

The girl nothing short of clingy, wanting to know of his position every other minute if the rare case came where she would not be tugging at his arm due to previously enforced priorities. The boy laments about this over the loud rings that his Xtransceiver receives, every day, every hour, every available interval.

Never-ending.

The content of the calls themselves aren't even that deep. Shallow little topics that last five to ten seconds at the most. A simple hello from her to him, a forced one vice versa. She asks how he's doing, he fibs, says he's fine, and the call comes to a close. More often than not with a bubbly comment from her.

Such insipid reasons for calling each and every day.

And every call cannot be ignored, she said so herself.

Every call not picked up is deemed purposefully ignored. She reiterates countless times that there are exactly no excuses for him not being able to pick up the phone.

He fears that he may not ever experience a minute of silence without the beeps ringing in his head. All he asks is just five minutes to himself, and he questions if that's all just too much to ask for.

It just so happens that the minute Nate tells himself that, the calls comes to a stop. For just a few minutes, he believes that he's been showered by a once-in-a-lifetime gift, a miracle.

He sighs in relief for his few moments of peace, but this does not last long.

The sound of a pebble hitting his window breaks him out of his brief calmness.

Confused, he walks up to the window, opens the curtains...

And finds her outside, staring right up at him.


	4. 04 The Hand

**Day four, and it's a weekend too, nice feeling, isn't it? K****nowing that in just a few days, everyone will be back to their same old song and dance Monday routine, with grim demeanors and the like.**

**crazycarl364: Thank you! Always uplifting to read stuff like that.**

**Remember, please review! They're motivation at its core. **

**Word Count: 303 words.**

* * *

.04 The Hand

_A hand is a prehensile, multi-fingered extremity located at the end of an arm or forelimb of primatesand humans, chimpanzees, monkeys, and lemurs._

* * *

It comes without saying that all couples are expected to display physical affection to each other, whether it be in public or in private, the circumstances regarding the extent of how far it goes usually depends on how long the relationship is.

Of course, Nate knows this, given how before the incident his dating portfolio was as empty as his charisma. He just happens to be like the rest of the world, informed with the ethics of a common-day typical relationship without ever having dabbled in the sport of it.

Until Rosa came along.

Now everyday he feels like he can't ever get a minute of peace to himself without her jumping on him, no matter where he is, she always seems to be two steps ahead of him.

The most trivial form of affection is also the most simplest.

She holds his hand whenever she can.

A cold, fragile hand holding onto a warm one, her grip usually coaxes him into giving a grip in return. Since the boy can't help but show off a nervous look whenever the two are out and about, they receive weird looks.

In order to escape from it all, he tries at all costs to slap her hand away from him, just save the embarrassment of having people think he can't handle simple hand interaction.

But of course, this doesn't work. Everytime he releases the grip, she instantly grabs it again and tries to fool herself into believing that it "_slipped"_. Because to her it's obvious the boy would _never deliberately _detatch himself from her.

And in one instance, one in which she begins to realize that he just doesn't want to feel her pale skin, she retaliates.

She grabs his hand, squeezes it harshly, and silently demand that he comply.

He does with a frown.


	5. 05 The Sleep

**Sunday is the day for sleep and relaxation, I always say. Most people would be going to church following their religious beliefs and whatnot, but I'd rather just be in bed.**

**TorpedoBorec: Thank you! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you!**

**crazycarl364: One day. Maybe not today. But one day, yeah.**

**Don't forget to review! I mean, why not?**

**Word Count: 428 words.**

* * *

.05 The Sleep-Walker

_Sleepwalking, also known as somnambulism or noctambulism, is a sleep disorder belonging to the parasomnia family._

* * *

He enters his bed that night with droopy eyes, a hunched back, and a general lack of awareness. He pushed his Pokémon rather hard today, and he thinks they deserve a much-needed break for their effort.

Stripped of his visor, jacket, and shoes, the day comes to a close as Nate's eyes slowly close.

For the first half of the sleep, the night is brilliant, a well-earned sleep to rest that tired outlook. Unfortunately for him, the mareeps frolicking about in his head don't rest in peace for long, and neither does he himself.

It all begins when he feels his bed shift slightly, almost as if it were adjusting to compensate something else. The boy is not a heavy sleeper, nor is he much of a light one, he takes notice of the noise, but his sleep-deprived self casually dismisses it as his own body shifting around in the bed.

It becomes clear in moment's time that this is not the case, because as the weight shifting continues, it wakes Nate up even more, and he comes to realize that he isn't the one causing all the ruckus.

Believing that some rotten hooligan has gotten into his bed, he quickly awakens in order to stop the fiend.

Only to find that the situation is far worse.

Some way, some how, Rosa has gotten into his room without making her presence known, and is now in his bed.

Her arms, wrapped tightly around him, and her legs tangled with his own.

For the first few seconds, he's shocked. Shocked to find that the girl is this stealthy, he looks at his bedroom window, only to find it closed. His door is just the same. He'd like to scream and shout for help, but that would honestly only worsen the situation and call attention to it.

He finds her visor, shoes, and small bands keeping her buns together scattered throughout the floor.

His eyes find their way back to her, she looks weird without her buns, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing.

Her grip is tightening.

It's nearing three AM.

He's already tired enough as it is.

There's really nothing he can do without causing a fuss. Hopefully his mother takes kindly to her surprise sleepover.

With a sigh, he places his head back on his pillow. His arms snake around her so that she does not nag about in the morning.

He tries to go back to finding peace in mareep counting, for a good sleep is honestly all he's asking for right now.

_One, two..._


	6. 06 The Flower

**Ah, Monday again. See? What did I tell you about the weekend? Thing just comes back and bites one in the behind before they even see it coming.**

**crazycarl364: Ha! Thanks, feels good to know that I make your day!**

**TorpedoBorec: Somewhere along the line, yeah, she'll be fit in.**

**Please review! As always, they really do help.**

**Word Count: 418 words.**

* * *

.06 The Flower

_A flower, sometimes known as a bloom or blossom, is the reproductive structure found in flowering plants_

* * *

"What are you doing?" asks Nate, who has just stumbled upon a small garden behind Rosa's house. What was once a simple visit forced unto him by the girl herself, has turned into something else.

The girl, who's face and clothes are scuffed up and riddled with dirt, looks up, "Aww, Nate! That's so cute of you coming to help your little _girlfriend_ work on her garden!" she says with a bubbly smile.

He shivers at the term she has used to describe herself.

He still hasn't gotten used to it.

"Well actually, I came over here because you told me to on account-"

"Well Nate? What are you doing standing there like you're crazy? _Come help me!_"

Her words come out sounding more like demands than pleads.

Regardless, he kneels down next to her in the dirt. While he has seen his mother tend to her own flowers, he doesn't really help her with it. It's more of an outlet for her to vent the problems of a single mother.

"So uh," Nate starts, "what's this whole garden about then?"

Rosa dabs a finger on her dirt-covered cheek, then pokes the boy's nose with it, "Well, my mom said I need to stop being weird and do more "normal" stuff and go out like "normal" kids do. I told her she was _so_ crazy and I even laughed in her face, but she insisted I start a garden to get my mind off of it. I thought it was a silly idea, but it's kind of fun! But now that you're here..." she pauses.

"It's super fun!" she suddenly blurts out.

The boy doubles-back from that, "I'm kinda annoyed by this flower though... It's the first one I've planed and it hasn't grown **_all freaking week!_ **Gosh, I'm so bored of waiting for it to do something..."

Rosa pokes the flower with a finger, when she receives the obvious silent treatment, she grumbles.

Nate takes a second observation at the flower, and discovers that aside from the flower being hunched over, it looks perfectly fine."

The girl does not believe this.

Instead she huffs and gets up, "Hmph. Nate, I'll be right back, that thing is making the rest of my garden look ugly by comparison. I'm going to **_sever_**that stupid thing from the ground, then we'll see how it likes it when it's _**dead!**_"

She leaves with balled up fists, and as soon as she does, the boy makes a startling discovery.

The flower blooms instantly.


	7. 07 The Brush

**Tuesday, it's not even the hump of the week yet, fiddlesticks...**

**crazycarl364: Stranger things have happened in this world. Masochist flowers included.**

**Please review! It's motivation at its core, y'know.**

**Word Count: 325 words.**

* * *

.07 The Brush

_A brush is a tool with bristles, wire or other filaments, used for cleaning, grooming hair, make up, painting, surface finishing and for many other purposes._

* * *

It all starts when Nate is in his room, relaxing after a day of doing absolutely nothing to deserve aforementioned relaxation. In an event not unlike any other, Rosa appears abruptly with no explanation as to how she got there, this time from under the boy's bed.

Before he can even ask how she hid under his bed without him noticing, Rosa grabs her buns and quickly unravels them. Instantly her hair drapes over her, the longest bits reaching up to her legs and then some. All in all, it is a sight that he rarely gets to see.

Her hair however, has seen better days. It appears to be tangled, tousled, some strands sticking up, others down. She looks like she just got out of bed and decided to not mess around in front of the mirror.

Nate assumes that that's all, and begins to get down to the point of her presence, but she shushes him with a finger to his lips. Apparently she's still not done yet.

She rummages around in her pocket, retrieving a brush. Without question nor hesitation, she hands it to him.

With a smile, she requests that he brush her hair, which only causes him to ask more questions.

She has an answer for everything. If it's why she doesn't brush it herself, it's because she just isn't up for the effort today, if it's why he has to do it and not some other drone, it's simply because she knows she'll find enjoyment in the close proximity between them.

With a sigh, he agrees, it's not like he had anything else to do anyway.

Moments later, Nate finds himself on his bed brushing the long hair of a behemoth. As he runs the brush down her for what appears to be the twelfth time, he knows he can just **_feel_ **the smug smirk on her face.

If there's one thing she has too much of, it's hair.


	8. 08 The Shrine

**Wednesday, today is the day where I usually loathe the days coming and rue the days that have so far already passed. It's a confusing process, yeah.**

**crazycarl364: Haha, thanks! My honest, real goal is triple digits though. **

**TorpedoBorec: There's no real reason really, it's just that I find that that works much better and makes for a more trivial story than a generic romance that everyone's read ten times over.**

**Please review! Because why not? **

**Word Count: 606 words.**

* * *

.08 The Shrine

_A shrine is a holy or sacred place, which is dedicated to a specific deity, ancestor, hero, martyr, saint, daemon or similar figure of awe and respect, at which they are venerated or worshipped._

* * *

One day, the boy finds himself dragged to the girl's house on another one of those "check-up" occasions, situations in which the girl ensures that the boy's "love" has not swayed in any way.

Nate just sees it as an excuse for her to keep watch on him for a whole day, which clearly isn't something to scoff at, according to what his mother thought of the whole ordeal.

Anyone who encourages this kind of behavior might just be as bonkers as the psychopath herself.

Fortunately, despite being kooky with a hint of _**batshit **_crazy, she still operates _some_ base interactions that make her appear to be at least _part _human. Some less decent than others.

Nate lies on her bed while she occupies herself in the lavatory, staring at her ceiling with a hint of boredom in his eyes. He could try to climb out of her window, but she specifically made it clear of the dire consequences that would be unleashed should he go "out of alignment".

He definitely isn't going to live to see the end of that.

So he stays in place, however, something caught by his peripheral vision catches his attention. His eyes focus on it, and curiosity begins to stem from inside of him.

Her closet.

Now normally it isn't in Nate to go about intruding on other's privacy, but if Rosa assumes and lets everybody else assume that the two are piledriving each other in forced secrecy, he might as well feel entitled to see what she does when she's alone.

He gets up and walks up to the closet, opening it slowly just in case of whatever in there being inhuman. Judging by the things she does, (or for a matter of fact, _says she does._) this does not surprise of him.

He opens it, but does not see any demonic creatures lurking inside, another inviting sign for him to go in.

So he does.

The first thing he sees is what he initially believes to be a mirror, judging by the fact that a mirror image of himself has just shown up in front of him without any explanation. But the realization hits him like a ton of bricks moments afterward.

It's not a mirror reflection, it is a picture.

As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he turns around, seeing dozens of pictures on the walls of the closet, all staring down at him. Of the things stuffed in there, there are also possessions that formally belong to him, some stemming from his childhood, some he thought were lost forever.

The penultimate artifact in this cursed shrine is the statue of his likeness in the center, although to be honest it was no more a statue than it was a doll praised upon a pedestal. The doll is fit with clothes that match his own, jacket, shirt, shorts, shoes, the whole pack. For a second, he was inclined to believe that the doll's hair was his own, but it became clear after some observation that it was really just the hair of a lillipup.

"Eugh..." Nate quivers, wishing not to know of the poor pup's fate.

The boy's eyes then dart over to the visor the doll is wearing. Unlike the rest of the doll's accessories, hair excluded, it is not a shrunken copy of his own headgear.

The boy picks up the visor, looking at it intently before smiling.

"So _that's_ where my old visor went, gosh, I thought I lost this for good!"

He places it on top of his head, completely dismissing the disturbing shrine in exchange for a double-visor sensation unlike any other.


	9. 09 The Card

**Actually screw that, it's Thursday. Sweet. Stuff like that is marvelous, but recently it feels as if the days are just going by.**

**crazycarl364: Nah, he's plenty sane, it's just that his hat means a lot to him. _A lot._**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Thank you, that really helps! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Please review! They keep me working.**

**Word Count: 434 words.**

* * *

.09 The Card

_A greeting card is an illustrated, folded card featuring an expression of friendship or other sentiment._

* * *

It's a pleasant day when Nate wakes up that morning, a good one because he was spared of anything having to do with Rosa's wrath the day before. Wiping his weak, droopy eyes, he steps out of bed and goes to the kitchen.

Just as he predicted, his mother is already there, watching television while cooking breakfast. No day goes past without the boy greeting his mother with a hello and a hug, and this day is not unlike any other.

Following the warm greeting, she requests that he go outside and pick up the mail on account of her hands being tied up at the moment. He does not hesitate to agree, and she resumes her multi-tasking as he walks out the door.

Fortunately for him, the mailman has already made his daily rounds to his house. He yawns in midst of picking up the stack of countless bills left to them by their providers.

However, amongst all of these pointless envelopes is one not so useless. It is a simple envelope with an address, and that is what ticks his alarm off.

Usually if it was someone with an authorial voice they would have said so on the envelope heading, but there was no such thing to be found when he scanned it. Curious as to its contents, he opens it right then and there.

A card is inside.

He removes it from the envelope and reads the front of it.

_Sorry for being late!_

A multitude of pictures is inside, all of him doing a number of things with his attention directed everywhere but the camera, giving the implication that he didn't even know he was being photographed to begin with.

Which was true.

Several hearts make up the card's contents too, along with a handful of roses. That alone revealed the identity of the card's sender right off the bat.

The only other sentence in the thread was the proclamation of the sender's love for him, in response, he rolls his eyes.

Overall, it's a cute little card, albeit a tad overdone. He can't say much about it because he's pretty damn sure she's somewhere within distance, deeply observing his every single reaction to the card.

So he does something weird.

Nate puts the card up to his nose, and takes a rather deep inhale. As soon as he finishes, he takes both it and the other letters inside. If that doesn't tickle her fancy, then practically nothing will.

Rosa, who indeed was spying on him from the nearest bush, bursts into a fit of squeals upon seeing his reaction.


	10. 10 The Dick

**Alright! Double digit chapters, what an achievement! In honor of this, I bring to you the first appearance of a certain character that while I'm not fond of, I enjoy writing about.**

**crazycarl364: He hasn't completely warmed up to her yet, he just somehow knew by instinct that she was spying on him, and only inhaled so he could keep her from busting on his chops.**

**Please review, because I like to read what you have to say and noise.**

**Word Count: 331 words.**

* * *

.10 The Dick

_Dick, a colloquial vulgarism for the penis_

* * *

Nate hurriedly runs down the streets of Aspertia City, panting like a mad man. As much as he would like to stop, he knows that that would be suicide within itself, the girl is close behind him, stopping would be surely the end of himself.

He keeps running, and by some miracle, manages to lose her after taking two shortcuts through a few alleyways. With momentary peace, he staggers around, looking for someone to help with his situation.

He spots his best friend, Hugh, just outside his house, the slightly older boy is sipping on a coffee cup.

Nate bursts into a sprint, running as fast as he can to Hugh. He stops no more than a foot away from him, hands clasped onto his kneecaps.

"Hah, hah, hah...Hugh, _Hugh! _I need your help!"

Hugh jumps from the surprise of his friend's sudden appearance, almost spilling his beverage all over him, "Whoa, Nate! Hold it, you almost spilled my _coff-coff_. What's going on?!"

Nate continues to pant as he explains his dilemma, "Rosa..._**Rosa! **_I ticked her off on accident, she's running after me- _**she's gonna kill me!-**_Hugh, you have to help me, hide me somewhere- _**anywhere!**_"

The older boy doesn't even have to think for a second to give him an answer, "No."

"W-What!? Why not?!"

"It's my coffee break."

"Your coffee break?"

"Yeah. Coffee break, that's a thing, that's a thing I do now. Helps calm me down since my parents keep telling me I'm too mad. So yeah, it's Hugh-time. And you're stepping onto my time." he explains in-between short pauses with a smile.

"_**W-What?! **_Hugh this is real, this is serious! If you don't help me I might die even! _Pleas-_"

Hugh interrupts the boy, placing a finger on his lip, "Uh-uh-uh. **_Coffee._** **Break.**" he reiterates.

"Ugh, forget it!" Nate rolls his eyes and sprints past his friend, only one thing roaming through his mind as Rosa was close on his trail.

_"What a dick..."_


	11. 11 The Patient

**Alright, Saturday! God, this whole week went by fast...marvelous. Make sure to buckle up because this is another one of my more "outlandish" pieces.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Nah, it's Hugh. I wouldn't have written Hugh if that wasn't his name.**

**crazycarl364: Seems pretty weird for you to be reading this then.**

**Please review! They motivate me to keep going on! **

**Word Count: 783 words.**

* * *

.11 The Patient

_A patient is any recipient of health care services. The patient is most often ill or injured and in need of treatment by a physician,physician assistant, advanced practice registered nurse, veterinarian, or other health care provider._

* * *

"The doctor will see you now, Hugh."

Hugh nods, taking a deep inhale of complete calm-ness. A vast contrast to how he used to behave, now, now Hugh was at an equilibrium that completely defiled the way he used to act like before he started his sessions.

Miraculously, a daily routine of calm activities was all that was needed to bring his short temper down to a stalemate, now, not even his most bitter enemies could piss him off. He has learned to control the anger that dwells deep within him, reaching some pseudo-stage of nirvana in the process.

Now, the boy hardly gets mad over the simplest things, instead substituting his anger for emotionless sarcasm, which his voice is more suited for, according to the doctor.

No more puns, no more lame jokes about getting mad, no more puff-fish comparisons.

Just a completely calm and rehabilitated Hugh, and in the end, that's all he could have ever asked for.

_However._

In order to maintain such a calm shape, the boy is required to go to constant weekly sessions with his doctor in order to have deep conversations about the ethics and morals of life whilst a sexy incense burns in the center of the room. According to him, it is _"Incentive Incense"._

One downside remains though.

The boy's doctor has recently left to pursue a degree in his real dream of occupation, communications. This has created a void that the institution quickly noticed, Hugh's doctor was quietly replaced with a new employee.

The boy stands in front of the room his old doctor used to inhabit, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

The sight he finds is near surprising, and breaks his smile.

"_**R-Rosa, N-Nate?!**_ What are you two-"

Rosa holds up a finger, interrupting him instantly, "Ah-ah-ah. I'm glad you're here. My name is _Doctor Professor Rosa_, and the adorable little cutie next to me is Nurse _Cuddlebuns_. We are your new therapists."

Nate frowns, still trying to pull the short uniform over his knees, but to avail. He clearly isn't fond of his leg exposure, even if they were covered by white stockings, "I'm sorry Hugh. She's making me do this. I'll try to make **_it _**quick."

Hugh pauses, makes a blank face, and heads for the door.

A flurry of "_nopes_" are flying through his mind._  
_

However, Rosa directs her nurse to beat him to the punch with a knife to the cheek. He meekly nods and walks with a feminine pace to the door, locking it before Hugh can escape, "I know. I know. I don't like this either."

Hugh turns around, and momentarily, he meets face-to-face with the face of supreme evil.

The girl picks up the golden bar used to show-off the new doctor's name. With carelessness in mind, she tosses it at the closet door with a roll of her eyes, perhaps it can find sanctuary there, along with the doctor she had tied up mere moments earlier.

Upon sight of her precious angel in that uniform, she grows a smile, "Now now, Hugh, you and Nurse _Hot_buns are going to perform an exercise."

Hugh's hand is on the handle, but he still can't get it to open. With a sigh, he remembers the ethics taught to him by his previous doctor. He sighs, rubs his temples, and faces the female-leviathan.

"Uh-huh. What did you have in mind?" he asks.

Rosa fiddles around with the glasses she stole, "See this camera I have? It is my belief that your problems stem from a strained relationship with your father, who believes that you aren't truly the son he wanted, if he had ever wanted a son at all. Because of this, you hold a lack of trust for your father and instead hold great disdain for him. I want you to cross your arms, close your eyes, and fall into my booboo's arms, okay?"

Hugh cocks an eyebrow, but she does not catch on it, "Come on. I don't have all day."

It's bad enough seeing her nurse in the arms of another guy anyways.

But a girl has to spend money to make money.

Hugh does as he is instructed, falling into Nate's arms, he is no more thrilled about this rather odd contact.

"Great! You did it! I'm so proud of you Hugh! Now take the camera and go grab a dog leash from the closet, please ignore the dead guy in there."

Hugh gets out of the boy's arms, "Why?"

"Take pictures of the nurse and I role-playing owner and **_not-_**owner. It'll help _**strengthen**_ your _**mind**_."

The camera is thrown at Hugh's face, hitting him dead on.

_Not once is he asked to participate._


	12. 12 The Gate

**Mini-rant time: Some of you may be wondering why I'm not writing Hugh as the ticking time-bomb that he's expressed to be numerous times in the fandom. Well I for one think a joke can only go so far, and clearly "rage" is losing its touch. I suppose you could say I dislike it when people write Hugh as a one-trick pony meant only to quote his stupid "rage" or say "Plasma" and then go on some maddening rampage while screaming, that in the end only vaguely resembles the person we saw in the games, completely overlooking the rest of his character.**

**People exaggerating a character because of a few moments where he lost his cool to the point where that's **_**all**_ **he does, period? No, sir. No. There is a point where the joke goes too far. Alright, mini-rant over.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Yeah, told you it was one of my more outlandish chapters.**

**crazycarl364: Or security could just be dead. Keep in mind that she takes precautions, and that she thinks of everything.**

**Please review! It's the little things that help the most.**

**Word Count: 302 words.**

* * *

.12 The Gate

_A fence is a freestanding structure designed to restrict or prevent movement across a boundary. Private structures may sometimes be purposefully covered with thorns or charged electricity in attempt to thwart off intruders._

* * *

Their journey comes to a momentary halt when something big and treacherous lies in their way.

Nate scowls, cursing the idiotic person who would choose to place a barbed wire fence in the middle of a route for absolutely no reason. With the blasted thing in place, no trainers will be able to get through.

Rosa on the other hand, is stuck deep in thought. She does not feel like turning back and going back home, not after she and the boy traveled all this way.

"_Hmm..._" she ponders, thinking of a way to traverse the gate, but she thinks of nothing aside from the same-old fashioned reason.

The girl places her hand on the gate, holding complete ignorance for the barbs cutting into her skin, she repeats the process with her other hand and her feet. The boy immediately tries to get her off in fear that she'll hurt herself for doing something so stupid, but she insists that she knows what she's doing.

Rosa begins scaling the barbed gate, and not a single care is directed towards her ripping clothes.

After much struggle, (more like lack of.) the girl makes it to the top. She throws her leg over the other side and cuts a deep gash into her legs in the process.

Once she's on the other side, she pauses, taking a few moments to inhale and catch her breath.

She is a mess. Her hands are covered in blood, her clothes are ripped to hell and back, little of her person is not covered in cuts, bruises, and gashes.

Yet somehow, she still retains that giddy smile on her face.

With soulless eyes, Rosa grips the fence again, staring at Nate on the other side with that horrifying smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start climbing, _silly!_"


	13. 13 The Clover

**Monday again. Naturally. So so far I like where I'm going with this story, can't believe it's already been thirteen days.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Only Rosa.**

**crazycarl364: I suppose so, yeah, I happen to jump back and forth when it comes to tone and what not.**

**Please review! Because why not?**

**Word Count: 305 words.**

* * *

.13 The Clover

___Clover_ (Trifolium), or trefoil, is a genus of about 300 species of plants in the leguminous pea family Fabaceae.

* * *

The two are taking a stroll around Aspertia, as per usual. That is until, something catches Rosa's extremely attentive eyes, and that something causes her to twitch frantically.

She immediately breaks out of the forced hand-hold between her and Nate, diving towards the nearest patch of grass. The boy is taken by shock at the girl's sudden actions, and goes to see what has caused her such sudden actions.

"Rosa, what on Earth are you doing?"

"I found it! I-...I found it Nate! I found one!" cheers the girl in response to his question. The boy watches as she severs the plant from its roots with one of her many knives. As soon as it is in her possession, she jumps up and down with glee.

"Rosa, what, **_what?!_**"

"A four-leaved clover, I found one!"

He raises an eyebrow, a glum look on his face, "That's _it?_"

Rosa does not think much of his ignorance, her mind too swallowed by the fact that she has discovered a rare charm of the utmost significance, "Yes, _**yes!**_It's an uncommon variation of a normal clover, see? Each leaf represents something different, the first for faith, second for hope, third for _love, _and the fourth for love."

The boy shakes his head, unlike her, he is not quick to believe in such false prophets, "I'll believe it when I see it."

That uttering causes the girl to think. Seconds later, she pecks the boy on his lips, "See, it is lucky!"

The boy stammers, the peck having thrown him out of whack, "W-Wha?"

"The clover gave me incentive to peck you!"

Nate rubs his temples, "Rosa, I'm pretty sure it was you that-"

"_**It's lucky!**_" she reiterates.

The boy is left to endure the pain of hearing her glorify the small plant for the rest of their daily stroll.


	14. 14 The Purse

**Tuesday, so what is it then? Week two, I think?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: She's obsessed with a ton of things.**

**crazycarl364: The incentive she has already is practically overkill.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Thank you, I will!  
**

**Please review! If you're not going to do it, then gosh, who will?**

**Word Count: 352 words.**

* * *

.14 The Purse

_A handbag, also purse or pouch in American English, is a handled medium-to-large bag that is often fashionably designed, typically used by women, to hold personal items such as wallet/coins, keys, cosmetics, a hairbrush, pepper spray, abook, contraceptives, or a mobile phone._

* * *

Nate finds himself five seconds from getting his chest sliced open by one of Rosa knives after she misunderstands what he's saying, but a saving grace comes in at the last minute to save him.

It's her mother.

Her voice aggravates her, to her, it's an interruption she didn't want barging in on her time. But regardless, she doesn't want to hear her needless bitching should she refuse to pay attention to her _again_, so she drops everything to go downstairs and see what the fuss is about.

She warns him to stay right where he is.

The door slams shut rather loudly, even more evidence that the girl isn't at all fond of her parents, perhaps they just don't share that good of a bond with each other.

The boy is briefly reminded of his own mother, she's one of those sweet, caring mothers, a little doting yes, but her heart is in the right place.

He could sincerely do without the constant mom-kisses on the forehead though.

Again, stuck in Rosa's room with the orders of not going anywhere.

His eyes dart around the room, desperately looking for something of interest that could buy his attention until she gets back. Unfortunately, he sees nothing but boring dreck and the like.

Until his eyes settle on her purse, that is.

The boy has been going through her stuff a lot and lot of times lately, so he asks himself "What's one more time going to hurt?". Shifting his eyes back to the door to ensure that she isn't there or about to come in, he makes his way to the purse.

He is not surprised by the amount of cutlery.

Curious, he brushes through the "_defense_" weaponry to look at just what she carries all damn day. His searches reward him with gum, her Xtransceiver, a small mirror, more knives, and..._  
_

He takes out what resembles a magic wand. Intrigued even further, he observes the item until he discovers that a lone button is on the rod.

He pushes it.

And it begins to vibrate with a low hum.

"_Oh my..._"


	15. 15 The Lass

**I happen to be fond of the design of the lasses in Generation V, it's simple, but better than the previous iterations. That's not to say they're bad though.**

**TorpedoBorec: Maybe not in _this _story.**

**slybill: Yes, yes it is one of _those_things.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I suppose it's because you expected it.  
**

**crazycarl364: They're ambiguously aged, it's up to your imagination. But if you really want something specific, think somewhere from 13-16. Anything above seems forced by headcanon in my opinion.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Definitely not anytime soon.  
**

**Please review! If you won't, who will?**

**Word Count: 285 words.**

* * *

.15 The Lass

_A Lass is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation I games. They are depicted as average young girls in clothing resembling school uniforms and they appear to have a slight obsession with mini-skirts._

* * *

The young lass walks up to her house with a bright smile upon her face. Originally, her day started out horrible, but it quickly turned upside down when she came across the path of a certain boy.

Nate.

The lass, mesmerized by what she thought was "quality appearance", used the excuse of a quick trainer battle just to share more time with him aside from the usual "Hello." and "Goodbye.".

As expected, she lost to him.

Aside from the girl he was hanging out with giving her looks of pure disdain, it was a genuine fun experience.

After the battle, the two shared Xtransceiver numbers with the intent of calling each other in the future, an opportunity that the lass looks forward to with high hopes that something more can blossom from it.

She skips up to her front door and opens it, only to find that her entire house is devoid of people, and is dark.

Immediately, she is confused, as she was pretty sure that her parents were there when she left home earlier that day.

"_Hello? Is anybody here?_"

This confusion is dismissed moments later, however, as now the girl is convinced that they simply left between the interval to go do something together.

She does not manage to take another five steps before the door suddenly slams shut, grabbing her attention. She turns around to see who's responsible, but the darkness conceals their obvious identity.

The culprit turns on the light, revealing herself to the lass with a stoic demeanor.

She locks the door.

Buns.

The lass is speechless.

"Hey there, we need to have a talk." she forces out with a smile, but her tone holds no emotion behind it.


	16. 16 The Roughneck

**The week is really going by fast, I'm surprised it's already Thursday. Is this a miracle of some sort?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: She's a bunch of freaky things.**

**crazycarl364: Not like anybody's going to notice a death in a crowd full of a thousand Lasses.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Something sure happened to her alright.**

**Please review! If you won't, who will?**

**Word count: 296 words.**

* * *

.16 The Roughneck

_A Cue Ball or Roughneck __is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation I games. They appear as bald men wearing leather jackets._

* * *

Nate reminds her time and time again that what she is about to do is nothing short of a bad idea, but Rosa refuses to listen to him. She does not stand for people calling them out, even if that person is in a drunken stupor.

Angered, she steps into the saloon, much to the enjoyment of the perverted patrons inside, the ones who are interested in ladies who aren't afraid to show off more leg than the average female.

He nervously stays close behind her, a rare moment in which he actually seeks her for protection.

As all of the men question why such a sweet-looking girl would have such an irritated look on her face, she continues to silently make her way up to one of the bald-men.

He remembers both of them instantly, if not because the outlandish comment he directed towards them was made not even five minutes ago, "Oh, neat. It's _Fag-Bag _and _Whorgasm, _what brings you douches here?" he asks in a husky voice, polluted with the foul stench of alcohol.

Rosa motions to him with her arm, soundlessly asking him to participate in an arm wrestling match with her.

The man, convinced that he'll reign superior on the fact that his opponent is a mere girl, willingly accepts her invitation with open arms. He then thinks about when her lawyers ask him why he would hurt her so badly, and he'd say, "_She was asking for it._"

Loving how smug his to-be response is, he engages her in the match.

Moments later, the table breaks in half due to the game's sudden outcome.

And he finds himself on the floor, her foot slamming down on his chest.

"Anyone else have _**anything**_ they want to say?!" demands the girl loudly.


	17. 17 The Shower

**Friday! Funny, for most people spring break starts tomorrow, I can only hope that everyone stays under control, even during the inevitable topless-raid.**

**TorpedoBorec: She doesn't _need_ PMS to be this insane.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: The implication was that the two were called out for no reason by that Roughneck.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Thank you, I'll keep at it!**

**crazycarl364: Clearly she's the type of girl that _lifts._**

**DragonXDelinquent: My sentiments exactly.**

**Anthony: Ask nicely and I might just consider considering it.**

**Please review! If you won't, who will?**

**Word Count: 331 words.**

* * *

.17 The Shower

_A shower (or shower-bath, walk-in shower, steam shower) is a place in which a person bathes under a spray of water. A shower uses less water than a bath: 80 litres on average for a shower compared to 150 litres for a bath._

* * *

With a warm smile and a cheery hum, Nate lathers his wet head. It's that time of the day again, where the boy starts out his day with a warm shower to fight off the cold house he wakes up in every single day.

It's a rare sight seeing him hum in glee like that, it definitely isn't something you'd expect him to do.

_"__La da, da da dum dum do._"

The steam being produced by the hot water conceals most of the boy's surroundings, but he doesn't mind at all. Not like he needs to see where things are while he's bathing anyhow.

Unbeknownst to him, a second, much more cheery voice joins him, but he doesn't notice because the voice is in tune with his own. As he proceeds to rinse himself, he bends over so that he can wash everything off.

"La da, da da dum dum d- **_Holy_ _crap!_**" the boy is suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips nibbling on his ear lobe, with arms wrapping around his waist.

He's just been tackled.

Rosa.

"_**R-Rosa!?**_What are you- why are you- _**how in the hell did you even get in**_ _**here!?**_"

"_Nate! _Hi! I was walking by your house when I heard running water, and you can probably guess where it goes from there."

The boy pushes the girl off of him, he backs up away from her and pretends that whatever's going on _down there_ is concealed by the steam, "W-Well, _**get out of here!**_Don't ever tackle me in the shower, holy hell I felt your breasts smothering my back!"

Rosa grabs his arms, pinning him to the wall. She then opens her mouth wide, consumes a mouth-full of water from the shower head, and then presses her body up to his.

"**_Good, I want you to feel that._**" she says in a lustful tone.

She licks her lips.

And he fears that he won't be able to sit for a week after this.


	18. 18 The Tribe

**Alright! It's Saturday! Weekend's begun, break is in session, I'm feeling fine right now.** **Say, what do you guys think about the new Mystery Dungeon demo that came out a few days ago?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It's more like a forced one that Nate doesn't want to be in but pushes himself through since he doesn't want to die.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Being a kind saint will unfortunately lead to his ultimate downfall.**

**crazycarl364: Holy shit indeed.  
**

**Please review! If you don't who will?**

**Word Count: 224 words.**

* * *

.18 The Tribe

_A tribe is viewed, historically or developmentally, as a social group existing before the development of, or outside of, states. Many anthropologists used the term tribal society to refer to societies organized largely on the basis of kinship, especially corporate descent group._

* * *

Nate looks at Rosa, who looks back at him with that cheeky apology smile, the one she always flashes at him to blatantly let him be aware that she _acknowledges_ a potential screw-up that may or may not have been her fault.

This time it's her fault.

As the group of dancing, chanting nuzleaf ready their weaponry, the boy's scowl grows even bigger.

"I said I was sorry!" Rosa retorts in response to his silence.

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't have gotten us into this mess in the first place. For fuck sakes, when someone actually _appreciates_ you for your appearance, you take it as a compliment, you don't kick their head honcho in the face." he explains.

She rolls her eyes, "I don't care what they think, they were stepping onto **_boundaries!_**"

The boy clicks his tongue out of irritation, "I'd rather have my dignity slashed before I get my throat slashed."

Rosa wiggles around in the ropes, barely managing to rub her cheek against Nate's in midst of the cramped space, "Think on the bright side, at least we're going out _**together...**_"_  
_

The boy retracts his foot, which has just been singed by the burning flames raging at the foot of the stake they're bounded to, "That's what scares me the most."

The nuzleafs continue to dance in the meantime.


	19. 19 The Puzzle

**Day nineteen out of what? A hundred? Seems like that's what I'm aiming at, so let's keep at it!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Yeah, I am kinda disappointed by the lack of starters too. In the NA version, you also aren't allowed to choose the gender of your partner, an option available in the JP version.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: You just never know what you'll find in a forest these days..**

**crazycarl364: It's safe to assume they escaped, _somehow._**

**Please review, if you won't, who will?**

**Word Count: 497 words.**

* * *

.19 The Puzzle

_A puzzle is a problem or enigma that tests the ingenuity of the solver._

* * *

As if it isn't bad enough that Rosa invites herself to his house under "obligatory" conditions, she insists that cuddling is the only way the two will ever truly be comfortable with each other.

Nate does not know in any way how her lying on top of him on his bed constitutes as cuddling. If anything, he's only causing more damage to his young, adolescent back.

Hello, scoliosis.

He would try to get her off of him, honestly he would. However, he does not have the mood nor attention to listen to Rosa nag about how senseless he's being by acting like an ignorant douche, or something to that effect.

Instead, he resorts to that supposedly sweet charm of his.

"So, is there any chance that petite rump of yours is going to get off of my back soon?"

"Not really, no." she mumbles calmly. Intrigued by her sudden tone filled with concentration, with a lack of glee, he turns around.

"Rosa, what on Earth are you doing?..."

"Solving one of those sliding puzzle thingies My mom got it for me because I'm too busy thinking about hurting the people that hurt us, but now I'm too busy thinking about this to think about _that!_ I'm supposed to arrange numbers zero to nine in numerical order but the only one I have so far is zero, I can't slide these numbers right, it's driving me _insane!"_

It is the understatement of the century.

Rosa slides the number one up in hopes that it'll end up next to the zero, but she forgets that she moved the number five there earlier, "_**Gah!**_ This stupid thing is hopeless! I'm just about ready to give it up and go slice the throat of some cat to vent out myself!"

The boy's eyes widen.

'_Nope. Nope. Triple nope._' he thinks. The sooner she gives up this distraction, the sooner she goes back to destroying things that people blame him for. The sooner he helps her finish this so that she can move onto another one, the sooner she gets off his back- _literally._ And the sooner Hugh's cat receives the gift of being able to live to see her kitties age.

"I could probably help you with that." he offers in a calm voice. As soon as he says that, Rosa drops everything and squeezes his cheeks, a smile on her face.

"R-Really? You'll help!? No fooling? No _bouff-_crapping? Oh my fuck- thank you Nate!"

Keep in mind that the boy had say he _could_ help, not that he _would._

Nate rolls his eyes in response, voice filtered by her affectionate squeezing, "Yeah, no problem."

With a sigh, he takes the sliding puzzle from her. He doesn't even have to look at it for ten seconds before he comes up with the most obvious, and simple solution to the conundrum.

"Have you tried _peeling out the numbers and rearranging them in order?_"

She has the nerve to slap herself afterwards.


	20. 20 The Idol

**What? What do you mean I'm introducing characters every ten chapters? That's the most preposterous, absurd idea I've ever heard!**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: No. No it is not fun. There is no fun to be had in those games, it's hell incarnated.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Yeah, sorry about that guy. There's no way to fix it at all so I guess you're just stuck with a male partner who identifies as a girl. Or is that the other way around? Either way, yeesh.  
**

**crazycarl364: No more painful than Rosa.**

**Please review, if you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 381 words.**

* * *

.20 The Idol

_Yancy, otherwise known under the screen name Nancy, is a character that appears in Black 2 and White 2 if the player's gender is male. She is the female counterpart to Curtis._

* * *

With her legs crossed and a notable frown on her face, Rosa watches Nate through the hundreds of surveillance cameras in her spying room. Unbeknownst to the boy, the girl has been watching him all day. Something that she normally does only on Thursdays, but today marks a special occasion.

Not a good special occasion but an occasion nonetheless.

The boy had agreed days prior to meet up with an old acquaintance, one that Rosa does not approve of, perhaps even..**._dislikes._**

She sighs for her hatred for this girl stems further than just a petty love triangle of tangled jealousy. This girl. This stupid, shy, nervous, positively bubbly, squeaky-clean girl, her mere existence makes her blood boil.

**Yancy.**

It all started when he found that stupid Xtransceiver in stupid Nimbasa leading him to that _stupid, stupid,_ _**stupid**_ girl. For some reason, that brain-dead girl and Nate clicked, and they've been talking ever since.

But even though that was before the incident with the "mechanical sheep" (as Nate always referred to it as.) that made him and her significantly closer, the boy continued to hang out with that Yancy chick.

The worst part, the absolute most depressing part.

Was that he always seemed more calm, cool, collected, and even a bit playful around Yancy. Whenever she was with him, it'd usually be the blatant cold shoulder, fear, or the face that one makes when they have to "put up with something".

"What does he see in her?" Rosa asks through gritted teeth. She stares at the cameras that are spying on Nate and Yancy at Nimbasa's amusement park. As much as the girl wants to do away with her, she can't just yet, she's too useful, much _too _useful. The girl must continue to observe Yancy in order to see just what she does that makes Nate so...positive.

She cringes, her eyes are twitching, she hasn't been outside all day. Spying on two people alone, two people that are especially so dire to her plans, is just so...fascinating an opportunity to miss out on.

She breaths harshly, so bad that she grabs a pencil and squeezes it in an attempt to calm down.

Everything breaks down when she sees the two embrace with warm smiles.

She snaps it half.


	21. 21 The Meditation

**Alright, we're twenty-one chapters in! Neat. I still haven't finished the Mystery Dungeon demo yet, and I'm not sure whether to get it or Luigi's Mansion 2, what do you guys think about both games? Are you planning on getting either?**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Don't feel sad for her yet, she's not dead just yet.**

**W1ng3dOne: No one will be killed off in this fic, that's not really my style, _at least, _when it comes to Fanfiction . net. And thank you! I am a fan of Transceiver as well, though probably as not as big are you are. We must be too dare I say it, "hipster" for Sequel, Greysky, Livecaster, huh? I'm sorry, that was awful.**

**crazycarl364: Gotta fill in those plot holes somehow.**

**Please review! If you won't, who will?**

**Word Count: 338 words.**

* * *

.21 The Meditation

_Meditation is a practice in which an individual trains the mind or induces a mode of consciousness, either to realize some benefit or as an end in itself_

* * *

Rosa's mother comes across her daughter in her room, once an ever-silent girl, now a twitchy, "crazy" case of concern for her. She used to be such a quiet, good girl, albeit the fact that she rarely talked to anyone, parents included.

Now she gets pissed at the mere mention of anything that doesn't swim well with her. Her mother can only suspect that it's because of one of the neighbor boys that moved in a few years back, as she's pretty sure she didn't start acting up until she first laid her eyes on one of them.

Now here she is, watching her young adolescent daughter, sitting criss-cross in the center of her apparent "normal" room, her buns are down, a majority of her clothing and accessories discarded save for her pink bra and pantyhose.

Her eyes are closed, her middle fingers are making contact with her thumbs.

She takes notice of her daughter's quiet breathing through her nose.

Worried, she places the laundry basket she was carrying on the floor and goes to consult her child, "Rosa, honey, are you...okay?"

She hears a low grunt.

"I'm _**fine, mother.**_" she says with a firm tone.

"Are you sure? What are you doing on the ground?"

"**I'm. Meditating.**" she says through gritted teeth.

"Why though? You have no reason to be ma-"

"_**Because I do this when I want to let out some steam!**_" having lost it, the girl sends her fist towards the floor, pounding at it just once, but she makes it clear to her mother that she does not wish to be disturbed right now.

Or at all today.

Her mother jumps, "O-Oh! Um, alright then, honey! I'll call you when dinner's ready then? U-Um, okay?" to ensure that their relationship does not get strained any further, she risks it and gives her daughter a quick hug.

She awaits her response.

"Thank you, mother." she mumbles lowly.

Her mother sighs, and leaves her daughter to return to meditation, for what reason, she'll never know.


	22. 22 The Cage

**Man, I've been sleeping too much recently. I mean, last night I stayed up until 3 AM sure, but just today I took a ****_nap _****on accident because I was starting to feel a little chilly, aww bonkers..**

**Michael Mario: Bitch is insane, clearly.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie - Chp. 20: She's trying to, honestly, but she's so crazy that she keeps fucking it all up.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie - Chp. 21: Kind of a mix of fear and concern. She's certainly not as normal as she was earlier.**

**W1ng3dOne: Well now you know, and knowing is half the battle.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: The implication is that someone _male_ had pissed her off.**

**Please review! If you won't, who will?**

**Word Count: 394 words.**

* * *

.22 The Cage

_A cage is an enclosure made of mesh, bars or wires, used to confine, contain or protect something or someone. A cage can serve many purposes, including keeping an animal in captivity, capturing, and being used for display of an animal at a zoo._

* * *

Seeing as how it's that time of the week and day again, Nate prepares for one of dozens of required visits to Rosa's house to ensure that and he quotes from the girl herself, "Your mind doesn't fall astray to some dirty harlot!"

In his mind, that's all he really wants right now in all honesty. If dumpster trash has to be the wall between him and the bun-wearing mutant, then so be it, it's not like he has anything to gain nor lose.

His mother watches him leave, all too a tad suspicious of her son's frequenting visits to the girl's house.

The girl's mother on the other hand, is more concerned than anything. She points the boy in the direction of her daughter, but gives warning that "she isn't really in the mood now."

The violent roar from upstairs that follows is evidence enough.

With cautious steps, Nate goes upstairs, sight set on Rosa's room. A shaky hand twists the nob open.

He is more confused than shocked to see what the girl is doing.

She is in a cage on the floor, curled up like a ball.

Confused even further, he knocks on her wall to get her attention, "Uh Rosa? You there? It's me."

"Come in." she mumbles. As soon as she hears him make a sufficient number of steps, she continues, "Sit on this cage."

"Uh, why...? W-Why are you even in a cage?!"

"I grounded myself." is her simple answer.

"Why?" he presses on the subject even further.

"_**I felt like it. **_Now, sit on the cage."

"Uh...Can I ask again why?"

"I want to stare at your ass all day, it'll soothe me in more ways than one."

Nate is more than just confused by this point, but he knows that pressing her on the subject even further will cause her to interpret it as stalling. Life is basically saying, "You got yourself into this mess, now get out of it or start enjoying it, tough guy."

He succumbs, and sits on top of the cage so that she may...ahem, "view his rump".

The first few seconds are solemn, but that is quickly done away with when Nate feels a finger poking at him, down there.

"Am I going to have to ask why you just did that?"

"I wouldn't go there." answers Rosa blankly.


	23. 23 The Pie

**You know damn well why I'm writing about what I'm writing about today.**

**crazycarl364 - Chp. 21: Yeah, that's the beauty of irony.**

**crazycarl364 - Chp. 22: If it has anything to do with Nate, she can most likely fap to it.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It's all in order unless stated otherwise.**

**W1ng3dOne: It is a fun challenge. I've already completed it ****_twice _****before with two different fics at the ****_same time._**** It's so freaking fun.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 586 words.**

* * *

.23 The Pie

_A pie is a baked dish which is usually made of a pastry dough casing that covers or completely contains a filling of various sweet or savoury ingredients_

* * *

Each and every day Nate finds himself visiting Rosa's house more and more often. Whether it be for the obligatory visit or because she simply "demanded" his presence. Right now it was kinda for both reasons.

He keeps a smile on his face as he walks into her house, a forced one, but a smile nevertheless.

He finds her in the kitchen not even ten seconds later, yet something is clearly off about her, and it's definitely not her personality, but her appearance.

It's not that anything about her appearance has been removed, it's actually what's been added. In the form of a frilly, white apron, its existence only can only make one shudder with disbelief at what she's likely trying her hands at.

Cooking.

She stops stirring the bowl of whatever-it-is as soon as she sees him in the doorway, "Nate! Y-You came! Great, now you can help me!" she leaves the concoction full of mixed ingredients on the table, briefly abandoning it to skip over and give her "boyfriend" a hug.

Nate initially jumps because '_Holy fuck why is she always so goddamn cold?_' but it's honestly nothing he hasn't already felt before. He returns the hug just to get it over with. As always, he is the one to break the hug, "What in the fuck are you doing in here?" he asks.

"Cooking!" she responds with a squeal and a little smile.

"I can _see _that. What I mean is _what_ are you cooking?"

"I'm making pie for _us_!"

"Us? You mean _you, _right?"

She shakes her head, then grabs his hand, dragging him over to the bowl, "Nope! I mean _us, _I wanted to make it a surprise for you, maybe like a cute little picnic, but I guess the secrets out... Ooh! But you can still help though, we'll be like two little lovey-dovey chefs!"

He wiggles his hand out of her grip as soon as she says that, "Oh no, _no way. _I don't do cooking, please don't Rosa." with that, he turns to leave, unable to bare the bad news that his cooking skills are equivalent to those of a common-day trubbish.

The girl frowns. As he turns to leave, she dives after him, grabbing one of his ankles before he can get away, "N-No, please don't Nate- **_please_** _**don't leave!**_Please, please, please you have to help!"

"Haha-no. Rosa, get off of me. I'm not good at this type of thing, why don't you get someone else to help?" when she doesn't get up, he takes the liberty of assisting her.

"B-Because everyone else I asked to help either didn't want to or told me to go away..." she says with some sniffles.

'_What a fucking surprise._'

He looks past her petite frame, noticing that she has a twelve-piece set of cutlery on the counter. If anything, that can always be a good defense-mechanism if something goes wrong, knife swordfights are kinda cool after all..

He gives off a loud and uncomfortable sigh, "Ugh... Fine, let's see what you have so far.."

He is taken off-guard when the girl suddenly hugs him for a second time, "Thank you, thank you, _**thank you!**_"

She takes him to the batter that she's made so far, and allows him to taste-test it so that she may hear his opinion. Now, here's where the kicker comes in.

'_Huh...Actually not that bad..._'

He then clicks his tongue multiple times, and quickly discovers one flaw.

"_Needs more hazelnut, bun-head._"


	24. 24 The Mother

**Friday already, dang, for as short as the weeks are, the breaks are just as short as well. Ah well, I have Wi-Fi fun with the guys on-campus anyhow so I have but few things to worry about now.**

**Michael Mario: I suppose you can say she can "tolerable", provided Nate actually cooperates with her. Which is most of the time degrading.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Sympathy? For Rosa? That's a first, at least for this story it is.**

**Urkiddingrite: Thank you! I'll try!  
**

**Jupitergirl132: I'm definitely going to have to shoot down the first thing. Cursing is in my blood, partly due to free speech. I really just don't see myself suddenly going clean. I do think the world needs more Visor though.**

**crazycarl364: That's kind of the idea, actually. She can be sweet, but only if you treat her that way, one wrong move can easily have her personality transition to her more often seen nightmare-mode.  
**

**W1ng3dOne: I see. Hopefully you don't take too much from my premise! ^^'' Just kidding! You're doing great from what I see. Anyhow, don't assume that just because Rosa "plays nice", that the story will end. It's another one of her tricks, one that she cannot control herself.**

**So yeah, "The Pie" was a rare instance of Rosa actually cooperating. Too bad shit like that doesn't last.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 412 words.**

* * *

.24 The Mother

_The mother of Pokémon Black and White 2 lives in Aspertia City, and is an old friend of Professor Juniper. She is fairly knowledgeable about the various locations in Unova, and used to work as a Pokémon Center receptionist. The Pokémon Centers she is implied to have worked in are located in Nimbasa City and Mistralton City._

* * *

Nate prepares to leave his home to go to Rosa's house again, as always, on the obligatory visit, never does he intend to go over there on his own free-will, in his eyes, that's just asking for it.

However, he doesn't get to the door before a soft voice interrupts his movements.

It is that of his mother. A sweet voice coming from the dining room.

"Nate honey, where are you going?"

He turns around and walks up to her, preparing to put up an innocent childish act, hands behind his back, rolling around on the balls of his feet, "Uhh...Just over to Rosa's house, why do you ask?"

She pauses cutting vegetables to narrow her eyes, "You've been going over there an awful lot. You're not hiding anything from me, are you Nathan?"

There she goes again, with the four "steps" of tone she uses with the boy. Usually when this happens, the further the boy disappoints her or displeases her in some way or another, the more "significance" she puts when referring to his name.

There are four steps in all, Nate personally believes that the final one is the worst, because unbeknownst to most people, that is secretly his given name.

"N-No? Why would I ever be hiding _anything _from you, dearest mother?" it is at this point that he tries to use pleasing, innocent words to better relate to his mother, and hopefully get a pardon on his actions.

"You've been going over there an awful lot lately, I'm getting kinda worried... Are you sure there's not something you're telling me?" she shifts her eyes left and right before leaning her face closer to him, "The neighbors are saying things, Nathaniel..."

Step three, "W-What? No they're not!"

"Well they're close to! I can feel it! Now look, if you're going to go, then go, but please, _please, _don't stay for long. You spend a bit too much time there, and I just don't know what I would do without my baby boy!"

She gives him a hug, doting on him with the care that only a mother could give.

"Believe me, I won't be there long." he says, and he makes that point clear.

Off the hook for now, Nate makes his way back to the door knob.

"Be safe now, **_Natalie!_**"

His hand cringes mere moments before he can grab the door knob, body quivering with distaste.

He continues to ask himself why step four exists.


	25. 25 The Dream

**Wow 1/4th of the way there and I have seventy reviews. Probably my fastest rate of reviews in just about forever as a member of the community on here, thanks everyone!**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Chp. 22 - You got it, Nate pissed her off.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Chp. 24 - Yup, for the giggles. See, this is weird, but I have this headcanon where Nate's mother wished for a baby girl, but got a boy instead, and just kept the name she thought of instead of changing it. Thank you, I'll keep writing!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Sympathetic, or psychotic? Also, stalker? Do tell, do tell.**

**crazycarl364: It is his most embarrassing secret, I assure you.  
**

**W1ng3dOne: Haha, yes, thank you! Hugh will have a hardy har, provided he finds out.**

**Jupitergirl132: Sorry, I don't invest time in your silly little JRPGs.**

**Legoburn: Ah, someone's who's read those stories, that's a first. Thank you very much, I do try with those every Saturday. ^^''**

**Please review, yes, I'm talking to you, lurkers.**

**Word Count: 579 words.**

* * *

.25 The Dream

_Dreams are successions of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep._

* * *

"Say Hugh, I was talking with Rosa the other day..." says Nate as he twiddles his fingers, legs entangled with his best friend's as they lie comfortably atop the hill, arms crossed behind their heads. Hugh's therapy with his _actual _new therapist has helped loosen him up some, he no longer as his ass high up in the air.

It's the time of the week where they go to aforementioned hill and...talk, about stuff while staring at the sky. It's a "friend" thing, a friend thing that not even Rosa can understand. Such is why she was begged to death not to follow either of them to their hidden friend spot.

"Yeah?" he asks in a slight mumble.

"She asked me if I ever had any perverted thoughts about her before."

"...Have you?"

Nate makes a blank face, "I'd be fibbing if I said I didn't, but it's all pipe dreams. You can think someone's beautiful in your mind, but realistically they can be anything but."

When his friend doesn't reply, he looks over to him, "...Have you?" he asks.

"Have I what?" asks Hugh back.

"You know."

"No. I would but I don't think I can considering she's fucking insane. So no."

The two continue to lie together in silence until thoughts protrude Nate's mind, "Do you think she'll change? She can't stay like that forever, can she?"

Hugh sighs, "She's a mentally unstable multi-personality cuntbag, but she is pretty, I'll give her that."

"I give her that too." Nate adds.

There is another solemn pause.

Nate makes a blank expression, "It's a shame you can't do anything about it. The ship has sailed, and you're not on it. She keeps telling me how she doesn't like you, and that your bad boy influence makes you a negative role model that doesn't compliment my nice-guy style."

There's another pause to let Hugh comprehend the nonsense he's just heard.

"...What?"

"That's what I said too."

The subject seems to be dropped after that, but Hugh brings it up moments later, although in a different light.

"Say Nate, while I haven't thought that _way_ about her, I did have this dream once, it wasn't about her though. Was about someone else."

Intrigued, the boy sits up, "Who?"

"I don't know, before the dream I had never seen her before my entire life. At least I don't think so. Part of her body was concealed, but I could still see it."

"Really? Sounds interesting. What went on in the dream?"

Hugh blushes, "Uh..yeah. That's the weird part. See, this was one of _those_ dreams, remember?"

"Oh...O-Oh! **_Oh!_**Oh dear... I get'cha, what did she do?"

"Nate. If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ever- Well, except for me, you can talk to me about it."

The brown-haired boy clicks his tongue, "Gee, I wonder why."

Hugh shifts his eyes left and right before spilling the beans to his friend in a rushed whisper,

"Stripped. Slowly. There was leg. So much leg. So much leg that I didn't know what was my leg and what was her's, it was beautiful, like, like, child birth, or something to that extent. But y'know, then I woke up, and my bedsheets were wet, and now they're all crusty. If I dropped them from a high point, they'd most likely break."

It takes Nate a few seconds to grasp that.

"You _are _a weirdo." he eventually concludes.


	26. 26 The Ferriswheel

**Ah, Sunday. And so ends Spring, what a dreadful realization. Ah, but time goes on, and I suppose it's time for me to get back to work too.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Eugh, that's kinda creepy. Tell her to fuck off.**

**Michael Mario: Masturbation was not directly implied. Just that he ejaculated while dreaming. Those are not the same things, friend. Plus, I don't consider it M rated until a dick gets whipped out and penetrates something.**

**Jupitergirl132: Hugh has been in the story since Chapter 10, didn't you know that?**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: He probably didn't make her _that _mad, she just exaggerated her anger a bit.**

**BlueRedRosa23: Thank you for reviewing, lurker! I hope you continue to do so. And no, Hugh may not have a _big _leg fetish, but y'know, it's certainly up there.  
**

**W1ng3dOne: I suppose you could say they're real "tight", I guess. **

**crazycarl364: Probably no one important, don't get those panties in a knot now.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will? That means you too, lurker. **

**Word Count: 449 words.**

* * *

.26 The Ferriswheel

_A Ferris wheel (also known as an observation wheel or big wheel) is a nonbuilding structure consisting of a rotating upright wheel with passenger cars (sometimes referred to as gondolas or capsules) attached to the rim in such a way that as the wheel turns, the cars are kept upright, usually by gravity_

* * *

Nate and Yancy attempt to look at every other thing _but _each other as the Ferris wheel continues on its routine trip, the same trip that the two have experienced together for quite a while.

At the end of each, there is an awkward silence, Yancy usually kills it with a warm hug, to which Nate returns genuinely with a soft smile. They trade Pokemon, silence follows, and the two depart with a heartfelt goodbye.

Nothing ever comes out of it.

It is obvious that over the course of their friendship, Yancy's heart was led astray, and she begin to feel something for the boy, something that previously, she had rarely experienced. Nate himself first documented this affection as soon as the girl started blushing during their Xtransceiver communications.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't grown something for her in return.

However, they're still young, these are but silly little kid crushes that will never blossom into something more because both halves are too shy to make the move.

That and...

"N-Nate? Are you alright? You look kinda tense, more tense than usual, I mean! Heh!" Yancy stifles a giggle to lighten up the situation, but it does little.

"Huh? O-Oh! Yancy, uh, I'm fine. I'm just...thinking."

"Are you sure? I-I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Oh, no no, n-not at all! I just...Have you ever felt like you were being watched?" he asks as he looks outside both windows in the cart. However, he sees no one of significance to him.

Yancy frowns, "Um, n-not really.."

Nate takes a deep breath, hand rubbing his eyes, "Ugh...I'm sorry Yancy, if I'm acting too bored or something. I've just been busy with...things."

A notable blush appears on her face, "O-Oh! It's nothing, not a problem, seeing you alone makes my day!"

They share a soft laugh.

From on top of the cart, Rosa listens in on them, ear pressed against the cart's roof to get a good listen. She takes multiple breaths after hearing him share a laugh with that bubblegum-haired annoyance, as much as she wants to bust her foot through that metal and claim his for her own, she can't.

She can't risk blowing her cover, especially after the boy told her explicitly to _not _follow him under any circumstance.

She takes a peek into the cart by crawling over to the edge and looking into the window.

She licks her lips.

Nate actually manages to catch her from the corner of his eyes, but her quick agility has her scurrying back up onto the car roof before he can confirm what he saw.

Nate frowns in response to the supposed-illusion, "Huh...?"


	27. 27 The Crier

**Break's over. Monday's back, but not to worry. I'll get more slack cut off starting Wednesday. Leaving me time to do the do here and whatnot. Anyhow, today's chapter is another in which Rosa displays that _other _side of hers.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Sounds like a "you" problem, then.**

**W1ng3dOne: She's got the power, man.**

**Michael Mario: No shame. You're probably an adolescent still growing pubes and junk. Better grow faster.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: I think you misunderstood me somewhere, what you said made no sense.  
**

**reregniL: Hello new reviewer! Uh, yeah, would be pretty surprising to see her pop up on that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jupitergirl132: Wait. You skipped a chapter? Uh...You skipped a chapter? That makes me feel kinda ****uncomfortable. So wait, how _many _chapters have you skipped anyway? If you skip stuff that you find inappropriate, you're just going to miss out on more and more details.**

**BlueRedRosa23: Bitch is batshit insane, but cute, so there's that. Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry about apologizing, I don't mind mistakes!**

**crazycarl364: Another girl falls to the leviathan...**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 238 words.**

* * *

.27 The Crier

_One that cries._

* * *

Her fresh hot tears penetrate his jacket, accompanied by wailing sobs. Rosa is hugging him tightly, crying as hard as she can, but Nate is unable to show the same amount of emotion.

Just like any other day, he goes to her house to visit her, but today he found that the girl was in no mood, having been enraged by some little irrelevant thing. It quickly turns into comfort, and the boy is forced to act as tissue paper for the girl's tears.

With her arms snaked around his waist, and her chest pressed up to him, he honestly doesn't know what to do. '_Comfort her? Uh, tell her to get off?_'

She keeps mentioning her parents in-between her sobs, and how much she hates them and how stupid they are, he assumes it's from the typical sad-sack story she told him that he admittedly hadn't paid any attention to.

Geez, he really _is _a bad guy.

Unsure of what to do, the boy resorts to awkwardly patting her, as he honestly just wants to get it over with it.

Seeing her cry is too, _unlike_ her, he concludes. He doesn't like it.

He hears her repeatedly thank him for "being there" in midst of her sobs, the sappy remark causes his face to redden.

Not wanting her to see that, he buries his face into her by tightening the hug himself, "Um, yeah. _ N-No problem!..._"


	28. 28 The Cutlery

**Just after a day of "normal" Rosa, comes a day where Rosa is not at all anywhere near the realm of normality. That's just the kind of guy that I am.**

**Michael Mario: There's a thing for that where I come from. We call it "_late blooming_".**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: You should just go up to her and see if you get a tingle. If it does, you're set for life.**

**Jupitergirl132: What does religion have to do with what you read? That's an odd thing to bring up. I'm Catholic and I write this stuff all the time without a damn care. So is the age factor, especially when today's kids that age read inappropriate things all the time. If you don't want to read naughty stuff, that's fine, I just find it weird that you read this story when a lot of it isn't really your typical "shipping fic" kid-friendly stuff.**

**reregniL: Thank you, I do try!**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: Oh come on, aren't we still buddies? ^^" And he's still finding himself, he doesn't detest her anymore for one, but he's a kid and his feelings are all over the fence and crap, let's not forget Yancy either. It's why he thought the whole situation was awkward.**

**BlueRedRosa23: Sure took you by surprise, that's for sure.**

**Please review! If you won't, who will? That said, ****Please don't expect long responses often, I don't want to make the A/N longer than the actual story, I find that pretentious of the author.**

**Word Count: 442 words.**

* * *

.28 The Cutlery

_Cutlery refers to any hand implement used in preparing, serving, and especially eating food in the Western world. It is more usually known as silverware or flatware in the United States, where __cutlery_ usually means knives and related cutting instruments. This is probably the original meaning of the word. Since _silverware_ suggests the presence of silver, the term tableware has come into use.

* * *

Hands forcefully entwined, Rosa leads Nate to the basement, because apparently _nothing_ bad can go on down there. Regardless, the boy fears for his safety because whatever's in _her _basement usually means trouble.

"What is it that you want me to look at anyway?" he asks.

"Shh, it's a surprise!"

With a skip and a hop in her step, she takes him down the steps, descending into the darkness dwelling deep below.

"Uh...Rosa?"

She doesn't answer until she flips on the lights, her hands on her hip, marveling the room's appearance, "Yes?"

He's about to question her about her motives, but something catches him off-guard. And it's blatant as all hell.

The walls of the room are all covered with knives. Knives of all sizes, blades, handle colors, even the occasional pitchfork here and there. With a gleeful smile, Rosa skips up to one of the blades and grabs it.

"R-Rosa, what are you doing!?"

"Nothing, silly! I'm just looking at it! This one's my favorite, because it's the _first one _I've ever used. I still remember it now, that purrloin, that poor poor purrloin.."

The boy cringes, wishing that the implications weren't actually what he thought they were. That it was all just some sort of wacky misunderstanding, '_Oh who am I kidding? It sure as hell isn't._'

"Uh, this is nice and all, _I guess. _But one question, **_why do you have this in the first place?!_**"

Rosa sits down on a crate left in the room. Given the recent delivery date printed on it, it was no doubt something ordered from online. Clearly more knives, "Oh, my apologies cuddlebun! Mother moved all the Christmas stuff to the attic, so I had some room to move all the excess stuff in my closet to the basement, now I have extra-_extra _room for other things!"

"Have you tried getting a self-help book?" he asks in a mumble.

"Hm, what was that?" asks Rosa with an all-knowing smile.

"N-Nothing! Ugh, come on, these knives are getting me itchy just looking at them. Let's just go outside and...I don't know, we'll get you a...we'll get you a big pretzel or something." he mutters with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, coming up with an excuse to get the psychopath from getting any bright ideas.

The girl suddenly drops the knives in her hands, disregards the blood she's accumulated by touching their blades, and grabs the tired boy's hand to rush him upstairs, "**_Ooh, ooh, I love big_****_ pretzels!_**"


	29. 29 The Creep

**Sometimes Rosa isn't the only thing that's insane out there...**

**Michael Mario: Everything's going to be fine, don't worry. _Everybody _loves big pretzels.**

**Jupitergirl132: Kids under ten own iPhones. Let that sink in.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: That depends really. If she's a _butter-face_. Just go ahead and leave right now and go back to hiding. If you yourself are unattractive, that's a red flag right off the bat.**

**W1ng3dOne: Nate's too in denial to be convinced to go pick up a self-help book.**

**Please review, if you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 320 words.**

* * *

.29 The Creep

_An individual, human or not, that does or causes things that are generally seen as creepy or disturbing to others._

* * *

A noise.

A slightly-loud noise disrupts him from his soothing sleep. At first, he attempts to dismiss it, tries to convince him that nothing was there. It was all in his imagination, nothing was real and he could go to sleep in peace.

The noise returns.

He jumps slightly, and looks at his bed.

Rosa is hugging his waist while breathing lowly, just as every other night. It's always the same, he goes to bed with the doors and windows locked, she comes in a few hours later, sleeps with him, and leaves before he wakes up.

How she gets in and out, he'll never know.

That said, the noise repeats for a third time, the boy is convinced that it's not his imagination anymore. He looks at the insane girl clinging to him, she hasn't made a sound aside from her breathing, confirming that for once, it's not her.

Confused, he wiggles out of her grasp and tries to inspect where the noise might have come from. Tired out of his mind, he walks to the window with hopes that it's just a nocturnal Pokemon that's making more noise than it ought to.

He looks out the window, and sees what vaguely appears to be a dark shape lingering about in his back yard. The figure is tall, hunched over, and twitching violently.

"Huh...? What the hell.?"

For a few brief moments, his eyes meet with a pair of red ones.

As soon as the two make contact, the vague shape rattles its head and then scurries off into the darkness. It leaves only the corpse of a small baby patrat as it runs away.

The boy is left confused to the ambiguous fate of the creature, and its identity itself. Unable to do anything else about it, his attention turns back to his bed, and the enigmatic girl lying on it.

He yawns and goes back to sleep.


	30. 30 The Celebrity

**Ah, Thursday. Week's going by fast again, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. But alas, shit happens.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Look up butterface.**

**Jupitergirl132: We reached 102 if you're talking about reviews actually.**

**crazycarl364: Alright, thank you! See ya soon!  
**

**Michael Mario: Just don't wake her up, or else you're really going to get it.  
**

**W1ng3dOne: Nah, you're wrong. Try again later.**

**Please review! If you won't who will?**

**Word Count: 268 words.**

* * *

.30 The Celebrity

_Curtis, otherwise known under the screen name Christoph, is a character that appears in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 if the player's gender is female. He is the male counterpart to Yancy._

* * *

"Ah, t-thank you! I tell you, it's like someone at work loses an Xtransceiver every day!" says Curtis with a slight stammer.

Rosa shrugs, "Whatever. Just try not to lose it again, alright tough guy?"

Nate hands her a pretzel to distract her before things can get ugly, on account that she rarely shares good chemistry for any good guy that isn't him, "Uh actually Curtis, it was I that find your Xtransceiver. Rosa just kept it in case its owner was another girl again.."

"O-Oh, yes, thank you again!" Curtis wraps the item around his wrist, "I swear I lose this thing more often than I oughta..."

"Well don't worry, if you lose it again, Rosa and I-"

Rosa pouts in the middle of her pretzel, "**_You._**" she reassures.

Nate twiddles his fingers, "R-Right! I'll do my best to find it again if it does get lost!"

Curtis nods, and the two share a handshake.

The polite boy turns to Rosa to give her a handshake as well, but she merely gives him a blank stare at him for a few seconds, before silently offering her hand with a dead look in her eyes.

As soon as they break apart, Curtis look at the hand that he offered to her, "Huh...Weird."

Nate decides to break the ice, "Uh, so, Curtis! Has anyone told you that you look like that celebrity guy on TV? What's-his-face?"

Curtis stammers again, "W-What? N-No, no way! I'm not Christoph! I'm not him, I don't look like him, you're mistaken!"

Nate cocks an eyebrow, "Oh, alright...? Geez, it was just a comparison.."


	31. 31 The Bicycle

**No, I'm being serious. The week really did go by fast, so fast that it just kinda zipped right by, still surprises me when I keep thinking about it. March is already over practically, felt like it just started yesterday. This is super weird...**

**Michael Mario: Give her time. She'll do something eventually.**

**Jupitergirl132: Rosa is creepy and stuff because she's yandere and that's the whole point of the story. **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I-It's not like he's a TV c-celebrity or anything!**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: That's nice. Keep following me, I'm such a beast leader.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 304 words.**

* * *

.31 The Bicycle

_A __bicycle__, often called a __bike__ (and sometimes referred to as a "pushbike", "pedal bike", "pedal cycle", or "cycle"), is a human-powered, pedal-driven, single-track vehicle, having two wheels attached to a frame, one behind the other. A person who rides a bicycle is called a cyclist, or bicyclist._

* * *

The boy crosses his arms with a scowl on his face, clearly displeased with the current situation. It goes without saying that not having a father for a long time while growing up can be the equivalent to some grueling problems while traversing through childhood.

Of course, Nate's mother tries to pull double-duty parenting in these situations, trying her best to teach her son about things normally a father would, but sometimes things just wouldn't translate very well between both parties.

The case is prominent here.

Nate begrudgingly huffs, trying his best to ignore the snickers and giggles coming from random civilians and other passerby's.

His legs daintily dangle off the edge of the basket, he had tried his best to adjust himself for comfort, but the basket itself is as small as can be. But that can be excused, for it wasn't really developed as a personal chair for growing boys anyhow.

Rosa pedals down the streets of Aspertia on her bicycle with a pleased smile, not at all letting the boy sitting on her bike basket sour her mood, "Aww, come on! Lighten up, will you? I think it's really cute!"

Nate grumbles, "How can I lighten up? _**You're** _supposed to be the one in this basket, I'm supposed to be pedaling! Actually, scratch that, I wouldn't even let you ride with me anyhow. And no, it's not cute. People are laughing at me, **that isn't cute at all!**"

Rosa fishes a knife out of her pocket with one hand, using the other to keep control of the bike. She then playfully jabs the knife into the boy's cheek, rubbing and twisting it to her liking, "Aww, someone here's just grumpy because he doesn't know how to ride a bike!"

Nate sighs and rolls his eyes, "Just take me home already, lunatic."


	32. 32 The Bed

**Here's some advice to note: If you ever get the chance, look up ****_The Neverhood_****_, _****you will not be disappointed. By the by, ****_Luigi's Mansion 2_**** and ****_Gates to Infinity_**** release tomorrow.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Whatever you say, man.  
**

**Michael Mario: That's _close _to their dynamic, alright.**

**Jupitergirl132: Look it up. I shouldn't have to do everything for you.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 141 words.**

* * *

.32 The Bed

_A __bed i__s a piece of furniture used as a place to sleep, relax, or engage in sexual relations._

* * *

It seems like the boy can never get enough hours of sleep these days, if any at all. It's always Rosa coming in ambiguously all of a sudden and ruining his sleep by joining him, without permission no less.

However, the boy has been twisting and turning in his sleep all night, at first he assumes it's her, only to find that she isn't with him tonight.

Which is a problem in itself.

Eventually, Nate discharges everything cluttering up his mind, and soon falls to a peaceful sleep.

Sort of.

A looming figure slowly creeps out of the boy's bed, without moving its limbs, in an almost "hovering"-like fashion. Obscured by the darkened shadows, it speaks.

"_Hey Nate..._" whispers Rosa.

"_Nate...Nate, are you awake?_"_  
_

The boy peeps open one of his eyes with a distressed expression.

"I am now."


	33. 33 The Dungeon

**Rev up that disappointment,**** the Pikachu 3DSXL and_ Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity_**** is officially out! On the non-disappointment side,_ Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon_ is also out! Will you be purchasing?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: If a criminal broke into your house, would it be rude to get rid of them?**

**Michael Mario: His mom is already on the rocks after the whole "father" thing anyway.**

**Jupitergirl132: If you have a "bad feeling", then you probably shouldn't have asked to begin with...**

**screamXD: Thank you very much for reviewing lurker, I'm glad that I make your day!**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 311 words.**

* * *

.33 The Dungeon

_A __dungeon_ is a room or cell in which prisoners are held, especially underground.

* * *

The otter and snake look up at their respective trainers, who have once again found themselves in quite a sticky situation.

The two have been imprisoned in a cage held way above the ground by some ambiguous villain for reasons unknown to either of the two Pokemon.

"Osha osh?" the otter cranes his head, confused to hell and back as to why his trainer is stuck _up _there. In a rather cramped cage cell no less. The only memory that he has that could possibly connect to this is that the boy and girl were talking about going into a "dark" and "spooky" cave a few hours earlier.

His thoughts are shared by his feminine snake counterpart, who only remembers being released from her poke ball to witness this...bizarre oddity.

"Sniv sni?"

Nate twiddles his fingers, "Uh, yeah... So I assume you guys know what the problem is now?"

Both Pokemon nod.

The boy smiles, "Great! So you guys are wiling to venture into the dark and spooky cave and go get the cage key that our imprisoner dropped in the cave?"

Both starters jump back, shocked.

"Look, I know I'm asking a lot but that crazy mongloid trapped us here without reason and tossed the key in there, I bet it's not even that spooky!" Nate rationalizes with a sheepish shrug.

By now only Oshawott is still frightened, the thought of anything fearful alone gets him into nervous-mode. Meanwhile, Snivy seems convinced to go through with it, now confident enough to traverse the cave for her trainer.

In the end the snake is tasked with dragging the otter into the cave.

"And don't worry, take _**all **_the time you need!" says Rosa with a cheerful tone, her attention about to be completely focused on the boy she's trapped with.

Nate begins banging on the cage bars, "Hurry up! **Hurry!** _**Hurry!**"_


	34. 34 The Coffee

**Well, I got my copy of ****_Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon_****, I'm going to be donating some of my time to that for a long while now. The multiplayer alone is fantastic. I would have picked up _Mystery Dungeon_, but the demo itself and the fact that I was previously exposed to _Red Rescue Team_ have caused me to re-think that purchase.**

**Michael Mario: It's funny how the game is about Pokemon but most of the stories on here are about the humans..**

**TorpedoBorec: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Teenage girls = Criminals.**

**W1ng3dOne: Don't worry, he learns Ice Beam.**

**Jupitergirl132: It's a bit underwhelming if you've played the previous games, but if you haven't, then this'll be an interesting experience for you.**

**kingsam319: Thank you for reviewing lurker! You'll get your extra yandere dosage...starting tomorrow.**

**Please review, yes, that means you too lurkers!**

**Word Count: 324 words.**

* * *

.34 The Coffee

_Coffee is a brewed beverage with a distinct aroma and flavor, prepared from the roasted seeds of the Coffea plant._

* * *

Hugh walks out the cafe with a smile on his face, what normally is a rare sight for him is becoming more and more common as the days go by. After all, he's beginning to find less and less excuses to get mad, even the slightest little disappointment won't set him off anymore.

Neat.

A humble Hugh is a well-welcomed Hugh.

Of course, this is all thanks to the certain beverage he's been prescribed to drink in order to calm his nerves. See, as it turns out, hot shit ironically _cools _him down, and _stops _him from going crazy.

It's essentially the opposite of the effects on the average commoner.

Unfortunately, Hugh does not even get to travel five steps with his hot drink before Nate suddenly appears, sending a mighty kick to his bread basket.

"_**Aggggh! You stupid douchebag why did you do that I can't breathe oh my fucking god!**_" Hugh falls to the ground, detailing his agonizing pain in the form of a run-on sentence.

His coffee splashes all over him mere seconds later.

"_**Gaaaaagh! Nate you stupid bitch, it burns, it burns!**_"

"That's for not helping me the other day! I had to roleplay as Rosa's leashed dog because of you!" yells Nate, hands on his hips.

"_**Rosa..Rosa told you do that, didn't she?!**_"

Nate proceeds to scratch the air with his hands and wiggle his rump to simulate tail-wagging, "Well I am her _**dog **_after all..."

Hugh hacks repeatedly, "_**O-Oh god, I taste blood!**_"

Nate just shrugs in return, "That just means karma's working its charms, and now we're even!"

Hugh continues to lie there, twitching on the ground.

In order to keep the public eye off of him, Nate bends down and picks up his whining friend before he can be made a social pariah by the community, "Come on buddy, let's get you to the ICU, then afterwards we'll get like...ice cream sandwiches or something."


	35. 35 The Corpse

**Another short weekend for me, but why am I complaining? That kicks ass!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Always love to hear someone busting a gut over this.**

**Jupitergirl132: Your cancerous randomness is too much for my health. **

**Michael Mario: Nah, all he needs is a big juicy ice cream sandwich..**

**W1ng3dOne: As I think I have mentioned earlier, I don't think much of Hugh, but he's probably my most favorite character to write in retrospect.  
**

**Please review, that means lurkers too guys. If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 451 words.**

* * *

.35 The Corpse

_A dead body, usually of a human being._

* * *

Nate keeps watch, just as Rosa has instructed him to do, outside the town's Pokemon Center whilst she do the dirty work. The girl has come up with a plan most clever, in her eyes at least, to conceal the waste within a trash bag so that everyone spying on them will believe they're just doing the work of a good samaritan.

The back of the building is dirty, laced with foul odor and unknown fluids oozing from the giant dumpster, filled with used syringes and other useless medical equipment. A lone light hanging atop the metal door leading inside said building is the only thing illuminating the two adolescents from the darkness elsewhere.

Nate continues to keep watch, and has yet to spot anyone that might be a potential rat in the ordeal, but Rosa soon finds herself encountering a problem with the plan, and it hits her that she'll need some assistance to finish the job.

"_**Nate! Nate! ****Over**** here!**_" she whispers.

"What for?!" he retorts.

"I need help, I'm not strong enough to toss her inside!"

The boy sighs, having accepted the duty of watchdog solely because he didn't _want _to interact with the dead weight they were getting rid of, or any of the fluids that had seeped through her skin.

Quickly, and as quietly as they can, the two heave and ho, eventually managing to toss her inside.

"Hopefully with any luck, her body will be corroded by the scavengers living in there by next Tuesday!" she says with an optimistic glimmer of hope.

She notices the frown on his face.

"She was so nice too..." he mumbles.

Rosa rolls her eyes, "Come on, _coconut_. This girl didn't have a family, she had no friends, no relatives, nothing, nobody knew this chick and that's good for us. As far as I'm concerned, all we have to do is run, and nobody will ever find out."

She stares at him with a dead expression, "_**Nobody.**_"

He pauses before agreeing with a nod that he knows he'll regret by tomorrow.

In return, the girl gives him a peck on his nose, her behavior suddenly lightening without warning, "_**Yay! **_Now let that be a warning to you, coconut. Come on, let's go before anyone finds us!"

Just because his hair looks like a palm-tree does not rationalize such a name, or so the boy thinks.

She then forcefully grabs his hand and runs as fast as she can, dragging him along for the ride.

From within the dumpster, a few patrats begin to chew on the garbage bag, allowing it to rip slightly and allow a pale, frail hand to slip through.

It does not make a further move.


	36. 36 The Rock

**We're almost up to forty chapters, that's just freaking sweet. Thanks to everyone who's read so far.**

**Michael Mario: Yandere refers to a person who is initially very loving to someone they really like and care for a lot, before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence. However in some cases, the violent nature is already present and is concealed during initial interactions.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: It's alright really, take your time!  
**

**Sith Droideka & TorpedoBorec: Pfft, don't be silly! It wasn't Yancy, just a nice girl they met while on their travels. Doesn't rationalize Yancy as "safe" though.  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: And that's not even the creepiest part yet.**

**Azimuth1011: Just a lass. A lass who wandered too close to the line of decimation.**

**Jupitergirl132: It's really _not_supposed to be romantic, at least not primarily. In fact my main priority here _is_creepiness. If you're looking for fluff, then try elsewhere.**

**Please review! Yes, that means you too lurkers. My traffic totals know you're reading..**

**Word Count: 222 words.**

* * *

.36 The Rock

_In geology, a rock is a naturally occurring solid aggregate of one or more minerals or mineraloids._

* * *

The whole night, Nate had tried to stay awake in an effort to complete some leftover paperwork that he had dismissed the previous day. Because for a young boy living in the world of Pokemon, this is of the upmost of priorities.

Unfortunately, sleep overcame him. He found his eyelids too heavy to keep up, half of his eyes already shut. He succumbed to his desires of sleep not too long after starting the work, dark rings under his eyes.

_Dink. _

Despite the noise, he does not stir.

_Dink._

A low voice calls from just outside his window, as it becomes pelted with pebbles beyond pebbles.

_Dink._

"Nate.."

_Dink._

"Nate..."

He groans, but that's all he does.

Annoyed that the boy has repaid her affections with ignorance, Rosa huffs, fuming with mild anger. Grumbling, she grabs a heavier projectile in order to get his attention.

**_Bang._**

The giant rock doesn't just bang against the boy's window, it **_crashes _**it. The rock decimates his window, and then bonks the boy square in the head, instantly waking him up.

"Ow! God dammit, what?!" aggravated, the boy stomps up to his broken window, and looks down at the waving girl below. Blood drips from his forehead onto her face, and she daintily licks it up as if they were snowflakes drifting in the wind.

"Hi!"


	37. 37 The Lemon

**Alright! My short week is over and done with and my extended weekend begins. Let's kick things off with something explicit.**

**Michael Mario: It's only the beginning of the madness, only the beginning..**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It really would, Nate gets fucked over too many times in this story, I swear.**

**Sith Droideka: "Call the police"? Now now, where's the fun in doing that?**

**Toon-Girl-Abby: It's weird to say I'm writing her OOC when in-game she doesn't have a character at all. **

**Jupitergirl132: Uh, right. Sure. Whatever you say.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 402 words.**

* * *

.37 The Lemon

_(1) The lemon _i_s a small evergreen tree native to Asia, and the tree's ellipsoidal yellow fruit. The juice of the lemon is about 5% to 6% citric acid, which gives lemons a sour taste. The distinctive sour taste of lemon juice makes it a key ingredient in drinks and foods such as lemonade._

_(2) Material that contains explicit sexual content._

* * *

Visor-less once again, the boy trudges up the staircase in Rosa's house, having been allowed in by her mother. Apparently, the girl in question is upstairs, doing whatever it is she does when she's alone.

As it turns out, Nate had left his visor at her house the previous day and was looking to get it back today, as his visor was honestly the only thing that kept his monstrous hair up, if it was allowed to roam freely, it'd completely dominate his face, concealing his eyes and rendering him unable to see.

He could always get it cut, sure, but _eh._

_"Hah.._"

The boy makes it to the top of the stairs, and wastes no time in getting to Rosa's room to retrieve his lost visor, lest he want it to be used in a shrine again. He pays little to no attention to the soft noises coming from the room.

_"Hah..._"

To him, it's none of his concern.

_"Haaah!_"

Until he actually walks into the room.

"Hey Rosa, look, I forgot my visor and I'm going to have to ask that you give it back to me befor-"

He is interrupted by another soft moan, and he only realizes what he has walked into until it is too late.

Her culottes are at her ankles, having been swiftly removed without a care. Her pantyhose are bunched up, lightly shoved just enough to reveal her feminine shame, while her panties hang off of one of her toes, threatening to be kicked away by the emotions produced by the forces of self-pleasuration.

He can't believe what he's seeing, which is good for him, considering that her eyes are closed, meaning that she has yet to notice his presence. She was probably too distracted to hear him as well, her moans probably being the only thing on her mind.

He also can't help but notice a certain something lodged into her private, forcefully, bobbing up and down in sync with the pleasure. It's clearly the central device to the whole ordeal.

He doesn't want to ask how she managed to fit that.

He's actually tempted to go join her by the lower half of his body, until he's reminded that she is of no sane variety. He quietly closes the door upon her quietly mumbling his name, in tune with her harsh breathing, and sweet lemony bliss.

He'll have to come back later.


	38. 38 The Sharks

**Jesus christ, lately I've been getting more and more cramps, it's insane. Ah well, show must go on.**

**Michael Mario: Nah, he can just come back later and snatch it no problem. That said, I tried to describe it with little detail as I can, I could have done much worse, but by that point I thought I was just pushing my luck a bit too far.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I just love to push that envelope and see how far my luck can go.**

**Azimuth1011: I'd beat something, if you get what I'm saying.**

**Sith Droideka: At _those _prices? No way hombre. **

**kingsam319: Thank you very much! I appreciate the compliments!**

**Jupitergirl132: Whatever, man.**

**Azimuth1011: I'd be taking full advantage of it, to be honest.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 309 words.**

* * *

.38 The Sharks

_Sharpedo is a dual-type Water/Dark Pokémon. It evolves from Carvanha starting at level 30. They are known to swim around their victims in an attempt to surround them._

* * *

It's happened once again. The boy and girl have found themselves in a tight situation thanks to the girl's loud mouth, it's a miracle they even managed to get out of the last predicament reminiscent of this.

The only difference between this escapade and the last, however, is that the consequences of Rosa's actions are drastically bigger.

Nate hangs on to the top of the sinking ship's crow's nest, while Rosa clings to his shorts. It goes without question that her needless tugging on the fabric was slowly pulling it down, revealing another layer of clothing underneath.

She thinks pink is a good color on him.

"See what happens everytime you open your mouth? We get into trouble!" Nate points out.

Rosa barely dodges the snap of one of the predators below. She climbs upward some more to save herself, but the fact that the ship is slowly being swallowed from the sea just means that she's only given herself a few more seconds to live, "In my defense, I thought there was only one sharpedo."

"There was at first. Then it called its friends and they ate the **_entire_ **ship in a few bites!"

She clicks her tongue, "What's the big deal anyway? He was staring at me from the water with those beady eyes!"

"That doesn't mean you have to throw a can at him and tell him to hit the fucking road!"

As the ship continues to be taken to a watery grave, the girl hastily climbs up to where the boy is, and hangs onto him by instinct.

The sharpedos begin swimming in circles around the ship's crow's nest, ensuring that the two will most likely not survive without some form of a miracle.

She attempts to lighten the situation.

"Y'know, I hear heaven has a surprising abundance of caviar."

He scoffs.

"I don't care."


	39. 39 The Bunny

**Easter and April Fools are just around the corner, so expect some holiday-related jizz from me because y'know, I'm that kind of guy who reminds you that you should be outside spending time with your family instead of reading some silly story.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Why not? Too fancy for you?**

**Sith Droideka: It's always a bad time of year to go to Hoenn.  
**

**Jupitergirl132: I know you're a girl.**

**Etle the Olympian Flame: I'm sorry, I don't get what you mean when you say this. Do you mean the game's story, the characters, or...?  
**

**Michael Mario: Not like he has anywhere else to store that pink.**

**Azimuth1011: Being yourself is one of life's many lessons you know.**

**Please review! That means you too, lurkers,**

**Word Count: 391 words.**

* * *

.39 The Bunny

_Buneary is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into Lopunny when leveled up with high friendship._

* * *

Rosa impatiently taps her foot just outside her closet, she's been waiting there for quite a while, and it's evident that she doesn't want to wait much longer.

"Are you going to be in there any longer?" she asks with an irritated tone.

"_C-Can I just take it off? I-I don't want to wear it..._"

She sighs, then slams her fist on the door, "No, we had a deal and you agreed to it. There's _no _way you're getting out of this, now shape up, suit up, grow a pair, and **_come outside!_**"

"_O-Okay...Y-You're not gonna laugh though, right?_"

The girl begins giggling, "Hahah! Oh Nate, you know I'll never make fun of you, you're going to look so, _so, **so** _cute! Would I really go out of my way to embarrass you?"

"_I-I...yeah but...okay, whatever. I'm coming out._"

Nate comes out of the closet slowly, not to fuck homosexual men and the like, but to reveal his end of the deal. A deal which in his eyes, has him receiving the short end of the stick.

Two fluffy ears seemingly protrude from the boy's head, and a puffy tail made of cotton sticks out of his rump. As soon as he walks out, Rosa begins giggling at him.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!"

"You were wrong. So horribly wrong. T-This is stupid, I look stupid, _I'm going back inside!_"

Nate re-enters the closet out of shame, Rosa tries to stop him by grabbing his hand, but he's already in and holds no intentions of leaving anytime soon, "Oh come on! Stop being a puss-puss, you look great!"

"_I. Look. Stupid._"

Rosa sighs and proceeds to push her sleeves up, "Don't make me come in there and lock the door. You don't know what those ears are doing to me."

There is a pause before the boy responds.

"_Like you're going to do anything, I'd like to see you come and tr-_"_  
_

The boy is hushed by the sound of the door opening. Rosa hastily removes her visor, and undoes her buns for the act of vain that is to follow.

She walks in, shuts the closet, locks it, and...

"_N-No, w-what are you doing? Get off of me! Help, help, _**_help! Her hands are all over me!_**"

All that's left is the boy's wails of agony.


	40. 40 The Assassinator

**And so begins the 40th chapter. What now, like 60 more to go?**

**Azimuth1011: Always happy to make someone giggle.**

**Sith Droideka: _I need an adult, I need an adult!_  
**

**Michael Mario: Eh, she was just fooling around.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: An ambiguous one.**

**Etle the Olympian Flame: Ah, stay tuned then, that's planned for somewhere later down the line.**

**Please review! That means you too, lurkers.**

**Word Count: 244 words.**

* * *

.40 The Assassinator

_One that assassinates targets for a living._

* * *

The boy figured that Rosa was taking this surprisingly well, especially since the concert mainly revolved around, well, a _girl _player. Throughout the whole thing so far, Rosa had yet to make one complaint about the band, or any complaint in general.

It was an odd silence that he admits he enjoyed.

However, it quickly hits him that the possibility reigns that she's been quiet for some sort of kooky-related killer reason, and he starts to get worried.

He turns around to see his demonic faire maiden, only to see that she isn't planning some sort of murder-by-harpooning, in fact, she seems to be paying attention to the concert and nothing more.

Relieved, he turns his attention back to the band just like her.

He might as well make conversation while he has the opportunity.

"Gee, Roxie and her band sure are great players, aren't they?" he asks, but as soon as he does, he receives a response that isn't in verbal form.

_Click click._

It's a noise most familiar with Nate.

He turns around to see that Rosa has cocked a sniper rifle, a gun which she has seemingly pulled out of nowhere, and now has her sights set on the rocker girl.

"R-Rosa! What are you doing!?"

She clicks her tongue, shaking her head lightly, "You just _had _to compliment her, didn't you? Shame, her music was so good too..."

Everyone around the two are too distracted by the music to care.


	41. 41 The Glitch

**Today's chapter is messed the hell down. Happy April. Wanna know something fun? Look at the numbered title of today's chapter, and then look at the date.**

**Azimuth1011: Shit's serious business bro.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Rosa*.**

**Sith Droideka: In her buns. Where else?**

**Michael Mario: Nah, that's today. Yesterday was Easter.  
**

**Please review! If you do, who won't?**

**Word Count: 577 words.**

* * *

.41 The Glitch

_0101010001010101010100100100 0010010011110010110101010100 0100000101010011010101000100 1001010000110010000001010100 0101010101010010010000100100 1111001011010101010001000001 0101001101010100010010010100 0011_

* * *

"The mixture of toilet twinkie and creamy load in my other vagina created the delicious sphincter sauce that he was so fond of. Now, I've seen more helmets than Hitler, but the sight of his skeleton king made my pussy batter trickle like a rabid dog. With my flappy meal now much like a horse's collar, he thought it was time to start plunging my brown mile. Is now the time to tell him I really need to arc a hardened fudge nugget, I wondered?"

The excerpt in question has just been uttered by a puff-fish resembling Hugh, not a Qwilfish exactly, but an actual, living puff-fish swimming in mid-air. He swims around Nate, asking him about his day.

As the boy strokes Rosa's face for no real reason, he answers, "Inserting a number of chillies into my birth cannon got me pouring spaff faster than greased shit off a shiny shovel."

Hugh nods, he then proceeds to retrieve a katana from his pockets, even though he has none, and he promptly kills himself with an honorable stab for his ancestors. His body turns around, and he floats up to the ceiling, bobbing at it repeatedly.

Rosa giggles at the sight, " It was bliss having his veiny quim prod slid inside me again; stuffing my gaping clam cavern with a 10 inch purple battery-operated monster just didn't get my cum dumpster surging like it used to."

Nate's legs turn into rocket boosters powered by the power of the gods, he then turns to his pure bun-wielding maiden with an inviting hand, "The seemingly never-ending streams of magician's wax emanating from his skeleton king soon had me coated like a plasterer's radio. With his stilton sword thrusting deep into my clunge pool, the sensation of his stilton sword smashing my cervix made me quake like Vanessa Feltz's diesel-powered vibrator."

Rosa nods, taking his hand in delight. Nate blasts off into the ocean skies, which causes the stars to morph into snowflakes, and the sky to turn into Antarctica.

" When he removed his ocean's 11 inches from my puckered brown eye, he was pleasantly surprised to see a footlong fudge bullet staring back as him?" Rosa asks with a frown.

"He knew I couldn't wait to chow down on the chunky choc-nugget off his spam dagger. By now, my spunk dungeon was flowing like a broken coffee maker." Nate answers with a smile.

The two embrace, breaking the curse of the enchanted dragoon goblin and freeing Camelot from his clutches. The then land in front of the village crowd, their mayor appoints them both as Neptune and Neptune, the queen and king _of _Neptune.

The man-child mayor asks the boy if there's anything he'd like to say.

Nate nods.

"The mixture of corn-eyed butt snake and cock snot in my oxo orifice twists all of our worlds collectively, but if a general dystopia can stand on its own, for no real reason, and still survive with the force of a thousand suns to keep surviving until the end of time,"

He pauses to reveal that he is now swirling in an eternal vortex, heading to a nearby black hole, "then I shall continue to be here tomorrow, regardless of whether or not I was there yesterday. Think not of what you _can, _but what if you can't? I remember my mom porking me a good two times after disregarding her advice,"

"I think I deserved it, to be honest."


	42. 42 The Bug

**Hopefully that April Fools Day chapter didn't tire you too much. Anyhow, let's get back to the main plot. Well, not really. Right now is test week so ****expect a few short chapters spread throughout the day. Sorry, we'll be back to normal starting Friday!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, **reregniL, **& DARKWOLF180: You weren't supposed to.**

**Sith Droideka: That's surely an achievement in my eyes.**

**Jupitergirl132: I don't know how to respond to you.**

**Please review! That means you too, lurkers.**

**Word Count: 175 words.**

* * *

.42 The Bug

_Insects are a class of invertebrates within the arthropod phylum that have a chitinous exoskeleton, a three-part body (head, thorax and abdomen), three pairs of jointedlegs, compound eyes and one pair of antennae._

* * *

With gentle steps, Rosa sneaks up on the boy while he's busy reading. However, problems strewn along the way cause more than just a few problems for her.

Nate occasionally yawns, or turns his head around at suspicion that he's been watched by someone, or _something. _Fortunately, the girl's reflexes are more than just something to gloat about on a good Sunday, she puts them to good use, hiding in places the boy wouldn't ever expect a human being to fit in.

Her eyes fixate on the cretin on his visor, rubbing his grubby dirty stick-wide feet on his hat, lathering it with a long unruly hand sticking out of his big elephant trunk nose. Not to mention those big red, irritating, ball-shaped eyes.

The sight just turns her off, she wants it gone.

So when the boy least expects it, she strikes with her blunt bat.

_Hard._

"Ow! Holy fuck, ow! Dammit! What in the hell is your problem, Rosa?!"

After realizing her mistake, she merely giggles with a blush, "I saw a fly!"


	43. 43 The Rabbit

**I dub the next few days, "Animal Week"! So look forward to that for the next five or so days.**

**Jupitergirl132: You are.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: More like "afraid of them when they're on him".  
**

**Sith Droideka: It's a bottomless pocket, really.**

**Michael Mario: "Somewhat", I suppose.**

**reregniL: It is, congrats for finding it.**

**Please review! That includes you too, lurkers.**

**Word Count: 224 words.**

* * *

.43 The Rabbit

_Buneary is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into Lopunny when leveled up with high friendship._

* * *

"What in the world is that?" asks Nate as he opens the door to her room. Another obligatory visit has began with him discovering her sticking her nose in business that she shouldn't be sticking in.

Rosa looks up from her position on her bed, her face beams with a smile, "It's a domestic Buneary! It's not meant for fighting, just for cuddling and stuff. You'll never guess where I found it!"

He lies on the bed, eyes staring at the rabbit, "I kinda don't want to know."

"Come on! Guess! You'll laugh!"

"No. You did something crazy to get it."

"Come on, I know you can do it!"

"No, Rosa."

"Guess!"

"No."_  
_

"Guess!"

"No."

"**_Guess!_**"

"Guess what?"

"Hm, what?"

"**No. _That's__ what._**"

Rosa fumes, which the Buneary notices. Quickly, the bunny makes its way over to the boy, and nips his face. Immediately, he registers the pain and begins wincing, "Ow! Why did that thing bite me!?"

Rosa goes back to smiling, "Because you didn't guess."

"Fine then, what, to what great lengths did you go to get this demon?"

The girl shifts her eyes to her left and to her right, trying to make sure that no one's peeping in on her. Once she dismisses her suspicions, she slowly moves closer to his ears for a quiet whisper.

"I stole it."

"**_What?!_**"


	44. 44 The Fish

**Things should be back to normal by Friday, I'd give deeper details on what's going on, but eh...I'm already in too deep to give any full explanations other than "standardized final".**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Wouldn't you commit crimes if you were evil?**

**Sith Droideka: He's both.  
**

**Jupitergirl132: You really don't.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 338 words.**

* * *

.44 The Fish

_A fish is any member of a paraphyletic group of organisms that consist of all gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals that lack limbs withdigits. Included in this definition are the living hagfish, lampreys, and cartilaginous and bony fish, as well as various extinct related groups._

* * *

As per the girl's suggestion that they go out and have more "couples fun", the two are out on the route just outside their hometown, fishing for Pokemon.

Although in hindsight, Rosa is really the only one participating, and she isn't even using a rod, instead preferring to go in and grab the fishes herself. Nate on the other hand, feels just as content lying on the ground under the warm, yellow sun.

He goes moments undisturbed, and that comes off as a peaceful vibe to him.

But it doesn't last for long.

The boy finds himself prodded at by a seemingly delicate finger, causing the boy to peep open one of his eyes with a rather annoyed scowl on his face, "What?"

"Nate, Nate! Guess what!?" asks Rosa, a cheeky smile on her face.

The boy closes his eyes, not looking at her, but the water dripping from her picks at him excessively, begging for him to open them again, "Did you steal another bunny?"

"Nope, even better!"

"Are you dead?"

"Oh you, stop being so silly, open your eyes!"

Wanting nothing more than a peaceful rest at this point, the boy succumbs to giving his violent "maiden" a few seconds of his time. He opens his eyes.

Only to discover that a school of wild Basculin, both red and blue, have attached themselves onto the girl, jaws locked tight on her tender, wet skin. The fishes wiggle their tails rapidly, trying to rip her skin off, but all they succeed in doing is seeping out her blood, "See? These fish are tickling me!"

Shocked by the sight, Nate jumps up and backs away, not wanting to be the next one attacked, but also surprisingly concerned for the girl's well-being, "R-Rosa! Everytime I think you make the worst decision you possibly could, you turn around and make an even worse one!"

She shakes her head, "Nope! They just like me!"

The boy cringes, "Oh. They like you alright, just not in the way you think they do."


	45. 45 The Parrot

**Alright! We're back to normal now. Sorry for the abrupt schedule, our uploading times will return to usual speed from now on. That is, if you bothered to remember my uploading time.**

**Jupitergirl132: Do you have any better things to talk about?**

**Sith Droideka: It's pretty much the same for everyone.  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Oh my, that sounds rather kinky.**

**Michael Mario: I'm purposely witholding all details for actual character development until a future time, it's too early to dive in that field now.**

**Please review! If you don't who will? Me? Come on, that's kind of pathetic.**

**Word Count: 268 words.**

* * *

.45 The Parrot

_ O is a dual-type Normal/Flying Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon._

* * *

The boy happens to come across a strange sight one day while walking home from training. It's not what he sees that's strange, it's _why _he's seeing it.

A Chatot, perched up in a tree branch.

A Pokemon not native to Unova outside a few Hidden Grottos that no trainer with not much free time bothers to check out. The bird caws and caws repeatedly for no reason. It's not morning, nor is it a rooster, nothing is disturbing the peaceful atmosphere, it has no reason to be cawing.

He has no idea why such a rare sight is even in Aspertia of all places in Unova.

As Nate walks past the Chatot, it speaks to him, one of its natural traits.

"Caw, caw! Boy, boy, boy with weird hair!"

"Excuse me? Are you talking to m-?-"

The boy is interrupted.

"Excuse, excuse! Excuse the goose moose! Caw-caw, caw!"

The boy cocks an eyebrow, "Uh...What? Wait a minute, why am I even talking to you to begin with?"

"You're not talking to me, palm tree! I'm talking to you, caw-caw! Caw!"

He cringes at the label, "I. Am. Not. A palm tree."

"Pineapple head! Pineapple head, caw-caw!'

"Shut up!"

"Coconut, coconut, coconut, co-co!"

Annoyed to hell and back and then some, the boy attempts to leave, but the bird spots something above him, lurking in the trees. Concerned for the boy and his weird hair, he caws again.

"Caw-caw! Run, caw-caw!"

Nate turns around, "What in the hell are you talking abou-"

He is interrupted again. This time by Rosa landing on top of him.


	46. 46 The Dog

**Alright, the weekend is starting early for me. I unfortunately have to report that next week I might be out due to vacationing issues. Regardless, I'll try to draft up a few chapters and put 'em all up at once before I head out.**

**Azimuth1011: His hair is just the epitome of cute and wacky.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It wants to devour the behemoth before it can get a chance to rise up and consume the netherworld.  
**

**Jupitergirl132: It was a real Chatot, unaffiliated to Rosa.**

**Michael Mario: I was thinking of actually getting into development around 75. That should be your point of interest.  
**

**Sith Droideka: I am inclined to believe an animal president wouldn't be as successful as you think it is.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 228 words.**

* * *

.46 The Dog

_Lillipup is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into Herdier starting at level 16, which evolves into Stoutland starting at level 32._

* * *

Nate and Rosa stare out of the window, gawking at the small pup that has arrived at Nate's front door. The absence of a collar and leash indicated that he had no previous owner, and was a stray.

Nate turns to face the girl, "Alright, we've been staring at this Lillipup for about two minutes, are you going to tell me why it's scratching my front door?"

Rosa pouts, "Hey! This wasn't me this time, I swear! But, it _can _be my problem if you want." she slips a knife out of her sleeve, flashing it in the boy's face.

"Let's not."

The two continue to stare at the Lillipup, wondering what possibly could be its motive for scratching the door, "Maybe it wants something?"

"My only guess is that its hungry, and that's not good. My mom says feeding strays are bad because they'll always come back for more." explains the boy. He attempts to shoo the dog away from the other side, but to no avail.

Rosa notices the pup staring at her, she waves in return, "Hee hee! He's so cute, let's let him in!"

The boy protests, but Rosa opens the door anyhow.

As soon as the pup is allowed in, it pounces Rosa instantly, and begins chewing at her buns.

Nate scratches his hair in awkwardness, "Huh...Guess it was hungry after all."


	47. 47 The Joltik

**Ah, Saturday and Sunday, weekends can't come faster. I hope today will be slow, I mean, it's already April for crying out loud. Today's piece is taken from a piece of fanart I saw the other day, just with the BW1 mom substituted for the BW2 mom. Also two questions today!:  Who's your favorite mom out of all the games****? What do you think of the new Mewtwo form revealed yesterday?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Pup's gotta eat man.**

**Azimuth1011: But the real question is: Do dogs like hair?**

**Jupitergirl132: Not everything is going to be creepy, but not everything is going to be fluffy. I'm maintaining a balance here.**

**Sith Droideka: Fun Fact: She bathes her hair in toxins.  
**

**Michael Mario: I'd like to drop some development "hints", but I'm still planning where those should really go, but as long as you're happy with it I honestly can't complain. Your profile says you're from Lemmy's Land. Did you know that that's where I first learned about fan fiction from? I wanted to submit stories but could never learn how, mysteries were fun though.**

**Please review! Even if you haven't done it once throughout the entirety of the story, they make my day.**

**Word Count: 426 words.**

* * *

.47 The Joltik

_Joltik is a dual-type Bug/Electric Pokémon. It evolves into Galvantula starting at level 36. At 0.04 height, Joltik is the smallest Pokemon in existence a this current point in time._

* * *

"_Nate, honey? Can you come down here for a minute?_"

"Yes, mom?" asks the boy as he stands behind his mother. The woman in question has her head buried in the closet, looking severely for a certain object.

Not looking away from the closet, she asks him something, "Do you know where the extension cord is? I've been looking everywhere and I can't seem to find it. Shoots too, I was hoping to vacuum this evening, dang cord is too short.."

"No mom, haven't seen it. Are you sure you aren't using it for something else?"

"I'm pretty sure...Dang, I guess I'll just have to buy a new o-" his mother pauses her lament when she sees something very insignificant on her son's shoulder, "Honey, what is that?"

Although the creature is as small as small could possibly get, his mother's piercing vision is able to spot its presence, if not because she just has a mild fear of bugs stemming from her childhood.

The boy turns to his shoulder, "O-Oh...you mean this little guy?"

"The very same. Nate, what did I tell you about bugs in the house?"

"B-But this is a gift mom, a gift! I'm..uh...not allowed to remove it from my shoulder because it gives me _stimulation._"

His mother cocks an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Who gave you that...that mongrel anyhow?"

"Oh, um...J-Just the girl from next door, t-the cute one that you like! Heheh...D-Did you know it can absorb electricity?" the boy attempts to glorify the girl in a tactic that'll hopefully lighten his potential punishment.

The woman is about to punish his son for breaking house rules all the way to hell and back, when something he says causes her to stop, "Huh? Honey, what did you just say?"

"Uh, about the girl?"

"No, no, about the mongrel."

"That they can absorb electricity?"

His mother begins pacing around the room, when she's finished thinking, she walks up to her son.

"Honey can I see your little friend for a second?"

* * *

Nate's mom whistles with a hint of sweetness as she vacuums the house, now able to get her weekly motherly job done efficiently without a hint of fault.

The boy's little Joltik friend stands attached to a self-made Electroweb extending to the nearest outlet, absorbing its power through the web, it then displaces it into the vacuums short outlet, which it is chewing on rather cutely.

The vacuum works just like a charm, and sucks up all the enigmatic traces of blood around the house.


	48. 48 The Father

**Ah, another day, another chapter. Still trying to see what the whole deal with next week is. Hopefully we'll get that cleared up soon. Question of the day: Besides Pokemon, what other games do you play?**

**Sith Droideka: I'm sure it will, most new Pokemon tend to grow on everyone after time.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Speculation says it's not a form but a new Pokemon entirely.**

**Jupitergirl132: The Joltik was perfectly okay with it.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 428 words.**

* * *

.48 The Father

_The player's father is almost always never seen the game, and rarely alluded to, leaving it ambiguous as to what has happened to him and where is he now at the time of the game's plot. The only exception is Generation III, in which the player's father is a Gym Leader._

* * *

Nate grabs the sheet of paper and skims over it for the sixth time that night, not caring at all for the fact of how dark it was getting. His only concerns were directed at the letter, and whether or not it had any grammatical errors in it.

The letter wasn't for him, it was for somebody else, he just happened to be the person writing it, just like every other month.

* * *

_Dear dad, _

_I'm doing fine here in Aspertia, how have you been? So far my summer has been pretty great, well, except for this one girl, but I'll tell you about her later. Don't worry about her, she's kinda...nice._

_Ahem._

_The other day I told mom I was going to write to you, the second I mentioned her to you, she seemed pretty peeved, like if she was mad at you or something. I don't mean to glorify you as the villain here or anything, I'm just stating the fact. Maybe she's mad because you don't visit often?_

_I swear she isn't like that all the time though, she's still the bubbly, caring woman you fell in love with, really! I'm taking good care of her!_

_ If it makes you feel any better, recently she told me how she met you at a Pokemon Center while you were on your journey as a boy. You thought she looked nice in that nurse uniform, didn't you? Just kidding! She didn't seem peeved mentioning you then, maybe she just has changing emotions? _

_I wouldn't worry about it though. I have bigger problems on my hand._

_So this girl I was mentioning, I suppose you could say she's kind of...pretty, but the fact is that she's kinda bonkers and I'm afraid to tell mom because she might not let me see her and then she'll think I'm the one making that choice and blah blah blah, etc. etc- your baby boy is dead. Really when she's not going crazy she can be quite...the interesting party. I'll try to keep her on the safe side for now, don't worry about it!_

_Uh, I think that's enough writing for today. It's getting pretty late and mom will shoot at me if I stay up too late. Have a nice trip!_

_~Nate_

* * *

"Oh crap!"

After re-reading it for the seventh time, the boy notices that he has misplaced the word "shout" for "shoot" instead. He quickly erases the word and replaces it with the proper substitute.

Lord knows what his mother of all people would do with a firearm.


	49. 49 The Pit

**Alright, maintaining story balance is a bit tough, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it eventually. It's like managing a see-saw, except not really. Anyhow, back to the story.**

**Michael Mario: Haha, congrats for pointing that out, you're the first to do that! Nate's mother had some problems of her own, but she seems to have dropped them as she got older.**

**Jupitergirl132: I'm trying to maintain a balance of chapters that have both Nate and Rosa, chapters with just Nate, and chapters with just Rosa.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I was shooting for a word that I knew people would overlook.**

**Sith Droideka: He honestly doesn't want to admit that her company has grown on him.**

**Please review, even if you lurk, it really helps!**

**Word Count: 373 words.**

* * *

.49 The Pit

_A large hole in the ground._

* * *

The girl walks up to one of Nate's favorite places in all of Aspertia, a simple hill with a lone shady tree looming over it. Since he wasn't present with her, it gave her time to do what needed to be done every first day of the month.

The girl rubs her hands in front of her mouth, exhaling into them to calm herself.

It would go without question that each time the boy encounters a female he holds a liking for so dearly, that he would invite them to this very special place so that they could talk of lucrative subjects, about "life" and its meaning and other unnecessary noise.

Of course, she would try as hard as she could to make him late for every single occasion. But not just so that he would be late and that the girl would walk off, heartbroken by his apparent rejection.

No, she stalls for another reason.

She stalls so that they have enough time to wither away within the hour, but more often than not, some leftover fragments get left behind.

"Ugh, every damn month..."

Stepping on a concealed switch on the hill, a patch of grass opens up, revealing a deep and treacherous pit.

Rosa then dons a rather cute miner's helmet, a pickaxe, and a rope. Flicking the helmet's light on and tying the rope around the tree, she gently climbs down, pickaxe safely in her mouth.

Once she makes it to the bottom, she knows to stay clear of the artificial spikes planted there for the victims. Using the pickaxe, she continuously hacks at the brain matter still stuck to each spike without a shred of regret in her mind, whistling an adorable little tune as she does.

"_La da, da da dum do do,_"

Her pickaxe demolishes a leftover skull on the spike into several billion pieces, scattering what few black strands of hair still attached to it all over the pit.

She scoots her way through the spikes to one that has impaled a head with flesh still on it. Removing it with the pickaxe, she stares at the rotten head, scoffing at the rotten, foul odor emitting from that pale skin.

"Eugh... Get a tan." she mutters.


	50. 50 The Teacher

**Aha! Chapter fifty! We're halfway there, remarkable! So far, so fun. Today's chapter experiences the potential option that Nate has regarding the fact that he ****_could _****tell someone with authority about Rosa's, even though her company has admittedly grown on her.**

**Michael Mario: Yeah, you're right, give ****yourself a pat on the back.****  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It's the journey.**

**Sith Droideka: Never heard of it.**

**Jupitergirl132: It's a trap pit.**

**Please review! As always, love 'em.**

**Word Count: 405 words.**

* * *

.50 The Teacher

_Cheren is a rival character in Pokémon Black and White, and a Gym Leader of Aspertia City's Gym, known officially as the Aspertia Gym in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. He specializes in Normal-type Pokémon. He gives the Basic Badge to Trainers who defeat him._

* * *

Nate walks through the city with caution, bruises all over him, constantly looking around to make sure he isn't being followed, but every time he searches, he sees no sign of anyone on his tail.

Which worries him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he jogs all the way to the school, where Cheren often dwells. Given that he's practically throwaway and has nothing better to do, this mundane boring job suits him well, an eternity teaching snobby shit-faced kids about Pokemon.

Marvelous.

He runs into the school, and then heads for the classroom. Luckily, he catches Cheren just as he was preparing to depart for the evening.

"Cheren, Cheren, Cheren! I'm glad I found you! You're the only disposable person I know with an authority, I'd tell the police but they keep us safe and my mom won't keep _me _safe if I told her!"

Cheren attempts to comprehends the boy's speech, but the fact that he was just subtly insulted by him gets to him first, "I'm sorry Nate, but...what?" he asks, puzzled.

"Look, I need your help! I know now I shouldn't have waited this long to tell anyone about this, and I want someone to know now because I'm starting to be okay with it, and if that happens, I'll be trapped. Trapped forever!"

The teacher's cowlick promptly lowers as soon as he registers the insult.

He tries to ignore it.

"Look, look, what do you want to tell me? You look hurt with all those bruises. I assume someone messing with you?"

Nate takes the opportunity with open arms, but as soon as he opens his mouth to respond to Cheren's question, he notices someone in the window.

Rosa.

Her hair is down, and it's slicked back. If that wasn't enough, she's also dressed in a letterman jacket.

She cracks her knuckles and begins speaking, and even though he can't hear through the window, he can see what words she's saying just by looking at her mouth.

"**_I__ swear to fuck if you tell anyone I'm going to slit your throat, peel your skin, and skullfuck your flesh carcass._**"

The boy's eyes widen, he preps a quick substitution.

"I-I just wanted you to know that I like eggs!"

Cheren gives him a blank face. Turning around, he picks up his teaching equipment, turns off the lights, walks out of the classroom, closes the door, and locks the boy inside.


	51. 51 The Grave

**Forty-nine chapters left to go, hooray! Let's hope for a clean sweep. Information regarding this weekend and my little "vacation" will be dealt out tomorrow.**

**Sith Droideka: That and so much more.**

**Michael Mario: You're damn right he's in too deep. If he wanted help, he should have said shit long time ago.**

**Jupitergirl132: It won't be for a long time.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Oh my god..**

**Please review! If you don't, who will. **

**Word Count: 306 words.**

* * *

.51 The Grave

_A grave is a location where a dead body (typically that of a human, although sometimes that of an animal) is buried._

* * *

The girl tosses the shovel over to the boy, who accepts possession of it after some slight hesitation. Nate walks over to the bed of dirt and stabs the tool into it, Rosa watches afar from a crypt.

They start a banter.

"So, what am I supposed to be doing again?"

"Smuggling."

"Smuggling?"

"Yes...and no. To be precise, grave-digging for dead people stuff that we can pawn for cash."

"Doesn't that seem a bit unethical to you?"

"No. Should it? These people aren't alive, they're dead, husks of rotting old skin that can't move, who have families that have moved on since their death. No, their stuff is now ours for the taking. Necklaces, bracelets, gold teeth, ear rings, all that stuff."

"Huh. Mildly good point.." admits the boy as he almost flings some dirt behind him in the wrong direction.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that! Now. As soon as you hit the coffin, rip it open with the shovel, jack the dead fuck's shit, and then I'll smuggle it Enrique, assuming that mongrel can deliver us the "goods"."

"Who the hell is Enrique? When and how did you ever come in contact with an Enrique!?"

Rosa sticks a strand of hay in her mouth, "Lentimian drug lord, we came into contact while I was on the lam after stealing two tons of bread from a food bank."

Nate does not bother to press for details, so she goes on.

"Anyhow, do you know what kind of business she dabbles in?"

The boy cocks an eyebrow, "Enrique is a "she"..?"

"Duh. Now guess!"

Nate scratches his head, "Uh, I don't know...? Scatology? Is she into that?"

Rosa shakes her head, "Nope, but close. She's in the nutella business. That's why I stole bread in the first place."

Nate merely returns to his shovel business.


	52. 52 The Summer

**Here's the lowdown regarding my vacation this week, starting today and running through Saturday and Sunday, I'm going to be out for a little bit. In which case, I'm going to upload today's chapter, Saturday's chapter, and Sunday's chapter all at once for you all to enjoy. Please enjoy while I'm out, I'll be back Monday!**

**Azimuth1011: What a working formula that is.**

**Michael Mario: She gets very technical when it comes to "business", mind you.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It's kind of overrated if you ask me. I like it, but it's not something I'd be eating for the rest of time.**

**Jupitergirl132: You'll be disappointed with post-game then.**

**Sith Droideka: Are you reading song lyrics, quoting impending doom, or reciting some demonic spell on me?**

**I'll get to everyone's reviews of these three chapters on Monday!**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 353 words.**

* * *

.52 The Summer

_The warmest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from June to August and in the southern hemisphere from December to February._

* * *

Nate relaxes in the comfort of his extended lawn chair, taking in the hot sun with a smile and silence. He is at the shore of Aspertia City, beyond that the ocean, and miles of nothingness until Castelia City appears out of no where.

Ninjasks cry in the distance, their constant screeches only rivaled in volume by the flapping of their own wings. So far, the boy's summer has gotten up to a good start.

With nothing but his wetsuit on, a book in his hands, and sunglasses on his face, the boy spends the day in relaxation amongst the calm waves, away from the douchebags who put too much shit on him.

Unfortunately, he won't be getting that wish today, and for obvious reasons.

The girl peeks over him, clad in only a two-piece. At first he doesn't notice her presence, but then he feels as if he's being watched.

Puzzled by this rather untimely feeling, the boy edges up his sunglasses and looks around. What other people on the beach are off doing their own little thing, the boy himself is safely secluded in his "safe-haven", which begs him to ask why he feels like he's being stared down.

And that's when he turns around.

And he meets two pools of characteristic murder looking back at him.

"_**Holy fuck! Rosa!**_" Nate jumps up instantly, and begins staggering about on the sand, Rosa takes this opportunity to push him into the water.

"_Aah!_" squeals the boy as Rosa pushes him in. Unfortunately, he is pushed in forward, and his body is not enough to break the surface tension.

His body lies above water for two seconds before he sinks in, his entire front side having been slapped harshly.

As soon as Nate recovers, he sits up in the shallow water and spits out the water he's accidentally consumed, "Rosa! What the hell did you do that for?!"

Rosa jumps in after him and begins hugging him, "I just thought you needed to get wet!"

"Why's that?"

She shifts her eyes, and then whispers in his ear.

"_It makes your bulge more noticeable._"


	53. 53 The Autumn

**Part two of my little excessive chapter romp continues. As is the case with yesterday, I will get to all subsequent reviews for these chapters on Monday.**

**Please review, it really does help!**

**Word Count: 363 words.**

* * *

.52 The Autumn

_The third season of the year, between summer and winter, in the northern hemisphere from September to November._

* * *

Another gust of wind blows through Aspertia, the boy shivers as leaves glide past him. Leave it to his mother to request the leaves be raked up before the winter.

During one of the worst days in fall history.

As he rakes, Oshawott scuttles up to him, sporting summer attire. A certain sunny apparel that consists of tiny trunks and sunglasses with red rims. However, he doesn't appear to be very comfortable with it, which is an obvious conclusion.

He's late.

"Osha, osha osha!" says the otter, his tiny body shivering. The little tot could have sworn the boy told him it was getting hotter recently, then he comes out, only to discover the season's changed.

"Yeah, sorry Oshawott. I forgot to remind you that seasons tend to change every month for whatever reason." the boy sighs as he rakes in another handful of leaves into the pile. Oshawott prepares to hop in for fun, but the boy stops him before he can.

"Wait, don't!"

"Osha?"

The boy quivers again before explaining, "If you jump in the pile, all the leaves will get disoriented. Mom will get mad if she sees this, she'll think I'll be slacking off! You know how mad single, young mothers get when all they got constantly screws up."

Oshawott nods, but that's not to say that the thought of jumping in and raining on the boy's parade has been completely erased from his mind.

Just as the otter contemplates going against his trainer's orders, Rosa and Snivy accomplish that task for him.

"**_Kaboom!_**"

"_**Sniv, sniv**_!"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Nate says repeatedly seconds before the girl and her grass-snake collide into the leaf pile.

As soon as they hit, the leaves scatter all over the place, prompting Oshawott to join in the fun while it lasts.

The boy is left to rake then all up all over again, but even he can't seem to do that, as the girl insists repeatedly, with consequence in mind, that he should drop his work and have some fun.

He eventually resorts to raking leaves while the girl and the two Pokemon have the time of their lives around him.


	54. 54 The Winter

**Final chapter in my chapter overload. Things will be back to speed Monday!**

**Please review, it really does help!**

**Word Count: 370 words.**

* * *

.54 The Winter

_The coldest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from December to February and in the southern hemisphere from June to August._

* * *

The blizzard going on outside is the sole indication that the weather is fucked up today. Snow blowing everywhere, icicles forming at every and any possible place, there seemed to be no end to the cold madness.

Nate looks outside at the rest of Aspertia, which is now pretty much a frozen taiga. And today of all days, his mother requests for him to shovel the snow out of the drive-way.

Oshawott walks up next to him, shivering in his cute little jacket. It seems as if he was another season late, bringing a jacket more suitable for autumn in the winter. Peeved that he's fallen into yet another ruse, he kicks his trainer's ankle lightly.

"Oh come on! It's not my fault your clothes take too long to arrive from overseas."

"Osha osha!"

"Don't order stuff online then if you have to use my card to do it."

Oshawott stumbles off to go order mittens in order to survive in the arctic tundra.

The boy continues to stare outside in the window, until he is faced with a bizarre feeling of an otherworldly presence.

He already knows why.

The boy wipes the window clear of the fresh condensation and peeks around.

It doesn't take him long to notice the freezing girl just outside his door. At first he wonders what Rosa's doing outside in the cold, alone even, but then in the end he just chalks it up to her craziness.

His eyes dart from her feeble body to the crackling fireplace in his living room.

"Ugh.." he sighs with a roll of his eyes, and puts on his coat, mitts, and muffs. He's just too nice.

* * *

The girl sleeps calmly now on the couch, her head delicately placed in his lap, though it's obvious from the get-go that the boy isn't really enjoying it.

The otter begins snickering at him, he doesn't take it lightly.

"Oh yeah, sure, you think this is cute now, just watch how "cute" it'll be when she wakes up."

Oshawott leaves with a shrug, leaving him to look after the girl, something that he's "forcing" himself to commit to, just until she wakes up.

For no reason at all, he strokes her hair.


	55. 55 The Spring

**I told you I'd be back on Monday. I hope you guys aren't too gruntled by my disappearance. Things are going to be starting back up now, so let's get things underway. Today can be considered a "first part" to what is to come tomorrow.**

**Jupitergirl132: I did have a great time, thanks.**

**Sith Droideka: Oh no, I'm well aware of Les Miserables.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Winter is...adequate.**

**Crown of Gold: Thank you! Always nice to here from a new reader.**

**Please review! That includes lurkers.**

**Word Count: 237 words.**

* * *

.55 The Spring

_Spring is one of the four conventional temperate seasons, following winter and preceding summer._

* * *

The recent weather has taken a toll on Aspertia, and on Unova as a whole and it doesn't seem to be lighting up anytime soon.

Oshawott sniffs and sneezes again as he keeps a steady pace behind his trainer, the boy is safely protected from the harsh storm with a sturdy raincoat, while Oshawott has seen better days.

His coat would be better suited for the snow.

Regardless, the two continue to press onward, not back home, but elsewhere. The boy's intentions lie elsewhere for the time being, and the reason for that is safely bundled in his arms.

He breaths harshly as he treads through the slough of mud, mud which manages to rise up all the way to up to Oshawott's neck. He's a vivid swimmer, sure, but the thing is is that mud isn't water.

It's dirt that wants to believe it's water.

As soon as they get out of the mud, a loud thunder causes Oshawott to jump in fright, he hurries to the safety of Nate's ankle.

His quivering is calmed, for the time being, with a simple pat on the head.

The two continue their descent into the stormy night, as a curious and puzzled Rosa peeks on from a nearby bush, as is the case with just about every other day of the week, she has nothing else to do.

"Hmm..." she mumbles, binoculars situated in front of her face.


	56. 56 The Deed

**Today concludes the small arc started yesterday. Just what is our pair up to?**

**Michael Mario: Glad to know you like Oshawott!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Who knows, you'll find out today.**

**TheDominator606: You can do anything as long as it doesn't cripple the rules.**

**Sith Droideka: Nothing that particularly relates to her.**

**Jupitergirl132: It's really _Oshawott _who's unprepared.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 265 words.**

* * *

.56 The Deed

_Done by a samaritan, a charitable or helpful person._

* * *

By the time the storm finally lightens up, the gloomy darkness it once occupied gets replaced by something much more soothing. A glistening sunshine complimented only by a colorful rainbow, an inviting invitation to all of the wild Pokemon roaming about.

Nate and Oshawott approach a rather small pond, with Rosa peeking from afar, still confused as to what the two are doing.

The boy bends down at the edge of the water. The girl can't comprehend him well from her position, but she deduces from his hand motions that he's inviting someone over to him.

A family of duckletts, led by a swanna, approach the two. The swanna ruffles its feathers while it approaches the duo with caution for its children. The ducks quack over and over, eager to play.

Nate shows the bundle to the swanna, who quickly recognizes what's in it. Before the bird can get angry, he explains the dilemma, and how he had come across whatever was inside, just outside his house during the storm.

Hesitant, the swanna nods in understanding, and allows the boy to continue with his rescue.

Rosa adjusts her binoculars, and it is then that she sees Nate releasing a small ducklett into the pond, it is the smallest of the lot.

The duck reunites with its family, prompting swanna to cheer. After thanking the two for their help, the swan instructs its children to stop lollygagging about and pay attention.

The energetic little birds nod, and they swim after their departing guardian.

"Huh..." mumbles Rosa, she has made the decision not to interrupt the moment, if not because she finds it nice to see the boy being happy, rather than aggravated.

A longing sigh tugs at her heartstrings as the birds continue to swim off, she wonders why she can't be treated with that same amount of tenderness.


	57. 57 The Masterpiece

**Look forward to more small arcs as the story continues! I suppose you can call the one that just passed an _arc-within-an-arc. _With that said, we're getting close to sixty!**

**Today, a new Nintendo Direct for the 3DS was released! Of the games shown, the notable ones are: Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros, Mario Golf World Tour, Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies, Mario Party 3DS, Super Luigi U, Mario VS Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move, Braverly Default, Donkey Kong Country Returns, the Oracle Zeldas, and a Link to the Past 2. Of these titles, which interest you?**

**Sith Droideka: Starting to notice that something's wrong with their "perfect" relationship, to be specific.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Thank you!**

**Jupitergirl132: The thing is that she doesn't _think _she's insane.**

**Michael Mario: Soon, very soon..**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 311 words.**

* * *

.57 The Masterpiece

_A work of art that is truly considered the best of its time._

* * *

Nate flinches multiple times as Rosa continues to work on his back. The two are alone in the boy's room, with Rosa's blissful humming of death being the only sound accompanying their presence.

The boy is without his jacket and wetsuit, leaving the upper half of his body bare and exposed. An embarrassing sight, given that he was never really muscular to begin with, he would be best described as a fluffy sheep in wolf's clothing.

Rosa does not mind, in fact, it's a chance of a lifetime.

"Are you almost done ye- Ow!" Nate attempts to ask, but pain shoots through him halfway.

"Almost, give me a few seconds!" Rosa answers. Afterwards, she gives his back a small peck to ease the pain.

It really doesn't help,

Rosa continues to chisel and chisel, scraping out skin as if the boy were a sculpture to be. The blood oozing out of him does not help, and she constantly has to dabble his back with a wet cloth in order to stop it.

"Ugh...Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you love me!"

"I beg to differ..."

The two are silent save for Rosa's small mumbles and grunts relating to the work itself.

Once she is finally done, she clasps her hands together. With a cheer, she stares at her craftsmanship with a smile. Placing her knife down, she instructs the boy to go to the bathroom mirror.

Nate is instructed to turn around and view what she's done for him.

"Now, no matter where you go or who you talk to, you'll always be tagged as _mine!_"_  
_

Disturbed, the boy follows her earlier order and turns her around to inspect the "work of art". Although the words are mirrored by the glass, he can still perfectly make out what the girl has carved into his back.

_Rosa._


	58. 58 The Trap

**Today I've been swamped with needless paperwork, let's hope that never happens again. It always chomps the most out of my day.**

**Sith Droideka: You sure do make a good point, perhaps it is time for that to happen..**

**Crown of Gold: It wasn't a trick more than just blatant tolerance. Not following her way is a recipe for death. Or worse.**

**Jupitergirl132: His skin is a steel powerhouse, that's how.**

**Michael Mario: His back now has signs of those whips..**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Oh yes,**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 212 words.**

* * *

.58 The Trap

_Initial Japanese scan previews of Pokemon Black and White 2 accidentally featured a mistake that labeled both of the playable characters (Nate and Rosa) as the male gender. This error was quickly fixed to male and female shortly afterwards._

* * *

As soon as she enters her house, Rosa zooms up the staircase, not even bothering to greet her mother. The woman in question is at first puzzled by her daughter's swift actions, but shrugs it off in the end, by now she is convinced that her daughter is just too much a bother to deal with.

"I'm going to be in my room, mother!" she shouts from the second floor.

The woman cocks an eyebrow, before acknowledging that little detail, and heading back into the kitchen.

Rosa enters her room and breathes harshly. Without another sound, she locks the door and begins to strip quickly. Removing every single bit of clothing she has on until only her panties remain, even her buns have been undone.

Carefully, the girl pulls the elastic of the panties to reveal her precious unmentionables underneath. While nice, her intentions have nothing to do with it.

Her fingers instead pluck something lodged _within _her unmentionable, with precision, she removes it, and then takes a bite out of it.

It is a sausage.

"Phew, I've been saving that all day and it's still good!" with a smile, she continues to eat the link, with no regrets for having spooked Nate and Hugh into believing the impossible earlier that day.


	59. 59 The Limit

**So the question remains, the most obvious of all. Nate is no crazy person, he's normal, and he has limits. If he can't turn to anyone else for help, he might as well just settle the problem himself.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I know right? **

**Sith Droideka: Nah, the sausage wasn't contaminated. Unless she has some sort of fateful disease in her cooch, in which case...**

**Jupitergirl132: You knew stuff like this was coming when you saw the rating wasn't "K+".**

**Michael Mario: Rosa likes to be "unique" in more ways than one, carrots just aren't going to do it for her. Plus, they're too "hard" for her "hole" if you get what I mean.**

**Azimuth1011: I completely understand.**

**Please review! That means lurkers too!**

**Word Count: 441 words.**

* * *

.59 The Limit

_The point, edge, or line beyond which something cannot or may not proceed._

* * *

**_"No."_**

The boy states the response firmly, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

The girl is shocked beyond utter disbelief, unable to comprehend that the man of all of her dreams, the one that was supposed to stick with her through thick and thin, was actually telling her _no. _

Granted, these plans were made without the boy's permission, but in her mind, it still counts, apparently.

It doesn't take long for Rosa's shocked expression to subside, and when it does, it is replaced with one of laughter. Of all the ways she could respond to him, it's with laughter.

"Hahaha! _Hahaha!_ **_Hahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!_** Oh Nate! What are you talking about? What do you mean "no"? You can't say no to me, _**you can't!**_" Rosa cringes while trying to recover from her laughter, while also wiping her eyes.

Because such a subject is downright hilarious.

Nate, however, finds nothing hilarious, and stands on his decision, "I mean it. I'm through. I'm tired of you bossing me around just because you think you can have your way with me, I'm sick of it! You're weird, you're a creep, you've kept me prisoner twice, and I can't even hang out with anyone anymore because they're all afraid of you! **_Leave me the fuck alone!_**"

A pause overtakes Nate's room, Rosa is silent, still, and with a blank expression. She has now realized that the boy is serious, and if such confidence allows him to usurp her, then "problems" will begin to emerge.

She does not have the time, nor patience, to deal with such incompetence.

After seconds of silence, Rosa wipes one of her eyes with a light sniffle. She then balls her fists up, and puts one in the pockets of her culottes. Nate himself keeps his position, he doesn't make any move that would imply inferiority.

He assumes she's going to bring a knife out.

He is dead wrong.

Out of nowhere, the girl retracts her fist from her pocket, revealing her ruse. Before the boy can react and get out of the way, Rosa sends a harsh fist to his cheek, throwing him to the wall, which collides with his back briefly, until he is ultimately sent to the floor.

A bruised Nate lies on the floor, breathing harshly. For a few moments, Rosa keeps her fist where it was when she punched him, and then slowly retracts it. She adjusts her visor, and then gets on her knees to see her precious angel.

"Aww, Nate! You silly goose, now why'd you have to go and make me do that?" she asks with a bubbly smile.

The boy does not respond.


	60. 60 The Assistant

**And so, the last chapter revealed the start of a new small arc. I hope you all enjoy!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Nothing too different from what they usually do.  
**

**Sith Droideka: Tension. Tension rising.**

**Jupitergirl132: You shouldn't bait me if you say you can't say it.**

**Michael Mario: He was dead meat the moment she saw him.**

**TheDominator606: It honestly won't be.**

**Please review, if you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 518 words.**

* * *

.60 The Assistant

_Bianca is a Pokémon Trainer from the Unova region._

_She is a rival character in Pokémon Black and White and an Assistant Pokémon Professor to Professor Juniper in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2._

* * *

"Sni, sni, snivy!"

Snivy trots with a merry pace behind Rosa as she walks down Aspertia City. During this time, she takes the opportunity to think about previous actions earlier that day. What with bruising her future husband and whatnot.

He sure deserved it, and in her defense, was asking for it badly.

"Nope, I didn't do anything wrong!" she says with a smile. Her belief happens to be that everyone needs a little reminder now and then about what alignment they're supposed to be in. in Nate's case, all she was really doing was "_punching_" him into shape.

Thinking about it further, she comes to the conclusion that she may have disciplined too hard.

Which explains why she and Snivy are out and about today. Because of the bruise coming from that harsh punch, as well as a bunch of other unnamed and "apparent" injuries that "seemingly" stemmed out of nowhere, the boy is forced to be confined to his bed for the next few days, under the orders of his angelic mother.

Bless her excellent decisions.

That said, it is not her that will be taking of her son herself, but rather Rosa, who gleefully volunteered to stick with the boy through his numbered days. To Nate's mom, this was just a simple alternative method that would let her have more free time for herself.

Such an offer could not be refused.

"Rosa! **_Rosa!_**O-Over here!" calls a voice from afar.

It is Bianca, the assistant to Professor Juniper, and the hyperactive nuisance who gave Rosa her elegant little grass-snake. The bun-tailed girl is less than happy to have to interact with the blonde peon again, but the interaction is required, especially for Nate's safety.

"Hello Bianca, I assume you have the import?" asks Rosa in a rather dry tone. Any moment of the day not spent with Nate seems to sum up to that.

"Y-Yeah! I do, it took a while to get Juniper to let me import it from Johto, but she finally let me after I told her it was for you! I really hope you and her become super-best-friends!" with a bounce of glee, Bianca takes out a poke ball.

She releases it, revealing a miltank.

"Mil, mil! Miltank!" says the cow.

Bianca bows and clasps her hands together, "Here she is! Please take care of her!" the girl's usual bound of excitement is then momentarily replaced by a puzzled look, "Um, excuse me, and don't get mad! B-But, um, why do you need a miltank again?"

"Snivy, carry her please." with a nod, the grass-snake skips over to the cow. Snivy entangles the miltank with a couple of vines, and then proceeds to tug her _all the way _down the street back to Nate's house.

Rosa's eyes dart from that scene back to Bianca, "No particular reason, I guess you could say I'm just nursing. Um, ugh...thanks anyhow."

Bianca doesn't catch the disgust aimed at her, "Alrighty then, thank you Rosa!"

Rosa mumbles as she walks away, with Snivy struggling to carry the miltank right behind her.

"No. **_Thank you._**"


	61. 61 The Nurse

**With less than forty chapters to go, the tension just continues to rise. What the hell's going to happen next?**

**Michael Mario: Only the most hardcore people can drink straight milk. Straight from the utter.  
**

**Azimuth1011: It didn't really help him though.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: What? You wouldn't want a girl looking after you?**

**Jupitergirl132: She's gonna do a lot with that cow. If you know what I mean.**

**Sith Droideka: Don't jinx it, man.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 416 words.**

* * *

.61 The Nurse

_Nursing is a profession within the health care sector focused on the care of individuals, families, and communities so they may attain, maintain, or recover optimal health and quality of life._

* * *

Nate's eyes widen in response to the announcement.

"What do you mean she's going to look after me?! She's insane!" pleads the boy, but his pleas fall over deaf ears. His mother merely continues to fold his laundry.

"Oh Nate, stop being so pouty! She volunteered to help me out, she's a real nice girl, I don't think I'll ever understand why you hate her so much." she proceeds to roll her eyes.

"I guess boys will be boys."

The boy stammers for a few moments, unable to comprehend what his mother has just told him, "W-Wha...**What?! _What!? _**What are you talking about? She's evil! Pure evil, evil incarnated! Why are you calling her a saint!? She's the whole reason I'm stuck in bed anyway!

"Compared to you, she _is _a saint. She's trying to be nice to you and you're doing is acting rude and pushing her away. I'm pretty sure I didn't raise you like that!"

The boy is about to respond when the doorbell rings.

It catches the attention of Nate's mother, "Ah! That's probably Rosa, I'll go get the door!"

By the time proper introductions are set downstairs and Rosa enters the boy's room, she finds him hiding under his blanket covers.

"Awh, Nate! Now what are you doing under there?"

Nate's reply is rather blunt.

"Hiding from you. God forbid my injurer also turns out to be my caretaker." despite the hurtful comment aimed towards her, Rosa doesn't seem to react to it negatively, if at all.

Instead, she skips up to the boy's bed and sits down next to him, "Aww, come on now. Your mom let me look after you, so I promise I won't hurt you anymore!"

"Forget about it and go home, please." he says.

She smirks, "I won't be doing anything or going anywhere unless you get out from under those covers and look me in the eye."

As much as the boy wants to put up a fight, he knows that if it's against Rosa, then it's a worthless effort. With a grunts, he shifts his position in the bed and sits up.

The first thing that he takes into account is that Rosa is dressed as a nurse.

"Uh, what. Rosa, why are you-"

She flicks his nose playfully, "If I'm going to play the part, I might as well look like it too, right right?!" she asks gleefully.

The boy places his face in his hands, shaking his head with a groan.

"Now, how about a hamburger and some milk?"


	62. 62 The Maid

**And so, Nate continues to be hospitalized by the embodiment of Satan herself, in the flesh. Just how the hell can I make things worse for this guy?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Pfft. Alright then. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Michael Mario: Maybe it's just a little bit of both.  
**

**Please review! Why not? It's fun!**

**Word Count: 479 words.**

* * *

.62 The Maid

_A maid, or housemaid or maidservant, is a female person employed in domestic service. Although now usually found only in the most wealthy of households, in the Victorian era domestic service was the second largest category of employment in England and Wales, after agricultural work._

* * *

As the second day of hospitalization rolls by, Nate slowly begins to be getting better physically, but inside he is mentally devastated. Here Rosa is, trying to be all nice, trying to act like a healer, when it's her fault to begin with that he's confined to his bed in the first place.

If that's not enough, no one believes him when he tries to tell the truth, no one. Part of this isn't too surprising though, considering the fact that Rosa looks like the kind of happy-go-lucky person that wouldn't hurt a fly.

**Looks.**

Rosa steps in Nate's room for the first time that morning, after previously greeting his mother a few minutes earlier. Whether she is oblivious to Rosa's tyranny or not is something that might not ever be revealed.

Nate notices that something is off about Rosa today, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out either. Her garments have been again exchanged for a different set of clothes.

These new clothes in fact, make her look like a French maid.

"Hi Nate! How are you doing?!"

The boy groans, "A few more days of this crap- **_That's_**how I'm doing."

She hops up onto his bed and climbs on his body, her face inches away from his, "Awwh, don't be so down. I'm here now so I'm sure your day will be excellent from here on out!"

"Just stop being so giddy about it, christ." mumbles the boy.

She pretends as if she hadn't heard that, and instead moves the conversation forward.

"Say Nate, do you like my costume?"

Nate attempts to adjust himself, but what with the girl being on top of him, such an easy task proves to be difficult, "I don't. My dick does. That sure says something, doesn't it?"

Rosa giggles, "Haha! Oh Nate, you're such a charmer. Come on, I'm your little maid, don't you want to tell me what you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop channeling my inner claustrophobia for one."

Rosa lets out another string of giggles, "But really though, come on Nate! I'm taking care of you, isn't there anything you want? _**Anything?**_" for scandalous reasons, she brushes her finger against the boy's chest.

"Just...just do something to get yourself off and leave me alone for the rest of the day, alright?" explains Nate in the most thorough way he can. Not offended by these plans, Rosa quickly comes up with a way to adhere to his demand.

Adjusting her position, she presses her breasts to his face.

He doesn't voice his surprise for the few brief moments that it is contained within him. A mild enjoyment stemming from his teenage hormones sends a tingling vibration through his body, a vibration that fights the following rhetorical question that he makes clear.

"This is my life from now on, isn't it?"


	63. 63 The Dissection

**Dang, it feels like only yesterday the beginning of April started, and it feels like even sooner than I first started this story. Ah, memories. So, topic of the day: Do you browse on a computer? Or on a phone?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: You shouldn't be on a boat if it doesn't float.**

**Jupitergirl132: He's practically lost her mind.**

**Sith Droideka: Nate's mom is just looking out for her son, honest! She's the _perfect _mother!**

**screamXD: He surely doesn't know that.**

**Michael Mario: He really doesn't want to be living it either way.**

**Please review! I'd think of some sort of incentive to get you to do it, but I can't really think of anything.**

**Word Count: 387 words.**

* * *

.63 The Dissection

_Dissection (also called anatomization) is the process of disassembling and observing something to determine its internal structure and as an aid to discerning the functions and relationships of its components._

* * *

"Exactly what is this supposed to be?" asks the boy, who blankly stares at the dead sewaddle on-a-plate offered to him by the ever-loving, sadistic Rosa. In return, Rosa offers a bubbly smile, she still sports the maid outfit from the previous day.

It comes off as no surprise that she's taken a liking to it.

"It's a sewaddle, silly! See, since you're stuck in bed all day, **_I'm_**taking the liberty of reminding you of the knowledge you're supposed to know as a trainer. Think of me as your teacher, your sexy teacher!"

She begins to rub one of his nipples in a manner that oddly tingles him.

"_Yeah, I want that kind of relationship with you._" she says in a husky voice, having already taken up the persona of _Ms. _Rosa.

She expects Nate to be the quirky little cute student boy, and with no other choice but death, he abides by that.

"Uh-huh. And what do you want me to do with this dead, ugly leaf-worm?" asks Nate. He picks up a scalpel left on the plate, and prods the dead worm for a few minutes, rummaging its organs around blankly.

The worm's leaves are dull, no longer the shiny green color they were when it was alive, now dying, littered with moth holes, and of course, are shriveled brown in color. It is truly the most peasant of sewaddle leaf-coats.

"Dissect him, duh! Take out his organs, **_organ_**ize them, and then I'll grade it!"

"And what is this supposed to teach me that I don't already kno-"

"**_Ms. Rosa,_**Nate." she corrects.

"Ugh. _And what is this supposed to teach me that I don't already know, __**Ms. Rosa. . . ?**_"

"Pokemon discipline. You need to learn that sadistically torturing Pokemon is the only way to get them to listen to you! This sewaddle obviously didn't leave me alone when I was outside this morning, and what do you think I did when he kept nibbling on my buns?"

Rather than giving her a verbal response, he points at the deceased body in front of him.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! You're getting so much better than this!"_  
_

Her giddiness does not stop him from becoming disturbed, "Yeah...I think I'm going to be transferring schools now."

"I'll need to see a parent signature first, mister."


	64. 64 The Expedition

**Today's chapter takes place a few days after the unruly dissection, giving the implication that by now, Nate's recovered- ****_to an extent._**

**Sith Droideka: Bondage. _James Bondage._**

**Michael Mario: It's the deeper details that I like to go into. Implying things is fun, but really _explaining _the twisted shit is what I love to go about.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It's not like you actually had or trained one anyhow.**

**Jupitergirl132: I wrote that on purpose to see if you'd catch it. Now _you're _losing your mind.****_Zingo!_**

**Please review! If you don't, who will? Me? That's kind of embarrassing.**

**Word Count: 552 words.**

* * *

.64 The Expedition

_A journey or voyage undertaken by a group of people with a particular purpose, esp. that of exploration, research, or war._

* * *

Mandibuzz circle around in the sky above them, squawking loudly. Another indication of their location.

With gigantic backpacks strapped on, Nate and Hugh continue to persevere through the harsh winds of the rolling sunset wilds, Nate being barely able to stand up without a cane to support himself. He has recovered from his many "_mysterious_" bruises and other influenzas, to a certain point.

The Desert Resort.

Due to the relentless winds, Hugh shields his face from getting pelted with tiny pieces of gravel with his arm, the last thing he would want is a bunch of sharp pebbles slicing and dicing his eyes, and doing the hell away with his vision.

"Nate, Nate! Are you okay?!" asks Hugh through the wind, barely even able to spot his best friend anymore. Nate merely coughs in response, a bit too sick to keep going. However, it is a response that confirms that he's still alive.

Hugh covers his mouth with his unnecessarily big jacket collar, and makes his way to the other boy. As soon as he gets close to him, he wraps an arm around him.

"It's alright, we'll get through this. Rest a bit."

Nate promptly lets go of himself after hearing that, feet no longer bothering to walk, he instead relies on Hugh for transportation.

He mumbles with a sore throat, "Hugh...too...weak..."

Hugh keeps a tight grip on him, they keep going.

Nate's cane is lost in the sandstorm, never to be seen again.

Hugh clicks in his tongue in frustration to the person that thought this would be a good idea, and instantly questions why he himself agreed to it to begin with. Wasn't he supposed to be the one with common sense?

"Whatever."

As soon as the sandstorm lights up, Hugh too finds that he's losing the will to walk. Now able to see the desert himself, he manages to locate the ruins he was issued to look for hours earlier.

The second his eyes make contact with it, he drops to the floor alongside Nate, both boys on top of each other in one way or another, and hopelessly exhausted.

Hugh coughs, his throat as dry as can be, "What kind of old-day jackass thought it would be a good idea to hide maple syrup in a gigantic tomb? We're not even _in-fucking-side _yet and I'm tired. I just can't do it."

Nate climbs the steps leading up to the ruins by crawling, his hand barely touching the door after he gets to the top, "Apparently someone though "golden" syrup was- **_Hack!-_**valuable enough to keep hidden for a thousand years.."

Hugh repeats the action, and ends up next to his friend. Together, they use the last of their strength to pry open the tomb's door, "Why does she make us do stuff like this? I wouldn't have even gone if you weren't hurt."

Nate turns on his backside, looking at the burning sun. He licks his lips repeatedly, and then wipes his forehead twice, "Shows just how much you care about me."

"Shut up."

Nate wipes his forehead again, moisture being the only thing in the world he wants at the moment, "You shut up. Your hot air is making me sweaty."

Hugh is too tired to give the boy a good friendly smacking.


	65. 65 The Rumble

**Pokemon Scramble U, the third game in the Pokemon Rumble series, was released yesterday! Well, considering the fact that I'm writing this on Wednesday, it should really be ****_today, _****but since I'm submitting it on Thursday and etc, ****_yeah..._**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Probably didn't train it for long then.**

**Jupitergirl132: Most likely because it's not at all what you ****experienced.**

**Michael Mario: But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Rosa is the grief-stricken sun!**

**So, what do you think? Have you ever played any of the previous ****_Rumble _****games? What other spin-offs do you want to see on the Wii U? I say spin-off because expecting main games on anywhere but a handheld is the equivalent of mental retardation.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 497 words.**

* * *

.64 The Rumble

_Pokémon Scramble U is a Pokémon spin-off game for the Wii U eShop available for digital download. It is the successor to the 2011 3DS release Pokémon Rumble Blast._

* * *

Immediately following the expedition, the boy was faced with even more grueling hospitalization for the injuries he received while over there. The syrup was apparently, not all it was cooped up to be in the fabled legends of lore that glorified it to the highest extent.

After a few days, Nate was nursed back to health, albeit in the worst way possible, but still good to go. Rosa was sent off, and the boy's life soon returned to the mundane routine it was before.

As per his usual routine, the boy checks up on the girl to ensure that he is never hung off a bridge with his two tied-up intestines acting as the noose around his neck. He greets her mother, who no longer has any problem with him coming over so often. As apparently, she's noticed that her daughter's spirits tend to rise whenever he's around her.

Rosa is supposedly more bearable when she is in a gleeful mood. Supposedly.

As soon as he opens the door to her room, he notices some things that he hasn't noticed before.

Particularly the collection of every officially recognized Pok_é_mon known to the naked eye arranged by region and national dex number spread across her floor, leaving just barely enough room for the sadistic maiden herself to lie and play with her "collection".

The toys are idle, but have wind-up keys. Their heads bobble frequently, and appear to do so when even the slightest amount of pressure is applied to them.

"Oh, hi Nate! How are you!?" she asks ecstatically, interrupting sexual roleplay between a Gardevoir and a Gallade to attend to him.

"Great. Just great."

Rosa cranes her head, "Well, aren't you going to come in?"

The boy cocks an eyebrow, pointing at the floor, covered in toys, "Uh, yeah. I don't think I have any space to.."

Rosa hops up, "Hmm, I guess you have a point. All of my hobbies really _do_ tend to clutter up my room! First esophagus farming, now this... Ugh. As if it isn't bad enough that these "action figures" keep getting mysterious scuff marks on them... Ooh! Hold up! I got it, we don't have to talk in here, we can talk in the bathtub!"

With precise, sophisticated movement, Rosa maneuvers through the labyrinth of assorted Pokemon toys. Not even one of the toys bobbles its head.

Nate puts up a good protest as soon as she mentions _bathtub, _but it's no use. She drags him off, and closes the door on her way out.

As soon as the room is absolutely clear of human presence. One of the toys, a small surskit, scuttles around to double-check by winding up his own key. After the coast is confirmed to be clear, it hops on top of a mamoswine toy.

**_"Get ready to fuck each other up!"_**it squeals in a high-pitched voice.

All of the toys immediately begin to fight each other in a gigantic brawl, regardless of alignment.


	66. 66 The Grotto

**Another day, another chapter! Less than forty-five to go. This one hundred-chapter stuff isn't hard at all, why do people complain about it?**

**Sith Droideka: That was kind of the idea, I suppose.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I don't think that's enough reply-material for me to work with.**

**Jupitergirl132: Duh, of course that's what it means.**

**Michael Mario: Stranger danger. Alert an adult!**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 258 words.**

* * *

.66 The Grotto

_Hidden Grottos, known as Hidden Hollows in Japan, are various small areas dotted around the Unova region. Items and Pokemon not native to the Unova region can be found here, these Pokemon have their respective hidden abilities._

* * *

Rosa gets on her knees, staring at the Pokemon with mild to no interest, "You know, Natalie. As much as I enjoy a date with just us together, I don't exactly get why we had to spend it. . . here."

The cubchoo makes a high-pitched squeal as it eyes Rosa, too oblivious to know of her true nature.

Nate has to cringe, not only because of the label usage she has undertaken, but also because of what she'sreferring to this outing as. In actuality, he was just strolling by when she appeared, again, out of nowhere with no context given as to how she could have found him.

"What is this place, anyway?"

Nate answers her question whilst he jots down the cubchoo's special ability in his appropriately named journal of "_Things to Jot Down", _"You know those kinky wet dreams you always have about you and me every night?"

Rosa cuddles with the small polar bear, looking up at him to confirm that, "Yes, and? What does that have to do with this hidden little place we found?"

"This is just like that. Except you won't be swallowing a cock, and instead there's special Pokemon."

After sharing an eskimo kiss with the bear to lure it into false security, Rosa preposes a second question.

"Can I swallow the Pokemon's cock?"

Nate looks up from his journal and gives her the most pessimistic stare. He closes his journal, grabs his bag, and begins to head out, "I'd just rather not think about that at all."

"Hey, wait up!"


	67. 67 The Fisherman

**If there's one thing to love in this world, it's definitely a word counter.**

**TheDominator606: It is. It's entirely wrong.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Keep trying! You only have less than forty-five days to go? How _bad _can this possibly escalate?**

**Sith Droideka: He's grown use to her if anything.**

**Jupitergirl132: Wouldn't you explore a Hidden Grotto if you found one?**

**reenbowdeesh: Thank you! I always love hearing from new readers!**

**Michael Mario: I admittedly have yet to watch any Rocky movie. Stab me.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will? You? That's what I'm hoping for, personally.**

**Word Counter: 352 words.**

* * *

.67 The Fisherman

_"My hobby is fishing. I'd cast the line wherever I have a good hunch. Different places have different Pokémon, so every fishing experience is a surprise. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later. Bye!"_

* * *

The nincadas crying in the background are more than enough to summarize Rosa's mood on the inside. That said, her mood on the outside is less than what Curtis expected. Regardless, he attempts to keep a smile on his face.

"You know Rosa, I'm real glad you accepted my invitation! For a while I was beginning to think you held disdain for me or something like that. I'm happy to know that's not the case though!"

"Mm. Right." mumbles the girl in question, her attention focused more on the fish in the water than the boy accompanying her on this outing. Her sights are particularly set on a rather glistening finneon swimming daintily past the boat.

Curtis is no dunce however, and quickly takes note that something isn't quite right with the girl's behavior. Usually when he talks to her, she's rather giddy. Given, she's with that other boy of her's whenever that's the case.

It shouldn't be too hard to bring that side of her's out for his own personal gain though, or so he thinks.

"So, do you have any hobbies?"

Rosa's mumbles do not subside, nor seem to be doing so anytime soon, "None that'll interest you."

Curtis keeps a sheepish smile, "Awh, come on! How are we supposed to be friends if we barely know anything about each other?"

The girl dips a finger into the water and creates a few ripples, "I don't think you can really keep a secret."

At least she's opening up more.

* * *

From afar, Nate and Hugh watch the outing while atop a high tree branch. With the support of a pair of binoculars, that is. Hugh clicks his tongue and removes the binoculars to share them with his friend.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" he asks.

Nate bites his bottom lip and quivers it with a sort of goofy expression, "Not in the least. If he wants to be her problem, then that's his business."

Hugh is disturbed by the enjoyment Nate is getting from the potential separation, and he promptly slaps his friend to get rid of that stupid face.


	68. 68 The Cook

**Let's make today's question simple: Do you watch the Pokemon anime? And if so, do you watch the sub or dub, and why?**

**Jupitergirl132: Curtis doesn't really know she's crazy.**

**Sith Droideka: He can't ever seem to get a break.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Why bother trying to in the first place?**

**Michael Mario: Hugh is insane simply because he _is _sane.**

**Also, introducing a new segment entitled, "Pet Peeves". In which I bring up common elements that most writers here use that peeve my mind to hell and back. So let's start with something simple: When the author refers to blue-haired characters as "bluenettes" or any other outwardly substition. (Pinkette?) Bluenette is not a word, honey. Also when referring to males as "nettes" in general. They're not girls.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will? By the by, this is the longest chapter yet.**

**Word Count: 840 words.**

* * *

.68 The Cook

_"My hobby is cooking. When I hear about good food, I go and check it out for myself!"_

* * *

Nate does not deny that he's hanging out with her to get close to her. As for one, there are a bunch of things about her that attract him, and tug at his coy heart strings.

She is sweet, nice, kind, and her hair smells like bubblegum, a welcome fragrance to compliment her possibly-dyed hair. Admittedly, the first three traits can be considered redundant from a hypocritical point of view, but the boy does not mind. She is a pure, stuttering, blissful angel, and he is glad to have someone like her as a friend.

And what with Rosa busy with her weekly accordion lessons, this outing makes for excellent timing. The two have their own sacred peace in his kitchen for a few sparse moments. His mother should be moderately happy that a _normal_ girl has taken a liking to her son.

Why she reminds him of the celebrity on television, is a completely different story. But all in all, a fifth trait to round out that perfect "sue" body.

Their shoulders rub as the boy assists the girl in making a dish to celebrate an occasion they made up out of boredom. An occasion that makes itself relevant when Hugh pops his head through the window door.

Since the kitchen is rather high up due to the house's foundation, the blue-haired boy is forced to teeter-totter on the top of the house's trash can in order to peer in. Standing on one foot, he attempts to keep himself in one place by placing his arms on the windowsill.

"Really?" he simply asks with that dull, ever-sarcastic tone of his. The one that Nate, Rosa especially, can't stand. It's more of a snarker than Nate's own voice.

Nate turns to his pure maiden, only to find that she's busy stirring the pot on the stove. With the coast clear, he turns back to his peeping tom of a friend, "Really _what?_"

Hugh's eyes wander to the sky, "Oh, I dunno. I just find it odd that you're deliberately putting this girl in jeopardy by hanging out with her. That's a bad strategic movement. What if bun-bun comes in and stabs her," he pauses to snap his finger, "just like that even?"

Nate scoffs, "Hmph. My "bun-bun" has accordion lessons today. She won't be nearing my house anytime soon, her mom is strict on her learning the arts of it. Something about Lentimian cultural heritage, or something. Besides, if she can hang out with that kinda-cute boy, why can't I have my own friends?"

Hugh clicks his tongue, "I don't know. It seems like you're knocking on Death's door. For one, bun-bun doesn't even seem to like that guy, yet you clearly have a fascination for this girl, and judging by her emotions, she likes you too. Double-dipping is going to lead you into a pit you can't get out of, man, my advice is that you stop, accept your scenario, and willingly suck bun-bun's toes for eternity."

Nate cocks an eyebrow as to why that fantasy is the first thing that comes to Hugh's mind, "Relax. I have this under control. Bun-bun cannot kill me, I know that by experience, it goes against her moral code of undenying appreciation for me. By extension, if I simply protect Yancy at all times and act as a say, "human-shield", then she too will be protected from Rosa. If things get out of hand, well then, all I have to do is squeeze bun-bun's rump, and everything will be back to normal."

Hugh scowls, "I don't think you fully comprehend the intensity of your situation. You can't get help because nobody believes you or cares, your mother _likes _her, I don't get mad anymore, and everytime you try to stand up for yourself, she sends you into a watery grave for the whole day."

Nate looks away from him, his attention primarily focused on the pomeg berries he's cutting, "I may not fully comprehend it," after cutting the berry into equal pieces, he slides the wooden cutting board to Yancy, "but I've gotten use to it, and I know now how to exploit it. You'll see soon Hugh. Soon I'll be the biggest mac daddy in the lower southwest Unova tri-city county state area, and in time, you'll receive an eleven percent discount on all pimp-related merchandising. The eleven percent is because I like to go a step too far."

"You're stupid." is all Hugh can say.

Nate's eyes dart over to Yancy, who's still busy applying the berries into the pot. With time to spare, he places his hands on Hugh's cheek, moves his head closer to his, and promptly pecks his nose.

Pecks. His. Nose.

"Goodbye Hugh."

Immediately afterwards, he flicks his forehead like the entitled douchebag he is, and causes Hugh to bonk his head on the windowsill, lose his footing, and sends him falling off the trash can and into his backyard.

**_"_**_Oh my god you stupid bitch!" _

Nate shuts the window, and returns to his bubblegum maiden.


	69. 69 The Tower

**Author's Pet Peeve #2: When a story is about Valentine's Day and the last sentence in it is something along the lines of "Guess Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all..."**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: A bad one.**

**Jupitergirl132: I don't really have a preferred ship-_per say- _If someone asks me to write about a ship they like, and it turns out I like the characters involved with said ship, chances are I'll write it.**

**Sith Droideka: Please don't get your hopes up.**

**Michael Mario: Hugh won't die, although I hate his character and how exaggerated it is by the fandom to hell and back, he's my favorite character _to write. _**

**Ugh.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will? Me? Come on. Reviewing your own story is dumb.**

**Word Count: 472 words.**

* * *

.69 The Tower

_The Celestial Tower is a location situated in central western Unova. A burial ground for deceased Pokémon, it can be considered a counterpart to Kanto's Pokémon Tower, Hoenn's Mt. Pyre, and Sinnoh's Lost Tower._

* * *

"What in the world is this place?" asks Rosa as she paces behind Nate, having been invited there for what she presumed was a "date". Unfortunately her definition of that term did not resonate with what the boy actually had in mind.

Climbing five or so floors to get to the main event was not exactly on her agenda when she woke up that day.

"Celestial Tower." Nate answers the redundant question, after three separate times, he thought she might have gotten a hint, but no.

"Nate! I know **_that! _**Imeant to say where in the world in the tower are we!?"

The boy takes out his journal and begins logging a few details into it, "Funny, I thought girls your age knew what rooftops were."

In response, Rosa grabs a nearby Durant and chews its head off without remorse, for what reason a steel ant was doing on top of the tower, the two might never know.

"**_You knew what I_****_ meant!_**"_  
_

The boy attempts to stifle a chuckle, but fails. It seems that after finally comprehending his scenario and doing nothing more to resist it, he has finally turned the tables in a way that sustains his sanity.

"Alright alright, just ring that bell for me?"

Rosa cocks an eyebrow, staring at the enigmatic bell in question, "That one?"

"It's the only bell on the roof, yeah."

Rosa skips up to the steps to try it out, until she realizes that not everything is as it seems. Convinced that merely ringing the bell isn't everything to it, she turns to Nate, "Fine, but what's the catch?"

The boy holds up a finger, and then starts to flip through pages of his journal, "Just ring this bell, and depending on your relationship with your Pokemon, it'll either ring loudly, or ring quietly. Skyla taught me that one tim- Uh, I mean, Skyla the **_transgendered _**man from Mistralton City!"

Skeptical about the concept, Rosa decides to give it a shot based on that alone. With a shrug, she pulls the rope attached to the bell.

However, what follows is not a simple ring, but instead a loud, piercing screech. Rosa recoils as soon as the screech is emitted, and both trainers resort to covering their ears from the mind-raping decibels.

The second the bell stops screeching, it disintegrates into a million brass pieces.

Puzzled, Rosa bends down and searches through the debris with a knife, "Um... Was this a test, Cuddlebun? Because if it is, then I don't get it."

Nate looks up from his journal, where he has secretly scribbled the letter F into one of the pages.

"It is now. And you-...you uh, you passed!" he declares with the most fake smile ever.

The delight he receives from the hug that follows is more or less the same thing.


	70. 70 The Heroine

**Author's Pet Peeve #3: When the stories change point-of-view every three sentences. I mean, come on, seriously? Actually, using the first-person point of view in general kind of ticks me off. Even though I used to do it back in my old days.**

**Sith Droideka: What a horny douche he is.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: No, she has the absolute best relationship with her Pokemon, that's why the ancient bell said to have survived over a thousand eons suddenly disintegrated without reason.**

**Jupitergirl132: No. I don't play, nor like Golden Sun, if I did, you'd think I would have told you about that when you first started mentioning it..**

**Michael Mario: No. Snivy is perfectly normal the way she is. Rosa's behavior to her shifts between a motherly attitude and a superiority complex behavior that demotes her to "prime lackey" status.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 564 words.**

* * *

.70 The Heroine

_Hilda is the female player character in Pokémon Black and White. Her male counterpart is Hilbert._

* * *

The girl comes across her one day in Castelia City, after a sudden decision from seemingly no where has convinced her to leave the boy alone for today. If not just for a few hours. Which explains her motives for walking around in the enigmatic city during the hustle and bustle of a normal day.

Unfortunately, with the hustle and bustle, comes the lack of ethnic cleansing done to the town's "_lower-budget_" area. And with all these "colorful" civilians, comes their ideology of wanting to make a quick buck, and just how they go about it.

"Fish! Fresh fish! Fresh fish for poor guys and atypical creeps!"

"Hey girl, you want free DVD,_ yeah?_ I have "_Madea Goes to Smogon Competition"_!"

"You want bootleg shoes? I got _ton _of bootleg shoes! How about shoelaces? What size _is_ you, ma'am!?"

Rosa just ignores all of them, on account of the fact that she doesn't have any money, as well as not liking those guys altogether. It's not the color of their skin or their nationality, it's primarily their pedophiliac attitude.

Down the street, up on a rather high wall, is where she sits. Rosa is immediately enchanted by the second their eyes meet for a short, yet worthwhile time. Being that Rosa has yet to feel vibes such as these, she is intrigued.

She stops, and a conversation commences.

"Oh? Hi! I didn't see you there, what are you doing all the way up there?" greets Rosa with an unusually happy tone, one normally more suited for conversations involving the boy.

Hilda's eyes dart over to her counterpart for a brief moment, and then go back to their position in the sky. One of her legs dangles daintily off the edge of the wall, while the other is situated atop the wall itself.

"Nothing. Just waiting."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I don't think you'd understand.." Hilda admits with a mumble. However, this doesn't phase Rosa in the slightest.

"Aw come on! Is it a secret? I promise I won't tell, I'm good with those!"

After a while, she sighs, "Alright, why not. So, I'm waiting here for a friend, alright?"

"A friend, what kind?"

"Well, a friend and I were searching for this guy that we pitied, he was kind of emotionally unstable, and we feared that if we let him romp about on his own, then he could potentially cause some major trouble. I lost track of both of them a while back, and now I got tired of waiting for either of them. I'm really just spending the rest of my days sitting here, waiting for them to return one day, hopefully with everything as intact as it was when we left."

Rosa scratches her chin, "Wha? So you're searching for someone dangerous, but then you just go and give up!?"

"Not exactly. The person we're looking for isn't exactly trying to run away. In fact, I'd say he's looking for us too. Imagine us like a trio of friends that keep getting consistently separated. One day, I'm sure we'll find each other though."

Rosa begins fiddling around with the tails of her buns, "Oh...So, um, I guess that means you really care for those guys, don't you?"

Hilda snaps out of her brief serious explanation, and reverts to a more playful tone, "Nah, they're_ both_ dorks if you ask me."


	71. 71 The Movie

**Author's Pet Peeve #4: The author's note consists of the author ****_talking_**** with the characters in their story. ****Come ****on, man. Why would you do that? That's just weird.**

**Sith Droideka: I'm not sure whether or not I should make it so they've previously met before. I'll get back to you on that.**

**Jupitergirl132: Think of me as your stern father who holds consistent frustration and disappointment in you.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Nope, not Cheren. Keep at it.**

**Michael Mario: I have read its and bits of Clichestorm 2, but only like three sentences of the first one. Headcanon time. The Hilda I write is usually based off the typical "fiery hot-head" working-woman. She can be quite bashful under certain circumstances, which almost always require a compliment and a certain character in attendance, otherwise she'll tease anything and everything that dares tell her otherwise. Usually her feelings are concealed behind that mean demeanor.**

**Azimuth055: You'll get your wish soon.**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 277 words.**

* * *

.71 The Movie

_Pokéstar Studios__is a film studio in the Generation V games Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 located north of Virbank City._

* * *

Pokéstar Studios. A movie studio dedicated to the production of thousands of films related to Pokémon in some way or form, a trait that can be deducted by merely looking at the name itself.

Situated in Virbank City, not too far from Aspertia, the convenient location allows for dozens of residents from nearby towns to come and enjoy the cinema, highly-priced oil-ridden goods, and faint scent of popcorn within the theater's interior.

For Nate and his psychotic maiden of malevolence, the situation is no different. Often times, more often than not after an argument, the two would go and watch something to cool their nerves.

It almost always works, a full-proof strategy for imminent anger.

Now however, Rosa seems fixated on something else other than just watching the film, instead her focus seems to have shifted to the film's main lead. Unbeknownst to her, she has more connection to him than she previously thought.

_Love and Battles._

A movie he regrets taking her too, and for good reason.

_"I love you Barbara, please go out with me!"_

Throughout the movie, during scenes such as these, Rosa takes frequent glances at Nate back and forth. To him, and to the boy on the screen who holds a similar appearance. For once, she is dense to the truth.

A fact that Nate would like to preserve until she can handle the truth.

"Are you _sure _that doesn't look like you? It kinda does to me, and...it's kinda irritating me..."

Nate sips his soda, and attempts to abruptly assure her fears for a fifth time, "It's not me, it's a coincidence, get back to watching the movie."


	72. 72 The Journal

**Author's Pet Peeve #5: Song lyrics in fanfics. Can't I just listen to the song while reading it instead of you spoonfeeding me the "mature" words sung in it?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Better to be clueless than dead.**

**Sith Droideka: You can never have enough achievements! Have you looked the other ones up online? They're insane.**

**Jupitergirl132: I...I don't even know how to respond to that.**

**Michael Mario: The thing is, Rosa is a sucker for romance, so as long as she doesn't find out Nate was the lead the entire time, it's safe to say she had a fun time.  
**

**Please review! If you don't, then who's going to?**

**Word Count: 383 words.**

* * *

.72 The Journal

_Nate's journal is primarily used a small reference dictionary of documentation whose purpose is to inform Nate on recorded information regarding a variety of topics, which usually range from things such as familiar and recognizable traits of certain Pokemon, people, and places. It is essentially a hipster Pokedex._

* * *

It all begins one day when the girl founds herself in Nate's room again, in the dead of night no less. It isn't her fault, it really isn't, it's Nate, his cute face, his adorable build, his humble vocal tone and patient personality.

He is the epitome of sweet, it's an opinion sure, but to her, it's a fact.

Normally on days like this, her mind would immediately float to Nate, who is always asleep in bed by this time. A majority of his clothes and visor tossed aside, revealing his overall creamy body, a waist just asking to be hugged.

It was a sight that couldn't be ignored regardless of situation, and Rosa found herself wanting to be with him as soon as possible.

However, tonight, her eyes float over to a certain book lying on Nate's desk, her curiosity gets the best of her, and she decides to check it out. In the process, she begins stripping to prepare for the forthcoming fluffy sleep.

"That journal...that book he keeps reading..." she mumbles.

Quietly, she sneaks over to the book. At first glance, a simple blue notebook, but the details inside could be potentially important, heartbreaking, or heartwarming. Above all else, most likely maddening.

Rosa takes a moment to think about the boy's security, and how she's trespassing it. But ultimately demotes his privacy as "unimportant". Besides, she believes she has the right to know about his life, and assumes that everything's okay based on that clouded judgement alone.

She opens the book, and hums a simple tune as she reads.

_Audino - Hearing __Pokémon - _Normal-type Pokémon

_Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch._

Uninterested in the particular information, she continues to read.

_Lilligant - Flowering __Pokémon - _Grass-type Pokémon

_The fragrance of the garland on its head has a relaxing effect, but taking care of it is very difficult._

The overall majority of female Pokémon seem to be taking its toll on her.

_Rosa - Supernatural Force of Pure Heartless Demonic Nature_

_Depending on circumstance, a pleasure or a nuisance._

"Huh...?" mumbles the girl wide-eyed. She stares at the sleeping figure of the boy, and then back at the book, "**_A nuisance!?_**"


	73. 73 The Medals

**Author's Pet Peeve #6: Name conflicts with the first generation, that is all.**

**Sith Droideka: If he doesn't already, it's developing for sure.**

**rockheart0103 & TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Bitch better run quick.**

**Jupitergirl132: Nate is the only person he knows that uses one.**

**PKMNtrainerred: Thank you for deciding to review! As for Nate someday accepting Rosa, that's a secret..**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 334 words.**

* * *

.73 The Medals

_Medals are a type of achievement in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. They are stored in the Medal Box. There are 255 Medals in all, along with the Hint Medal. They are divided into five categories: 7 Special Medals, 98 Adventure Medals, 56 Battle Medals, 75 Entertainment Medals, and 19 Challenge Medals_

* * *

Nate leans back on a wall inside the Pok_é_mon Center, watching the clock endlessly tick on and on for what seems like an eternity. With a sigh, he patiently waits for his succubus to arrive.

If he doesn't, she'll assume the worst, she _always _does.

He pulls out his C-Gear and gawks at the time, "She left nearly ten-freaking-minutes ago, maybe more, what's taking her so long?"

His usual patient mood was beginning to falter, no one, **_no one,_**takes that long in the restroom. If that wasn't enough, that music, that horrible elevator-esque music, that horrible music the nurses keep playing on a short, repeating loop, over and over again, jesus **_fuck_**those bleeping tones were torture to his ears. As a last resort to pass some amount of time, he begins to count the medals he's accumulated ever since he met that old fat man.

Finally, she returns after what seems to be forever.

"Oh, you got those too?" questions Rosa, prompting Nate to look up from his collection.

"About damn time! And what, these?"

"Yeah, the bottle cap thingies!"

Nate huffs, "Medals, honey, medals. What took you so long anyways? I've been waiting here forever!"

Rosa flashes a medal in front of Nate's face, "This is why! See? Do you like it?"

_**First Step - Participate in the Medal Rally**_

The boy moves her arm out of his face, "It's alright, I mean, it's one of the first medals I ever got, so I don't really care. Although I am surprised, you've never been interested in medals before and never bothered to get a box, why the change?"

The girl begins to frantically jump up and down, "That's why I was so late, silly! There was this weird guy in the restroom, and **_and,_**he gave me a medal box and this medal for free! Isn't that so cool?!"

While Rosa spends time attaching the small medal to her shirt, Nate starts thinking aloud.

"...That guy was in the women's restroom?"


	74. 74 The Compatibility

**Author's Pet Peeve #7: The main character's Pokemon can all use aura. No honey, that's a ****_special _****trait for a reason.**

**Sith Droideka: Acting like a douche when he's the dominant one makes him get a tingle.**

**Jupitergirl132: That's...not even close to the definition of pervert.**

**Please review! Even if you don't have an account, you can still review anyhow, isn't that just divine?**

**Word Count: 217 words.**

* * *

.74 The Compatibility

_In a Feeling Check, players are shown how compatible they are by performing the Rhythm Check and the Sync Check. Players are required to tap 10 times at the touch screen for the Rhythm Check, and press both their thumbs against the touch screen for the Sync Check. At the end, the player's compatibility is given a score and a ranking._

* * *

"Check compatibility, she says, **_it'll be fun,_**she says.." with a melancholic expression, Nate continues to tap the screen repeatedly, using both of his index fingers to speed up the process.

It all began as a simple game that Rosa had discovered while fumbling around in her Xtransceiver. Of course, checking the compatibility between her and the guy of her dreams was just an opportunity she couldn't afford to miss.

She was eager to tell him to join her, under the disguise of only doing it so that the two could farm free "Sweet Hearts" to use as recovery items.

However, after being taken aback by the same results time and time again, Rosa retaliated with frustration, demanding that Nate re-do the check over and over until they got a perfect score.

After all, it's the only way to ensure one-hundred percent compatibility.

Rosa grits her teeth as she stares at the results of the next test, "Ugh! Ninety-seven percent! Dammit, **dammit, _dammit!_**Nate, try again, I'm not leaving this damn application alone until we get a freaking **_perfect_**score! No exceptions!"

Nate mumbles something under his breath, and gets his tired fingers back to work again. Before starting the test for another time, he deposits that check's Sweet Hearts next to a pile full of them.


	75. 75 The Room

**So I just realized we hit 300 reviews a while ago. That's just lovely. Author's Pet Peeve #8: More than one of the main character's Pokemon is shiny. Trying too hard man.**

**PKMN trainer red: At the moment I don't have plans for either of those girls to appear, but thank you for the idea!**

**Michael Mario: You'd think it'd be that high for a reason, wouldn't you?**

**Angie : She practically already knows, she just hasn't _done _anything about it.  
**

**Jupitergirl132: She has the need to be seen as a perfect entity.**

**Azimuth1011: It really doesn't.**

**Sith Droideka: Pretty much!**

**Please review! If you don't, who will?**

**Word Count: 585 words.**

* * *

.75 The Room

_A common practice of most hunters is to hang their game up on their walls._

* * *

"Isn't it just beautiful, Nate? The room is just like a trophy room in a way, I get to hang up my trophies, and they get to stare my pretty, pretty face for as long as I live."

With a casual saunter, the girl travels about the enigmatic room hidden in her house, one not even her parents were aware of. On the walls were glorified, bloody decapitated heads, with slashed throats and gashed out eyes.

She's had to employ the use of shower drains to get rid of the dripping blood.

Even though she hears no vocal response, she continues regardless, stroking his hair as she does so, "I wish you'd understand Nate, you're so cute, but...oh so naive..."

No response again.

"I don't like to think of myself as a crazy person, I have no idea why'd you think something like that, Nate-honey."

Rosa sets him down and proceeds to put on a skin mask. It takes some adjustment, but she manages to fit into the face of a female backer, "Is this what you like, Nate? If so, I really don't approve, your tastes are generic and repulsive."

She slips the mask off, sticks her tongue out at it, and hangs it back on the hook where it was.

She wipes her bloody hands on her culottes, and picks Nate back up.

He gives no response.

Rosa's head snaps to the direction of one of the raggedy dolls hanging behind her, "**_What did you just say?!_**"

The doll idly hangs, its face impaled by the hook. Its permanent smiling mouth is the indication to Rosa that it isn't talking at all, nor did it ever have the power to do so, yet she does not catch this.

"He's not pitying me! He may have been questionable at first, but I can see that he's really starting to enjoy it! He likes me, he likes me, **_he likes me!_**"

The doll stares at her.

Rosa wipes a threatening tear from her eye, "Y-You...**_You shut up!_**"

Her whimpers quell once the offending doll stops, a factor only indicated by Rosa's silence.

However, once he shuts up, the others begin to get going too.

Rosa drops Nate, then turns around, "Stop it, stop it, **_stop it! Stop talking, why are you talking?!_**"

The countless trophies begin to mock her, laughing with high-pitched giggles that sound like they were induced by helium, while others taunt her for being the broken, desperate, lonely try-hard that she is.

She does not take the criticism well.

"**Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! Stop laughing, it isn't funny, none of it is funny!**"

One of the heads slips out of its hook and rolls over to Rosa, staring at her with her wide-eyes. Disturbed, Rosa scoots away. She does this not out of fear of the fact that a head is lunging at her, but because it won't stop.

The girl places her hands on her head and enters a fetal position on the floor, enduring the mockery as much as she possibly can. After moments of loneliness on the cold floor, she sees Nate on the ground, where she dropped him.

In need of someone, she grabs him, hugs him tight, and begins to mumble to herself.

"He likes me, he loves me, **_he loves me, he loves me, he loves me._**"

She holds the Nate-doll up to her face and gives a faint smile amongst the mental taunts.

"You...love me?"

The doll does not respond.


	76. 76 The Asylum

**Less than twenty-five to go, woo! And it's funny to think that immediately after I finish with this story, I'm just going to go ahead and repeat the process with some other franchise. I am starting to get a cold though, I hope that dies down soon.  
**

**Jupitergirl132: She's had a doll for a while.  
**

** ninoverso: Something like that, yeah.**

**Azimuth1011: Nothing happened with Nate, she just broke down.  
**

**Michael Mario: Yup, shit is starting to wind up.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 302 words.**

* * *

.76 The Asylum

_An obsolete type of institution for housing those deemed "insane"._

* * *

With a nurse walking beside him, the two stroll down the hallways of the institution. As they do this, the nurse recalls the events that have transpired so far, and the reason for having called him over here.

"It turns out she broke down in a hidden room, and her nonsensical shouting lured her parents into discovering it. They saw her freaking out over literally nothing, and took her here, they don't know what to make of it, and to be honest, neither do I."

Nate nods, merely looking at the floor of the building while she lays out the facts, "Right...Why am I here then?"

The nurse flips through a few more logs documenting the girl's stay so far at the institution, "Uh...Doctor's orders. We initially offered her the opportunity for her to see her parents and maybe cope with them for a bit."

Silence follows.

"She asked for you instead."

The two stand in front of the door to her white, padded room. Inside sits a fetal, bundle of insanity hugging a doll that bears an extremely uncanny resemblance to the boy. She is restrained by a strait jacket.

At least now she can't possibly get any worse now that she's in this state.

"Here we are, she's right in there. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Nate nods, and lets her unlock the door for him, "Yeah. She can't hurt me, it goes against her morality. Thank you anyways, nurse."

The nurse nods, and then reminds him that if anything goes wrong, to just yell the code word to the security guards overlooking the room. Or to just play dead, whichever one is more suitable for the situation.

With that, the nurse closes, locks the door, and leaves him inside with what everyone perceives as a monster.


	77. 77 The Visitor

**And so begins another arc, if you haven't noticed. We'll just see how long this one lasts, it's going to be pretty major.**

**Jupitergirl132: It was obvious, but you didn't think I was actually going to do it.**

**Sith Droideka: No. She's not hallucinating it. She really is fucked up.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: It was only a matter of time..  
**

**Michael Mario: The next few chapters will begin to deconstruct Rosa and basically tear her apart with little to no remorse for her until after it passes.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 358 words.**

* * *

.77 The Visitor

_A person visiting a person or place, either socially or as a tourist._

* * *

"...Rosa?" calls Nate. The soft white room is devoid of furniture any sort, and holds an eerie, almost child-like demeanor. Rosa is huddling herself in the one of the corners of the room, gawking at a doll resembling the boy.

She is quivering at a constant rate, and shows blatant unusual characterization. At the sound of his voice, she jumps.

"_**N-Nate...Nate! Nate, is...is that you? Are you talking to me again? Have you finally apologized?!**_"

Noticing her behavior, Nate strolls over and taps her shoulder, "Ugh. Rosa, no, not the doll, _**me!**_ Turn around!"

The girl jumps again at the sound of his voice, yet she takes his advice. Her eyes dart over to his succulent face, and she gasps. She returns to her fetal position, "_**Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, too many Nates. Nates. Nate! What...What are you doing here?**_"**_  
_**

The boy scratches the back of his head, "Uh... The nurse said you had this weird, and frankly outrageous mental breakdown that caused you to go hysterical, as a result of something they like to call "brain residue". You called me over here to begin with, don't you remember?"

Rosa momentarily starts inhaling and exhaling at a rapid rate, and then cools down, "T-That's right. I did. I did do that. I called you over because the Nate I was talking to wasn't talking back to me."

"That's obvious, considering the fact that it's a doll.."

Rosa looks up and gives him an abnormal blank stare, one usually reserved for any other guy that wasn't him. Her eyes then find themselves back to the doll, but she ultimately casts it aside in order to face the real deal.

She would have hugged him if it had not been for her straitjacket.

Nate starts to twiddle his fingers, feeling uneasiness, something not uncommon whenever he was with her, but this was a different kind of uneasiness. One of maddening psychological deterioration.

"So...Uh...I-Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rosa looks up at him, both of her eyes ridden with dark circles under them, "**_Y-Yes... Can you tell me a story?_**"


	78. 78 The Story

**The arc continues! Again, this is going to be a pretty long one, so rev up the popcorn.**

**Jupitergirl132: By now Nate isn't sure what to think. He's tied between his natural detest for her, and a small yet ever-growing sympathy for someone so broken.**

**rockheart0103: Your heartstrings are going to get tugged even more.**

**Sith Droideka: You. I like the way you think. Keep doing that.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I think you read the chapter wrong. She really ****_isn't._**

**Fire Miner: NGE, really? Huh. Never would have thought of that one. Nice comparison there.**

**Michael Mario: You know who could fix her? Fix-It Felix.**

**Please review! Traumatic climaxes are always in need of stuff like that.**

**Word Count: 933 words.**

* * *

.78 The Story

_An account of imaginary or real people and events told for entertainment. For example: "an adventure story"._

* * *

"The Ugly Ducklett was an ugly ducklett indeed, he had no friends, no money, no love, no greed. He was so alone in the world of today, that he thought that tomorrow would bring nothing relatively okay. So in this hour he stands on the ledge that oversees the pond, with dreams of obtaining willpower most strong. He calls for the duckletts to join him, the big blue flock, yet they do nothing but give him a middle-finger mock."

He turns the next page, her head on his shoulder since it has no other place to seek comfort.

"The Ugly Ducklett prays for sympathy but none ever comes, in order to be loved his hatred had to become undone. An impossible feat, he was too ugly, too creepy and lacking in meat. A shriveled, withering duck he was, a shallow excuse for a Pokemon another could trust. But in his dreams, he isn't that at all, he's everything else, a duck who can maul. In this vision, everyone loves him and acknowledges his decisions. Here he is undone, built to be the ideal one, a proper role model for duckletts most young."

The sole sound in the room, aside from the buzzing light above, is him turning to the next page.

"In some ways, the Ugly Ducklett lives inside us all, even people short, fat, and or tall. The lowest of the low, a man who wants to be better but puts in no effort to become a working Joe. A walking, dying husk of mockery with a hint of good intention, but only ever seems suitable for rather prude interventions."

"And as the Ugly Ducklett runs away from his fears, his home, and the people he detests. He questions sympathy, for how could he ever sympathize with one another if they could not sympathize with him, not even their own brothers?"

"He has truly realized the truth too early, reality, a cruel image brimming with apathy. He is ready to leave, no longer caring that he is a coward, for what reason does he have to grieve?"

"As the Ugly Ducklett trots down the path to the unknown, he continues to have the dream that makes him groan. A flawless world without problems, for him at least."

"It's a dream. A cold, false, but infinite dream that stretches into the vectors of the impossible. But a dream that one can dream, and for the Ugly Ducklett, is a tolerable circumstance."

"The end."

"This is a children's book, you know." he points out. As was the case with all of the other books left discarded on the pile behind them.

A few seconds pass until she realizes that the story has come to a close.

Her next request immediately comes following that realization.

_**"Can...Can you read me another Nate?"**_

"I already read you like five of them, isn't that enough for one night?"

Rosa quietly huffs, **_"I didn't quite get it though..."_**

The boy sighs, holding the book over his mouth as he gives a short explanation, "The Ugly Ducklett is a tale of social injustice that is meant to delve into the mind of the innocent and prod at their inner mental mechanisms, specifically their feelings of insignificance and fears of not fitting in with the group, a particular feeling that always fails to be shown on the outside, which is always concealed with a cloak of content...Or at least, that's what the back of the book says. I'm not really getting why this is recommended to kids twelve and up though.."

Rosa stays quiet for a few more moments, and just when Nate assumes she's fallen asleep on his shoulder, she speaks.

In a quiet mumble.

"Hm? What did you say?"

_**"You...You can go home now, Nate."**_

"Huh? Really? You're not just pulling my leg, are you?"

_**"Y-Yeah, I mean it...It's getting late. You should go."**_

While this is uncharacteristic of the psychopath he's grown to know, he doesn't say anything about until he's at the door.

"Are you sure? I uh, take back what I said earlier, I'm ready to read another set for if you want."

Rosa shakes her head, her eyes focused on the pile of books, and the Nate doll resting on top of them, _**"No, no, it's fine. It's getting pretty late."**_

"Are you _really, really _sure? The Rosa I know wouldn't just let me go so easily. Are you sure you're alright?"

**_"I'm fine. I guess I'm just feeling nostalgic. I kind of miss my room._****_"_**

"Why?"

"Because this isn't my room. My things aren't hanging on the wall, the room is my bed, my mirror is gone, my shrine is gone, everything I've been exposed to is suddenly taken away from me. I think this is the first night I haven't spent at my house, or um, yours."

Silence.

_**"Do you really think I'm supposed to be here?"** _she asks. In return, he gives her a thorough observation of her body, which in general is a rather shriveled rendition of her state mere days ago.

"I can't really answer that." he ultimately says.

**_"You'll be coming tomorrow, right?"_**

"If I have to."

With that, he exits the room. However, before he can leave, he spends a few moments staring at her through the one-way door window.

With her limbs restricted, she wobbles over to a nearby stress ball, picks it up with her mouth, and begins to squeeze it with her teeth.

He walks away feeling less of a coward than the duck did.


	79. 79 The Client

**Rosa attempts to seek some sort of rehabilitation to save her from doing something drastic, but can it work? Who knows?**

**Sith Droideka: It's more akin with the latter.**

**rockheart0103: Mission accomplished then.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Oh. Understood.**

**Jupitergirl132: They sure have changed, but big things won't happen until they realize it.**

**X: Rosa's voice has gotten rather raspy since her admission. The bold italics dictate when her voice is in that tone.**

**Michael Mario: Feeling pity for Rosa? Am I in bizarro land?**

**Fire Miner: A ball that you squeeze to relieve stress.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 603 words.**

* * *

.79 The Client

_A person receiving social or medical services._

* * *

The therapist sits in his chair, scribbling away all the little details the girl is telling him about. Some derogatory, some pejorative, others non-believable. For a second he almost held the belief that she was a wannabe prankster of sorts, until it hit him that she was actually being truthful.

A realization that hit him as soon as he gave her to the request to empty her pockets.

"So, how does that make you feel?" he asks, pen tapping his chin.

Rosa sighs, her back comfortably resting on the abnormally long chair, "I really don't know. Kind of unwanted, like a burden that everyone just has to deal with because they have no real method to getting rid of me. I don't _mean _to do the things that I do, it's just in my nature. I wasn't _taught _to act too attached to the people that I love, I was _born _that way."_  
_

The therapist nods, scrawling more details on the notepad, "Mhm... Do you think these attachments could be the result of a psychological chain of oppression regarding the relationship between you and your parents?"

Rosa folds her hands, proceeding to stare at the ceiling, "Well...Like just about every other teenager my age, my dad isn't in my life and he hasn't been since forever. Sometimes I hallucinate him though, maybe because I want to "believe" that he's there, watching over me? Maybe because I want to feel like he's still there with us? Is that possible?"

"It is for someone with your "_imagination_". What about your mother? How do these hallucinations play out when she is in the question."

"My mom and I...are rather distant. We only really talk when it's necessary."

The therapist notes that tidbit as he goes on, "Can you agree with me when I say that your obsessive nature stems from the lack of acknowledgement you receive from your mother? Maybe it's because you want her to love you, and the fact that she isn't is causing you to oppress trying to get close to her, and in turn resorts to making up imagery, such as your non-existent father, and forced relationships with little boys?"

Rosa gives it some thought, and then nods, "I guess...I should get to know her more once this is all over. You know she hasn't even visited me once ever since I got cooped up in here?"

"If you want her to come, all you had to do was ask."

The therapist lets out a light cough and stares at his watch, "Fifteen minutes remaining."

Rosa lets out a humble sigh, and lets her shoulders drop.

"Tell me more about the boy you told me about earlier. Exactly what about him is so 'perfect'?"

Rosa proceeds to give him an elaborate description of Nate's features, traits, and overall character. After writing everything down, the therapist clicks his pen.

"Mhm. So you see an attachment to him simply because he is the ideal person that you want to care for you?"

"Yeah...He kind of has a hard time showing it though. I wish he would loosen up.."

"Interesting. Quick question before we move on. Do you see that glass of water next to you?"

She turns her head to see a coffee table situated next to the long chair, with a glass of water and a coaster on it. She points to the glass, and he nods, "Yes, that one. Now, study that glass for a few seconds."

She does so.

"Alright then. Rosa, tell me whether that glass is **_half-full_ **or,**_ half-empty_**. And then we can move on."


	80. 80 The Hero

**We take a break from the arc to re-visit the life outside of the asylum that's in Aspertia for some reason.**

**Azimuth1011: An optimist who has forgotten that she is an optimist, to be precise.**

**Sith Droideka: That's the idea.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: No one would be smart enough to call that out on the spot, however.**

**rockheart0103: We'll return to those times in a few more days.**

**Jupitergirl132: Look it up. It's more important than you think.**

**Fire Miner: Yeah, something like that.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 531 words.**

* * *

.80 The Hero

_Hilbert is the male player character in Pokémon Black and White. His female counterpart is Hilda._

* * *

With visiting hours having come to a close for the day, the boy is unable to talk with Rosa anymore and as of such, is forced to find alternative ways of spending the day in his town situated in the middle of scenic nowhere.

It is at that point that he realizes just how boring his simpleton life really is.

The remainder of the day is spent trotting about, looking for something interesting to do or out-of-place to inquire about. However, nothing of such seems to be in Nate's field of vision until he comes across a lamppost just a block or two away from his house.

"Hey."

He turns around.

"Hm?"

He sees nothing but an empty street. Dismissing it as his own sanity tearing apart, he continues walking, until something interrupts him a few seconds later.

"Hey!"

"Huh? W-Who's there?"

Rather than investigate the street, his eyes dart up to the sky, and that's when he sees him.

A boy standing rather abnormally atop the lamppost, "What in the?!"

The boy hops off of the lamppost as soon as Nate gets startled, he's a good few inches taller than him, "Shh! Do you want **_him_**to hear you?"

"Him? Who's hi-"

The boy shushes him again, "Shh! Don't even mention him, he could be listening in. Now, quick question, and I can understand if you don't understand. But have you seen any abnormalities running around here recently? Specifically in the vein of catastrophic young men with unusually colored hair?"

Nate shrugs, "Uh...Not recently, now for a question of my own, who are you supposed to be?"

The boy tips his hat to him, "Hilbert of Nuvema. Charmed, I'm sure."

"Not exactly. What are you looking for?"

"This guy. He's kinda stupid. I'm not necessarily friends with him, I just pity him for some awful decisions he made in his youth. He left with the intention of redeeming itself, but I knew he could just snap at any moment, and we've been following him ever since."

Nate cocks an eyebrow, "Huh? "We"?"

Hilbert blinks, "Oh! I forgot to mention that. I'm also on the lookout for a friend of mine, she's kind of a dork, but I tolerate her. We got separated earlier and I'm trying to make sure she isn't off somewhere slacking off, she's kind of hot-headed if you know what I'm saying. To add insult to injury we weren't really on the best of terms either when we got lost, I...just hope she still isn't pissed at me. She's known to hold grudges."

"Ah... Any luck so far?"

"Not really. Just a few leads here and there that don't lead anywhere. I've been contemplating giving up and just going home, but the idea of leaving a potentially dangerous man running about has scarred me to death. I'm not really sure I'll be able to have a safe sleep until he's in good hands."

Nate nods, a hand cupping his chin, "Mhm...Interesting. Well, I hope you find them both one day."

Hilbert takes out a toothpick, sticks it in his mouth, and starts heading down the opposite direction of Nate, "Yeah, I hope so too."


	81. 81 The Test

**Rosa's test continue to take a toil on her, but are all of these really going to help her construct a stable psychological state? Our fans say yes, but our producers say no.**

**On that note, what does everyone think of the new Pokemon revealed today? The new protagonist art? You can ride Gogoat, but apparently on in Miare City. I like the sound of "Karos Region".**

**Sith Droideka: Nah, N's far from that place.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Would you like a cookie?**

**Jupitergirl132: It is.**

**Fire Miner: Indeed it is, he's looking for N.**

**Michael Mario: The implications were not that N was insane, but just that..he was creepy. Like, really creepy. Like guy suddenly behind you kind of creepy. A stalker, really.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 248 words.**

* * *

.81 The Test

_The Rorschach test is a psychological test in which subjects' perceptions of inkblots are recorded and then analyzed using psychological interpretation, complex algorithms, or both. Some psychologists use this test to examine a person's personality characteristics and emotional functioning. It has been employed to detect underlying thought disorder, especially in cases where patients are reluctant to describe their thinking processes openly._

* * *

The therapist picks up a card containing a splatter of ink on it, initiating the first test on the girl's road to "stabilization", "Now Rosa, look at this card. Study it intently, and after a while, tell me exactly what you see in it."

The girl nods, and stares at the card while lying on the chair. For the most part, the card and ink blot seems normal, nothing seems to be off about it whatsoever, causing confusion for her. If it was so special and he wanted her to study it, then she had to wonder why it was so...typical.

It really was just a blot of ink splattered on the card, with nothing special about it.

"I... don't think I see anything."

"Don't worry, the answer may not be obvious at first. Just keep looking, and tell me if you see anything."

The girl nods, and continues to study. However, this time, her eyes focus not on the black spots, but on the spots that the ink failed to cover, the white parts of the card itself. From here, a different picture is painted.

The parts the ink missed reveal a picture, one that Rosa is able to make out.

She gasps.

The therapist smiles, "I take it by that gesture, you've gotten it, no?"

"Yeah, it's...it's a picnic basket!"

The therapist gasps at the foreshadowing, and looks at the card himself to see if his perspective is similar.

"Huh...I guess it _is_."


	82. 82 The Appreciation

**It's Mother's Day! And what with the new Pokemon and protagonist art, I'm feeling up to the task of writing more than ever. Light customization is also confirmed in the form of changing hair color and skin color, but I'll most likely keep things normal. Nice to know the option is available though.**

**Please review! It always helps to read something from you guys.**

**Word Count: 465 words.**

* * *

.82 The Appreciation

_Mother's Day is a celebration honoring mothers and motherhood, maternal bonds, and the influence of mothers in society. It is celebrated on various days in many parts of the world, most commonly in March or May. It complements Father's Day, a similar celebration honoring fathers._

* * *

"Nate! Are you almost done?" asks the single mom upstairs, who impatiently waits in her bed for her surprise. However, she doesn't like the idea of waiting, and is eager to get out of bed and start her daily routine. Mother's instinct.

"Almost done! Don't get out of bed yet, please!"

The woman huffs, crossing her arms. Being young and energetic was really the only drawback to being a mother, she can remember a lot of people, her own mother included, warning her not to get her baby-eggs filled too soon, but of course, she was too reckless and got wrecked, rather angelically, she might add.

Then he had to walk out on her, what a douche.

She sighs, "Nate isn't that much of a burden though, he's really sweet, even if he's gone from home like eighty percent of the time."

The boy steps into her room at last, with a tray in his hands. As expected, there's food on it, "Alright, I'm here! I-I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

The woman gasps as the tray gets placed in her lap, "Well isn't this something? I almost thought you were going to give me a crappy card or something, but this is great!"

The boy proceeds to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, "W-Well, there is a card in there..."

She looks down to see one placed behind her OJ glass, "Huh. So it is. Well thank you honey! I really like it all, honest! Even if chances are you stole the words in the card from a poem online again.."

Nate starts twiddling his fingers, mumbling something to himself while she reads the card.

His incoherent gibberish comes to a close when his mom pecks him on the forehead, "Thank you for the corny sentiments, honey. Is that all?"

Nate nods, "Um, yeah. You're welcome, so, uh, can I go see Rosa now? She doesn't like it when I keep her waiting."

The woman nods in return, "Of course, of course, I'll be here all day if you need me. Don't worry about a thing!"

The boy lets out a quick "yes" and heads to the door, "Oh! And make sure you don't work yourself real hard today with the chores, I'll come back later and help you out, okay?"

"It's your funeral, honey. Just make sure you don't penetrate her too early, I'm too young to be a mother, too young to be a grandma on top of that."

Nate leaves the house with a light pink tint on his face in order to get a head-start on his rendezvous with Rosa, and soon becomes visible from the window in his mom's room.

"That loser grows up more and more everyday." she says, chewing a piece of pancake immediately afterward.


	83. 83 The Results

**We're starting to near the climax-****_climax _****of the arc. Climax-climax referring to the climax ****_of _****the climax, of course.**

**Sith Droideka: She meant it playfully. At least _that_ time.**

**Michael Mario: The moral of the story is that every character is a douchebag in their own special way.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: What a momma's boy.**

**Jupitergirl132: Eh. It was alright.**

**Fire Miner: Everyone's a douchebag.  
**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 585 words.**

* * *

.83 The Results

_A consequence, effect, or outcome of something._

* * *

As the days tick by in the form of a tedious pattern, Nate begins to notice that something's changing, and he has enough sense to know that it's not him that's receiving it.

As he lies in the blank white room, he turns to see Rosa, who would rather have her attention plastered to the wall than at his face. It had come off as a great surprise to him that she's earned leniency for good behavior,

Her straitjacket is gone, replaced by a simple light green patient's gown, and some matching slippers to go along with it. Yet, despite this increased freedom, Rosa does not seem to be making use of it.

They haven't really exchanged words since he's gotten here.

Which only fuels the thing that Nate has noticed, slowly, but surely, her demeanor is deteriorating. It's molting from some sort of demented optimist into a blank doll, perhaps it could be because of the consistent therapy, perhaps she wasn't ready to learn that the world wasn't all sunshine and gravy.

Her light pale-skin is losing more and more pigment each day, her hair continues to thin, she has not had them in buns for weeks, for her hair is much to frizzy to even bother.

It might help that she hasn't bathed in a few days either.

It's like she jumped past adulthood and is headfirst into elderly-land.

"Nate, sometimes I get the feeling that my entire purpose of living revolves around making your life a living a hell. Have you ever felt this way before?" she suddenly asks out of the blue, in monotone even. Her tone is just dead, lacking the extreme giddiness it used to have, and if her dictionary increased to include more intelligent words, it was certainly for the worst.

As much as he wants to say yes, he knows he's in no state to do that.

"No. Not really. I think you're over-thinking it."

It really seems like the days of cuddlebun have come to an end.

Just as Nate goes back to counting the number of fluffy white squares in the ceiling, he sees Rosa moving just off of his peripheral vision.

She scoots next to him, her fingers barely brushing against his, "Do you feel obligated to come here, or do you just want to see me as much as I want to see you?"

"Honestly? Sometimes." while he isn't willing to admit to the previous question, he is willing to admit that.

"Are you now?"

He blows a mild raspberry, "I was when I came in."

A string of silence follows before Rosa decides to say something, "You know. Each and everyday I get closer and closer to wanting to shoot this hospital up, mostly because I don't think I'll ever get out of here, or get better, and even if I do, I'll probably just go back to normal in a few days."

Rosa exhales to kill some time.

"Nate, hold my hand."

"Excuse me?" he asks with a puzzled expression.

"It lets me know that you care more than when you came in."

With no other choice, he obliges, and holds her hand as the two stare at the ceiling, trapped in an infernal blank prison with their only audible company being the buzzing lights above them, and the buzzing flies that swarm them.

Her hand is cold, as it's always been, yet this time, he feels sympathetic about it.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't scooted closer.


	84. 84 The Proposal

**Rosa has reached the point of a porcelain doll, there is no return from such an ill place. With that said, I've grown a certain liking for Yanchamu, the Fighting-type panda Pokemon revealed on Saturday, and I look forward to using him in October.**

**Jupitergirl132: Sane doesn't necessarily make someone content though.**

**Sith Droideka: Being new-Rosa is suffering.  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: She can't even feel anymore.**

**Fire Miner: I'd call it dramatic before calling it mushy.**

**Michael Mario: Well she definitely wasn't a pessimist before, always happy and whatnot, if not a bit deranged.**

**Azimuth1011: That's kind of the idea, yes. The problem is that stabilization is draining all lick of emotion from her.**

**rockheart0103: I suppose.**

**Please review! That means you too, lurkers!**

**Word Count: 223 words.**

* * *

.84 The Proposal

_A plan or suggestion put forward for consideration or discussion by others._

* * *

It starts out of nowhere within the blank prison, with no initial explanation, one droopy afternoon.

"Nate, I want to have a picnic."

His eyes widen considerably, and it's justifiable, considering that it was a request that while basic, was also quite outlandish.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to take me out on a picnic. Someday when this is all over and done with."

The boy offers her a puzzled expression, "Uh...What? A picnic? But why?"

Rosa huffs, arms crossed behind her neck, "I dunno, really. My subconscious just has this need to go out an do something...sweet, normal, and fluffy. A picnic is just that, and with you, it'll be **_all _**of that, and fun."

Given the boy's recent sympathetic behavior, she expects him to give in and agree to her sudden request.

"No."

Needless to say, that comes as a real shock.

"W-What?"

"I said no."

Rosa sits up, a frown on her face, "What? Why not? Please? I thought you were really gonna be in on this..."

Nate sits up as well, and gives a mild shrug, "Eh... Picnics just aren't really my thing. It's a nice thought, but I wouldn't really be into it as much as you are, get what I'm saying?"

With a sigh, Rosa lies down on her side, disappointed, "I guess..."

"Good. Uh...Do you want to hear another story?"

"Not now. I've kind of lost my appetite."

Unfortunately, not all things go as planned.


	85. 85 The Analysis

**So, it seems that the only way Rosa can be content with this deconstruction and subsequent rebuild of her mind is a simple picnic. One that Nate can't see himself participating in, for whatever manly reason.**

**rockheart0103: That's because it was intended to be a simple set-up chapter.**

**Azimuth1011: Bingo.**

**Sith Droideka: Eh, better late than never, right?**

**Jupitergirl132: She has no will to be crazy anymore. All that remains is desolateness. **

**Fire Miner: That's a pretty odd comparison, but okay.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: What exactly did you expect?**

**Michael Mario: I'll be training Pancham and Helioptile most likely. Probably Fletchling as minor team "filler" early-on. Strangely, Gogoat doesn't appeal to me.**

**Please review! We're nearing the end so I'd really enjoy reading some.**

**Word Count: 410 words.**

* * *

.85 The Analysis

_Analysis is the process of breaking a complex topic or substance into smaller parts to gain a better understanding of it._

* * *

"I don't think you guys will ever be able to come up with a justification to rationalize this...this insult to someone's privacy." Nate points out, only to be ignored by the two doctors in front of him.

His words fall over deaf ears as the doctors scribble down each and every bit of Rosa's actions onto their research papers, no matter how mundane, no matter how insignificant, everything is documented for future research.

Eventually, the short, stubby, fat doctor gives him a reply, "We said we're sorry! It's just that...she's so...**_medically fascinating!_**"

The boy cocks an eyebrow, eying the girl from the one-way window viewing into her temporary 'observation cell', "_**Medically fascinating?**_"

The skinny, tall doctor nods, "Indeed. Rosa's psychological build-up is so fascinating because of how unique it is structured. Such developments cannot pass by unheard of. We are conducting research so that we know what to do in the future should duplicate syndromes appear, and also for the obligatory publicity that comes with such a magnificent discovery."

Rosa grabs a small toy box with holes on the lid and places it in front of her. She opens it up, and then lets out all of the uniquely shaped blocks stored inside. For the next few minutes, she sits on her knees and attempts to place the blocks inside the correct holes.

As soon as she's finished, she repeats the process over and over, to the gasping of the doctors.

"...She's literally playing with blocks. What's so interesting about that?"

Skinny britches gives him an immediate response, "Don't you see? _That's _what's so fascinating. It's almost bizarre seeing what used to be the creepy girl from down the street be molted into a porcelain figurine with just a little therapy to help her realize that the world is not just sunshine and creamed ice! There's not even a metaphor good enough to suit the symbolism, it's just so bloody perfect, like a horse licking a popsicle!"

Short stubs gives him a puzzled look, "Wasn't that just a metaphor?"

"No, simile."

"Ah, I see."

The two return to their work, only to be interrupted by Nate again, "Uh, excuse me, but what exactly _is _the symbolism?"

"The blocks represent her inner conscious trying to accept the fact that her old self is all but withered into...that...gross thing."

Nate shakes his head slowly, "I don't think so...I think they're just blocks."

"**_Who's_ **the doctor here?"


	86. 86 The Accordion

**It's been raining a lot lately, pfft. That's really annoying, y'know? Hopefully it comes to a close tomorrow, or at least before this Saturday.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Both.**

**Jupitergirl132: That conversation was between the doctors, not Nate.**

**Please review! We're nearing the end so it'd be nice if some lurkers would throw in a few words.**

**Word Count: 239 words.**

* * *

.86 The Accordion

_The accordion is a box-shaped musical instrument of the bellows-driven free-reed aerophone family, sometimes colloquially referred to as a squeezebox. Accordions have been sporadically featured in the Pokemon series, most prominently in Unova's Route 10 theme._

* * *

Nate watches her play the instrument out of genuine interest. After all, it was an extremely odd and bizarre choice for someone to want to play.

Then again, that kind of fits Rosa.

The observation finally ended sometime ago, and Rosa was returned to her cell with mild pleasure. After all, being spied on with no way to spy back wasn't really her type of thing.

Rosa plays the accordion with a complete straight face, staring at Nate for the duration of the slightly familiar song. From that alone he makes the assumption that she's memorized the song after playing it for so long.

She's memorized it so much that she finds herself still able to start a conversation, "Nate?"

The boy blinks, having become memorized himself by he squeezebox's rhythmic pattern, "Uh, huh, what?"

"When I play this song, what does it make you think about?"

Nate puckers his lips, taking the question into consideration. After a few moment's worth of thinking, he reaches a conclusion, "You know that kind of droopy feeling you get on a weekend afternoon, when you look outside your window, only to see what should be a summer day, is actually a damp one drenched in a storm?"

"Yes. I see it more often than you think.""

"Kind of like that."

"...Is it good?"

"It's better than anything I could play. And I can't play anything."

Rosa smiles, and returns to her bellows.


	87. 87 The Dismissal

**Only thirteen chapters remain, dang, has it really been eighty-seven days since the start already?**

**rockheart0103: I suppose that's great?**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: I don't really see what's so random about it.**

**Sith Droideka: Hopefully is a strong word.**

**Jupitergirl132: That's a rather outrageous prediction.**

**Michael Mario: Why were you up so late in teh first place?**

**Please review! If you haven't already, it'd be pretty damn neat if you did.**

**Word Count: 355 words.**

* * *

.87 The Dismissal

_To permit or cause to leave._

* * *

"Here you go, she's out, I hope you like under-grown boobs." says the doctor as he signs Rosa's dismissal report, which contains small documentations and notes of her "progress". The doctor hands this to Rosa's mother, who can't help but hold a confused expression in regards to his rather lewd comment.

Nate is in attendance with Rosa's mom to ensure that things don't get terribly awkward.

Dressed in her normal attire, Rosa takes a few steps until she's in front of the two. The doctor shrugs and walks off, his work is finally done. The boy and the woman stare at each other, unsure of what to do regarding the girl.

"Um, honey...? Are you alright?"

Rosa's mom walks up to her, caressing her face, an action that she hasn't done in the longest.

The girl has no reaction until she suddenly pulls a smile, "I'm fine!" immediately afterwards, she grips both of them in a hug, "I feel refreshed with a new body and soul! I'm ready to live again! I'm ready to cork some pork!"

This easily convinces her mother, and soon, the three are outside and heading for Rosa's house.

As soon as her mom is out of earshot, Nate prods his maiden in the side, "Why do you have to lie to her in front of her face?"

Rosa pulls out a knife, and then bites it for a while, "Once the blades have been drawn, they must taste blood... But to be honest, I didn't "completely" lie. Some of those last few sessions really helped me get out of my blank rut because they taught me to tap in with my inner-self, which happens to be...what I was before. Except more remorseful. Really, what they told me was to be yourself, but more 'caring'. And that changing me to fit society's standards would be 'unethical' of them to do."

"So basically you made some actual progress?"

Rosa lightly jabs the knife in the boy's side, "Yeah, but my mom doesn't have to _**know**_ that! If what she wants is a perfect daughter, then I suppose I'll play the part."


	88. 88 The Border

**So now that she's out with the prime objective to be nice ****_and _****her natural self. Let's see how that works out.**

**Azimuth1011: It's as far as we're going to get her, at least.**

**Michael Mario: Indeed, progress!**

**rockheart0103: Heh, thank you!**

**Sith Droideka: She's still a murderer, but more thoughtful about her actions, and will come to a stop if the situation proves she's going too far.**

**Jupitergirl132: 'Course not. Story would be _boring_if she was normal.**

**Fire Miner: Not soon enough apparently.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who's going to?**

**Word Count: 344 words.**

* * *

.88 The Border

_A line separating two political or geographical areas, __i.e.: a limit._

* * *

"W-What are you doing to me?!" asks the desperate lass, struggling against Rosa's superhuman strength. Sweat is trickling down the lass' face, while Rosa doesn't seem to be breaking any at all.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"B-But I didn't even do anything to you!"

Rosa pauses, leaving only one hand on the girl's shoulder, she uses the other to tap her chin with the knife, "You know what? You're right. You _didn't _do anything to me, you just look really, really pretty.."

The lass breaths heavily, unsure of what to do, with limited options and all, "B-but I-I, um, t-thank you?"

Rosa digs the knife into her own chin, twisting it even, "You're welcome. That's exactly why you have to go. You're. _Too. **Pretty.**_"

The lass tries kicking around in a weak attempt to escape from the girl, but it's no use. No matter how much Rosa's legs get kicked, she shows no signs of loosening her hold on her. With her last few hoarse breaths, she starts to scream.

"**Hey!**"

The voice causes Rosa to stop the attack, the knife just short of the lass' neck by just a few centimeters. At worst, she only has a few scuffs to complain about. The two girls look to see Nate standing at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Rosa. Get off of her."

With a huff, Rosa roughly shoves the girl to the wall, and returns to Nate, arms crossed.

The boy pinches her neck, and then points at the lass, "You didn't see anything."

The lass shakes her head rapidly, knees buckling at the sight of the daggers being shot at her by the semi-murderous girl.

The stare however, soon turn into a smile. A warm smile.

Rosa lets out a quick apology, and then lets Nate carry her away, "What the hell did I tell you about sudden violent attacks?"

"That they're wrong."

"What were you advised to start doing?"

"Start being nicer."

"Then do that."

"I apologized though!"

The boy applies more force in the neck-squeezing, causing Rosa to squeak rather cutely.


	89. 89 The Jar

**We hit the 90's tomorrow, so you better enjoy the rest of the story while you can. Soon, it'll be over before you know it.**

**rockheart0103: Insane with a heart of gold, fortunately.**

**Jupitergirl132: Uh, alright.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Thanks.  
**

**Michael Mario: Rosa's keeping on the tamer side as a result o residue from those last few sessions. Whatever they told her, it worked.**

**Fire Miner: She was just practically _in _one.**

**Please review! The story's almost over so I'd appreciate closing comments.**

**Word Count: 444 words.**

* * *

.89 The Jar

_A wide-mouthed, cylindrical container made of glass or pottery, esp. one used for storing food._

* * *

The process seems to have gone in reverse, full-swing. Rather than the boy visiting the girl on a daily occasion, the routine has undergone a switcheroo, now the girl visits the boy, if not because her mother demanded that she get out more.

She hasn't "demanded" her to do anything in forever.

Even now, Nate's mother doesn't know what to think of Rosa, she's a nice girl, looks pretty, but what with Nate going on and on and _never-stopping _about her supposed psychotic nature, well, it's natural to think that she'd be worried at some point.

This was that point.

Although to be entirely honest, she wasn't sure whether to fear for Nate, or to fear for Rosa. After all, in her experience as the youngest mother in town, men can prove to be quite charismatic and cunning.

Ahem.

For the time being, she leaves the two to fiddle around in the kitchen, with the lone warning that doing anything she'd most likely do, is obviously a bad idea.

With the smuggest of smiles, the girl elbows the boy's sides, "What do you think she meant by that? Huh? Huh?"

He merely rolls his eyes in return, "Ugh. Shut up. If you really want to put that arm to good use, then why don't you help me with this?" Rosa blinks, seeing that the boy is struggling to open a jar filled of jam.

After all, one cannot have a toast breakfast without the requirement of a proper lathering of grape and or strawberry-flavored artificial goop. A concept such is that is unheard of.

"What? You can't open it? That's so cute! What happened to that strong, little Nate who said he could beat anyone?" she asks as she dabs a fingernail into his cheeks. Nate doesn't say anything in return, preferring to keep a pout on her face.

"Hmph."

Rosa places a hand on the jar, and begins to open it, but then realizes something, "You know...I could open it for you, but I'm going to need some incentive first."

Nate sighs, "Alright, alright. What do you want?"

Rosa shifts her eyes left and right, before moving closer in to whisper to him.

He reels back as soon as she's done, "Seriously?"

"Mhm!"

As if by chance, Nate's stomach growls at that moment, causing his eyes to dart to the naked pieces of toast lying before him. He considers his options, and eventually comes to a decision that contradicts an earlier dictation.

"Fine." he declares, only to then start to mumble, "We can...go on a picnic..."

He is granted a quick peck as she opens the jar, in under two seconds.


	90. 90 The Freak

**As of this chapter, ten days. Ten days are left. Jesus. That's not even that much when you think about it.**

**Jupitergirl132: I explicitly made it clear he wanted to have some jam on his toast..**

**TheDominator606: Hunger, truly man's greatest weakness.**

**Sith Droideka: They aren't "manly" enough.**

**Please review! With ten chapters left, it'd be real neat if you sent in your thoughts so far. If this pace keeps up, the story will end on May 29th.**

**Word Count: 505 words.**

* * *

.90 The Freak

_One that freaks people out._

* * *

"Hey. Hey kid."

Nate has to make a double-take as soon as he hears, someone calling for him, "Huh? Is someone...there?"

Unfortunately, he doesn't receive any response, and after a few moments of inspection, convinces himself that he was just deluding himself into believing that someone was there.

Until.

"Hey kid. Over here."

"Alright, **_who the hell is following me_ home!?**" he yells out, garnering the attention of some nearby Aspertia locals. One woman in particular cuffing the ears of her child and walking away slowly.

Nate only sees a bunch of bushes when he turns around, that and a bunch of afraid, perplexed individuals, and some others with blatant hints of consent.

The boy twitches, and soon the crowd thins off. Nate pauses to take a quick breather, and continues on his way to Rosa's house.

"Hey kid, I know you hear me."

"**_What the fuck is going on here for shit's sake!?_**_**Have I lost my damn mind!?**_"

Listening in on the voice, Nate detects its origin, and surprisingly, it comes from the bushes he was looking at earlier. And upon closer inspection, he quickly discovers that one of the shrubs is not like the other.

One is wearing a black cap for fuck's sake.

The figure within the bushes stands up as soon as it clicks that his cover's been blown, revealing his rather tall figure in full form.

"Aw fuck, it's you again." Nate mumbles.

It's N.

"Hey." he says quickly.

"Uh...Hi?"

N steps out of the bush, and places his hands on Nate's shoulders, "Do you feel it? You shouldn't run away from your destiny. This world. This place. So small. So fictional. A blank slate for people of unknown origin above who paint and create new vast worlds and creatures, beyond which our naked eyes have ever seen. Therein which lies new truths and ideals that no one has ever come into terms with, because they have yet to discover them. A mystifying feel of adventure, going into the unknown and uncovering a land uninhabited by liberals, liberals which trap Pokemon for their own benefit, and always fall within temptation. Even today, I often times wake up, wondering what my true purpose is, because if there is, I cannot find it. And then I wonder, why do I exist? Is there any reason for me to be afraid? What is there to be afraid of in this world, that's already known? Is it worth it to go through another day, knowing that during another one, you'll just kick the inevitable bucket, with the sad, sad, unfortunate realization that your efforts towards mankind were nothing, zip, zero, a pathetic waste of a life that could have gone through a stillborn fetus that could have become a major inspiration on the world? Do you ever wake up one day and wish that you could just die?"

N smiles, "I learned that from some friends once."

_"...So to get out of here I just take a left and keep running?"_


	91. 91 The List

**Okay, so Nate isn't too fond of picnics. Beautiful, but no one knows why.. Hm...**

**Sith Droideka: He's not really interested in that stuff.**

**rockheart0103: Yup, it's coming.**

**TheDominator606: It's more of a meta kind of thing.**

**Michael Mario: Okay.**

**Azimuth1011: That's just the kind of person he is.**

**Please review! If you don't, then who will?**

**Word Count: 356 words.**

* * *

.91 The List

_A number of connected items or names written or printed consecutively, typically one below the other._

* * *

The constant elevator music is a blaring reminder to him that he has a job to do, a job he _doesn't _want to perform, but one that he'll do anyways out of commitment. As he strolls through the aisles, he skims over the list given to him.

And the small notes attached to it.

_We have everything ready for the picnic in a few days except **these **things, get them and don't be late!_

_-Scented candles (The scented kind!)_

_-Mayonaise (I don't like it, but I like having the opportunity.) _

_-Combusken seasoning (For flavoring purposes.)_

_-You know those thingies that you use to pick up sausages? Can you get one of those? (Ask employee for "Sausage Pincher".)_

_-A bunch of popsicles. (I like popsicles.)_

Nate scoffs at the note, everything on there was Rosa's suggestion, and everything that _wasn't _on it was also Rosa's suggestion. He had no say in the matter, but he did owe her, so there was nothing he could do about it.

The fact that he has no say in it has become a real punch in the gut to him though.

Picnics just aren't "manly" or "cool" enough. He'll never understand how she could have even considered inviting him to such an outing in the first place, "Where did that idea even come from?"

Regardless, the toast was good, that was something he could not deny.

The first thing he does is go to the nearest employee, not wanting to search the entire place on his own when he could easily make use of an alternative.

As soon as he spots one working on stock refill, he doesn't hesitate to approach him.

"Hey, excuse me! Do you know where to find any sausage pinchers?"

The man turns around, the question having captured his attention instantly, "...What?"

The boy places a hand on his hip, "You know, a sausage pincher! The thing you use to pinch links and stuff, I need some along with some scented candles, mayo, popsicles, and seasoning, can you tell me where to go get them?"

The employee twitches twice.

"A-Are you sure you're at the right s-store?"


	92. 92 The Dress

** It's been raining again lately, more so than the usual. What a pity. Anyways, there's about eight chapters remaining, let's make sure we make it count.**

**Michael Mario: You really weren't supposed to find it funny.**

**Sith Droideka: There's only one thing I do with toothpicks, and you really don't want to know.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Some store.  
**

**Jupitergirl132: The last one.**

**TheDominator606: He should have talked to a more hornier employee.**

**Please review! It'd be really neat if you did before the story comes to a close.**

**Word Count: 290 words.**

* * *

.92 The Dress

_A one-piece garment for a woman or girl that covers the body and extends down over the legs._

* * *

Opening the closet, Rosa is welcomed to a familiar sight, the shrine dedicated to her one and only.

Pictures.

Dolls.

Photoshopped pictures.

Small monuments.

And articles of clothing that he apparently "lost", or something to that effect.

However, Rosa has visited the closet today for an atypical reason, and is in no way intending to pay the shrine a visit. Rather, her intentions lie elsewhere, in the rather diminished wardrobe surrounding her shrine.

Her clothing.

Unfortunately, as she searches through each article of clothing, she notices that they're all the same. The shirts, culottes, visors, shoes, stockings, bras, panties. All the same design and colors. Like a bunch of clones of each other. At first glance, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

With a sigh, Rosa retrieves a ruler and begins to sort through the labyrinth of repeating clothe sets, eventually, she ends up pushing almost all of her clothes to the right side of the room before she finds something unique.

Two dresses. One pink, the other a mix of red and white.

With a blank face, Rosa retrieves and observes them.

She hasn't worn them since her mother bought them for her.

With her task accomplished, she exits her closet and walks up in front of her mirror.

She spends the next ten seconds robotically alternating between each dress, comparing them to discern the better of the two.

"What the hell are you doing?" asks Nate, who has just intruded in her room, unannounced.

"Selecting proper attire."

"It's just a picnic, not a dance, you know." with that, he leaves her to her mundane business.

After realizing that he may be partially right, Rosa drops both dresses to the floor, and heads back to her closet.


	93. 93 The Preparation

**And so, just as fast as the rain came and ruined my freaking day, it disappears just as quick too. Thanks, I guess...? Whatever.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Picnics are serious business to her, frankly she believes that because of the ink blot test.**

**Fire Miner: Congrats! I hope that's a major achievement for you!**

**Michael Mario: Yeah, it's just something you're supposed to look at and say, "He's seriously taking this route?" my actual low-brow humor is preserved for other stories that fit the part. This isn't really one of those. Yeah, the cliche of characters wearing the same outfit can be played well if their closet or drawer reflects it as such.**

**Jupitergirl132: Religion isn't really my thing due to the major backlash and arguments it causes, I really prefer to not muddle with it, as of such I consider myself to be quite atheistic.  
**

**Please review! It's the least you can do considering we're almost done. All reviews are appreciated!**

**Word Count: 317 words.**

* * *

.93 The Preparation

_Something done to get ready for an event or undertaking._

* * *

Rosa hums a rather jaunty tune as she retrieves a basket from the hallway closet, "You know, you didn't have to go all this way just to help me get ready!"

The boy on the other hand, is not as optimistic. Having stayed up the previous night working on stupid, benign tasks, it was easy to see that he was tired, bored, and not in the mood.

"I wasn't. You made me." he bluntly points out, a yawn following afterward.

"Ah, whatever! As long as you're here, then it's okay!" she says with a bubbly smile. Even after being embraced, Nate doesn't feel anymore awake than he was before it, "Just make sure you get to sleep early tonight, or else you'll miss the whole thing!"

Groaning, he places his head on the wall, "I still don't want to do this."

"Why not? What's so bad with spending time with someone you care about! Stop holding back those bottled emotions!"

"Because I was almost murdered at a picnic when I was five by my own drunk dad."

Rosa pauses in the middle of retrieving a blanket, "...Excuse me?"

"I'm lying."

"Clearly. Hold this, please!"

She ends up tossing it on his head, and he doesn't care one bit.

This process continues for a while with tons of other blankets, eventually turning Nate into nothing short of a colorful, flamboyant, rainbow ghost that isn't afraid to come out to his slaughtered parents.

Out of the blue, Nate remembers something critical.

"Are you bringing beer salt?"

Rosa stops humming, "Huh?"

"Beer salt. Are you bringing it?"

The bun-tailed girl cocks an eyebrow, "Um...I-I can if you want...but...why beer salt?"

She hears a mumble.

"What? Speak up, Cuddlebun!"

"..."

"Louder!"

Nate sighs, not wanting to speak up due to his mix of slight embarrassment, insomnia, headache, and for no reason at all, boner.

"I...like lime beer salt..."


	94. 94 The Insomnia

**Staying up doing benign crap is Nate's specialty, unfortunately it's unlikely he'll be able to survive the next few days of torment he'll be getting due to how difficult it is for him to fall to sleep. Such is the life of a protagonist.**

**Jupitergirl132: Salt made for flavoring beer. What part of that don't you understand?**

**Fire Miner: A "depper" look?**

**Please review! Did you remember we're only six chapters away from the conclusion?**

**Word Count: 293 words.  
**

* * *

.94 The Insomnia

_Insomnia, or sleeplessness, is a sleep disorder in which there is an inability to fall asleep or to stay asleep as long as desired._

* * *

As the days toil on and seem to blend in with each other, Nate finds it harder and harder to get to sleep each night. Regardless of how tired he is, the problem lies within the fact that _getting _to sleep is an entirely different story.

As all growing boys must deal with throughout their adolescent hormonic rape sensation period, the boy for lack of better word, has crap to deal with. Crap that he doesn't want to deal with, and crap that he does.

These range from various mundane topics such as organizing his pin collection, tending to Rosa's sanity on a day-to-freaking-day basis, and even simple things such as preparing his mother breakfast whenever she requests it.

Of course, it should without a doubt be the other way around, but their dynamic is more like "older sister and kid brother trying to make ends meet" antics above anything. Though sometimes she does do her part, and Nate can't blame her for trying.

Rosa on the other hand, is a bi-polar source of vexatious and fluffy fuel for him. Depending on the day. He admits, that he's grown fond of her, but that doesn't suddenly justify everything she's done in the past. While whatever deep conversations those therapists have shared could have loosened her up, she still proves to be a vital threat to society.

As Nate collapses onto his bed, Oshawott cuddled next to him (his basket bed wasn't the preferred choice of rest.), he asks himself one thing.

"And what exactly does she want to do with the unnatural gift of destruction?"

"Osha, osha."

"Right, a 'picnic'."

The rest of the night is spent as the boy stares at the popcorn ceiling, as a storm begins to forge just outside.


	95. 95 The Wait

**Get suited for a confrontation of some sort, because that's the path we're heading down soon.**

**Jupitergirl132: That sounds like a "you" problem.**

**Fire Miner: Precisely. Hit the reader where it hurts.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Don't worry, I really don't mind. Four hundred reviews was well past my intended goal anyhow.**

**Please review! As always, it's real great reading thoughts from everyone!**

**Word Count: 195 words.**

* * *

.95 The Wait

_Stay where one is or delay action until a particular time or until something else happens._

* * *

Even though it's midnight, she doesn't really care, seeing as how she has nothing else to do anyway. Better to be an early bird than to be late and discriminated.

Rosa sits herself atop a hill in the fields surrounding Aspertia, a blanket and basket under her.

She has a smile on her face.

Finally, after all the time of asking and asking, she's going to have a picnic, the one thing supposedly missing from her life of tryhard normalcy. She has yet herself deduce exactly _why _her mental conscious is requesting a picnic of all things, but she doesn't mind.

It's food, and food tastes good.

And what with Nate finally giving into the idea and pinky-promising his appearance the following day, her anticipation is at its upmost peak. Another explanation to her earliness.

So, after a while, she resorts to sitting against the tree, and waiting patiently for the entire night for him to arrive the next morning, eight AM sharp for a day full of warm fluffiness.

With a yawn, she happily stares out into the wilderness with_** that**_ same stare and_** that** _same smile.

She cares not for the arriving rain.


	96. 96 The Date

**Usually it's good to be early to a date, but I wouldn't necessarily say about a whole night's worth of eight hours is something to be proud of.**

**Michael Mario: No worries. Getting the wisdom ripped out can be painful as all hell, I also happen to have finals at the moment, and so far, it's really not that difficult. That said, Nate wanted to grow a spine, and he did. **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: No. She has no problem getting to sleep, her problem lies within the fact that she would just rather wait all night instead of going to bed.**

**Azimuth1011: Cattish...?**

**Fire Miner: It's more like, complete angel on the outside, and compete devil on the inside.  
**

**Jupitergirl132: I feel like you say "Why am I not surprised?" or some other phrase to that extent more often than you think you do.**

**Please review! We're less than five chapters from a conclusion! (But don't be surprised if I go ahead and jump to 101 or something...)**

**Word Count: 160 words.**

* * *

.96 The Date

_An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest._

* * *

Rosa ends up waiting a total of twelve hours.

By the last leg of it, she's gone absolutely delusional, twitching erratically, eyes as wide open as they can possibly stretch. Having endured the rain storm throughout the night, she feels she at least deserves one, at least **_one_**nice thing today for everything she puts up with (And in other cases, _causes_). That's all she asks for.

Unfortunately, he's four hours late.

Drenched and shivering, she stares at the picnic basket, emotions derailing all over the place, her mind situated on one thing and one thing only.

Nate, and why the hell he isn't there.

She attempts to quell herself, forcing herself to be in denial with thoughts such as, "**_H-He's just late, h-he'll come, he'll come soon!_**"

"**_He'll be here._**"

"**_He'll be here._**"

"**_He'll be here. You'll see._**"

As another minute ticks by without any sight of him, she puts her head down and sighs.

She has been ditched.


	97. 97 The Alarm

**And so, our anti-heroine finds that she's been ditched, what a surprise. I mean, admit it, wouldn't you do that too? Anyhow, let's talk to our reviewers before jumping in.**

**Please review! I'd like to thank everyone so far who's done it, I can't believe I've managed to achieve 400+ reviews on just a single story, it's intense! **

**Word Count: 404 words.**

* * *

.97 The Alarm

_An anxious awareness of danger._

* * *

About two hours later, her thoughts are still fleeting, she doesn't know what to think. On one end she's worried, on the other, she's angered. He's gone, there's no sight of him, he's gone against her word and has disappeared without a word.

All she wants to do is punch him, kill him, twist his guts out.

And the other is perfectly content with embracing him, with tears, and asking why he would do such a thing.

Rosa starts to rock herself in a fetal position, essentially losing it from the fact that he would just go out of his way to leave her alone there, looking like a troubled fool.

She can only hope that he has a good excuse for leaving her alone in the dewy afternoon.

* * *

"Osha...?"

The tiny tot otter nudges his trainer again, no doubt having a bad feeling about him today. Even after a bunch of attempts, he doesn't even stir from his sleep.

Rather than be held at gun point by a masked villain, dead in a ditch, coward, or just a plain douchebag who isn't ready for commitment, it just turns out Nate slept in.

"Osha!" annoyed, the otter sprays the boy with a Water Gun.

"Aah!"

Nate wakes up instantly, his insomnia still lingering, but not a matter of prominence at the moment, "O-Oshawott? What are you...Damn, how long was I asleep?"

Nate's scolding is put to a halt when he sees how sunny it is outside, something not possible in the early hours of the day. Sitting up, he rubs his wet face and then shakes his head like a dog to dry his hair.

Following a rather cutesy yawn, the boy places his feet on the floor and surveys his room, just the same as he left it last night. Sure, he didn't even _get _to sleep until around late night, but there's no way he could have been in this long.

His delusional denial is put to a close when he checks the time.

It's around two.

Initially he thinks nothing of it, sort of a "Okay, I made a mistake and now I have to deal with it." situation, but that comes to a screeching halt when he observes the calender directly above his digital clock.

Today's date is circled.

For an "important" matter.

Nate voices his concerns in the most pleasant and sophisticated way he possibly can.

_**"Oh fuck!"**_


	98. 98 The Confrontation

**So Nate just plum slept through the entire thing, huh. How is he ever going to make that up? Hopefully this part lives up to expectations, I have a sinking feeling that I could have tinkered it a bit better.**

**Mugen Kagemaru: Not really. But good guess nevertheless.**

**rockheart0103 & TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Poor Rosa indeed.**

**Michael Mario: Oh god. An online public school? That sounds...bad. Really bad. It's not awful, it's just that the idea doesn't sound very promising unless it has excellent execution. Sorry about the wisdom teeth.**

**Azimuth1011: It's not like she was ****_really _****ditched in retrospect, I just made it look that way.**

**Fire Miner: The hats they both wear are called "visors".**

**Jupitergirl132: It's not raining anymore by that point.**

**Please review! We're near the end of the story, so why not send in some last minute thoughts?**

**Word Count: 932 words.**

* * *

.98 The Confrontation

_A hostile or argumentative meeting or situation between opposing parties._

* * *

He takes yet another hour to prepare himself for the outing, and hope to fuck that she isn't entirely displeased by his blatant tardiness.

He sets out alone, and makes his way to their designated spot, as he expected, she is indeed there. However, her back is turned to him, so he's unable to see her expression.

He walks up the wet hill, getting closer and closer to her, unsure if he's ready to accept whatever punishment she'll most likely be dishing out on him for missing the "date".

After getting to the top, he sees her, and takes note of how drenched she is. Sucking everything up, he kneels down and initiates a deathly conversation.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap_.

He gives her three taps on the shoulder, expecting an angry behemoth ready to sever him limb from limb when she turns around, "Uh, hey there...Rosa, uhh, how are you...?"

She turns around, and gives him the shock of his life.

Tears streaming down her face. Before he can even ask why she's crying, she gives him the biggest slap he's ever had to endure. Her crying isn't loud or notable in any way, just a string of whimpers as she stares at the grass.

"Seven hours. You're seven hours late." she says in-between sobs.

Nate twiddles his fingers, noticing the genuine disappointment and hurt in her voice, a rarity to be sure, "U-Uh well... I...My alarm, m-my alarm didn't ring and then I was up last night late, and uh, how long were_** you**_ even out here for?"

"Fifteen."

Nate's confidence is blown, she had the testes to wait the entire night, _in the rain, _for him, and all he did was unintentionally blow her off.

"Well, uh...I'm sorry?"

She snaps her head in his direction, forcing another slap onto his cheeks, "**_Sorry doesn't cut it!_** You made me wait out here for more than half a day and you didn't even show up! What the hell is the matter with you,**_do you think this is some kind of game!?_****_Because I don't!_**"

Nate falls over, "W-well, no offense Rosa, but see, the thing is, mental help or not, you're crazy. Really, really crazy."

"That's not my fault! It's not my fault! I've tried, I've tried and tried to suppress it, but I can't! Those guys, those stupid guys kept me in there for weeks, **_just to tell me to be myself! What kind of help is that?! _****_I can't do this!_**I can't stop myself, it's in my nature, Nate, this **_is_** my nature! I just.. I just...I just!"

"You just what!" as Rosa's volume begins to rise, so does Nate's.

However, as quick as it rises, it quickly depletes, Rosa breaks down. She places her face in her hands and casts her head down, "I just want you to care about me..."

Another whimper.

Nate scratches the back of his head, all he and everyone else have been trying to do is change her so that she _doesn't _end up killing more than half the town's population. No matter how many times they do that, she always manages to retain some form of that psychotic delusion. A trait in her nature that's thrown to eleven whenever he's within sight of her, and the thought of him being the centerpiece of it all legitimately frightens him.

_But what if..._

The boy sighs, and rolls his eyes.

Rosa is surprised to see her brittle frame become wrapped by two arms, "I...N-Nate? What are you-?"

"Shut up. You talk too much, and you're wet."

She ignores his suggestion, "But I thought you didn't...-"

"I do, admittedly. It's just that your bad outweighs the good a lot, by a few metric tons, and that itself causes me a mix of my own stress. I don't think I'll ever mentally comprehend you, or understand why I'm the one that gets you popping so many lady-boners. But I've realized something, all I've been trying to do this whole time is just tolerate you or try to change you, and on an occasion or two, take advantage of you, as well as just about everyone else in town. But now that I'm right here, and taking your feelings into consideration, I've thought about it and..."

"A-And what..?"

_She can't really kill_ **_anyone_**_so long as I simply keep her..._

"Do you remember that day?"

"...Huh?"

"That day you locked me up in the basement. I felt a small ounce of pity for in a sea of fear and hatred. You were happy because of that."

"Oh.."

"Do you remember that other day?"

"The bed one..?"

"Yes. You locked me up there too, that time, I realized that I was going to have to put up with you, and although I didn't love you for sure back then, I know you did for me. And I had to accept that as I thought about what I was going to do about you for the rest of these days."

"A-And..?"

He doesn't answer her question. Instead, he nuzzles his head into the crook of her cold neck, his breath making her feel as if this was some surreal dream that had come true.

She bites her bottom lip, trying hard to contain herself.

"You're very cute when you're not being destructive, you know that right?"

She shivers, the compliment tingling down her spine.

"I...N-No I'm not..." she says, stuttering in part of her quivering.

He spends the day with her, a day that concludes at the very end, to be knife-free.


	99. 99 The Talk

**Alright, enough of the mush stuff. I keep telling myself I'm going to go ahead and do 101 for the ironic fuck of it, but I don't know. Unless schedules are disturbed, Chapter 100 should be on Thursday.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Someguy & Azimuth1011****: If you say so.**

**Michael Mario: Yeah, Nate's no saint. He doesn't enjoy dealing with people that annoy him.**

**TheDominator606: The whole point of that chapter was to tell you that it was _pointless _to change Rosa because it's impossible. In general it's usually impossible to change anyone's traits if it's in their nature to do so.**

**rockheart0103: No, he's telling her he hates her and that she needs to fuck off.**

**Jupitergirl132: Yeah. The only fluff to exist.**

**We're almost done with the story! Why not review for the last stretch of it and give your sincere thoughts?**

**Word Count: 239 words.**

* * *

.99 The Talk

_Speak in order to give information or express ideas or feelings; converse or communicate by spoken words: "the two men talked"._

* * *

_Sip._

"So what did you tell her?" he asks.

_Sip._

"Well, for one I didn't expect her to start crying, I thought for sure she'd tackle me and have a butter knife to my neck."

"Butter knives don't kill."

"I know."

_Sip._

"Well?"

"I just...I...comforted her and we hung out for the rest of the day. She thought I didn't care about her, and..."

"And you do?"

_Sip._

"I didn't right off the bat, but now I do."

Hugh blinks, his legs dangling off the wall, "Is that so?"

"It is."

He takes a long swig this time.

"You're a pansy."

"You're just mad because she likes the most handsome fuck in town."

Drinking the last few drops left, Hugh crushes his can, "That's a shame for you then."

Nate throws his can at him, "Shut up!"

The two continue to stare at the sky until Hugh breaks the silence again.

"And you're completely fine being in love with this girl?"

"Yes. "

"What if she stabs you in the night?"

"She can't really do that unless she has motive to. It's against her "nature"."

"Her _nature?_"

"It's complicated."

"I can see that."

A few more seconds pass, the chirps of pidoves being the only noise in the background.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Nate hops off the wall, dusts his clothes, and gives his friend a smile.

"I'm going to go bake with her."


	100. 100 The Baker

**Well, this has surely been a wild ride in one way or another, it feels like just yesterday I wrote chapter one. How fast time flies, with that said, I hope that everyone enjoyed the story and what I had to offer. Fortunately all cliche fluff gets saved for last because it's not necessarily my strongest area.**

**Jupitergirl132: Calm down holmes, I appreciate all ships here.**

**Michael Mario: He is clearly the most sympathetic character, a healthy pilgrim in an unholy land.  
**

**TheDominator606: We have the same taste then.  
**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Yeah, I "locve" it too.**

**kingsam319: Actually, this was definitely the type of review I was searching for, thank you very much for writing it!**

**Fire Miner: Just two guys talking while drinking his soda.**

**rockheart0103: It's certainly something no one would expect.**

**Please review! It's the end of the line after all.**

**Word Count: 239 words.**

* * *

.100 The Baker

_A person who makes bread and cakes, esp. commercially._

* * *

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?

"Yes."

"B-But, dammit you're not even looking at the directions!"

Nate proceeds to fan her face with the empty box, "What's the fun of baking shit if you know exactly how it's going to turn out?"

Rosa clicks her tongue while stirring the bowl, "Because if you don't follow the directions _exactly, _then you won't get something good! You'll get something crap! The point of baking **_is_**to get the good crap!"

The boy swings an arm around her, "So, hypothetically speaking here, what if we were to say, achieve the same good crap you want, but in a _different _way the directions tell us to."

"That's stupid. Putting **_too_**much or putting **_too_**little is **_too_** risky!"

"Too risky? What. Am I even alive right now? These are words coming out of _your _mouth. **_Your mouth!_** That's not the Rosa I know."

"The Rosa you know is determined to bake the best fucking pie ever after that last failure, and I **_will _**not accept failures today! Not even one! So either ship up or ship out, this shit's is **_serious._**"

Her stirring is interrupted by his hands fiddling with her buns, "I can see that, what with your hair being _donuts _and all."

Rosa groans, "Are you going to help me or are you going to keep fucking around with my hair?"

He jams a finger into her buns.

"That's not what I meant."


	101. 101 A Dubious Enigma

**Sykes! ****_This _****is actually the final chapter. What good is a 100-chapter story if you don't pull a ruse and go onto 101? An ordinary one of course, I like going a step further, thank you very much. This one is just a little short piece, enjoy it anyhow.**

**Michael Mario: Thanks, you were one of my more competent reviewers, and I appreciate that.**

**TheDominator606: Thank you, I appreciate you looking forward to my other stories!**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: He's trapped in the leviathan's grasp, there's no escape, might as well enjoy it.**

**Jupitergirl132: It's slang.**

**Fire Miner: Thank you! I like that you're going to keep up with my other projects, that's very nice of you!**

**Why not review and send in your final, conclusive thoughts for the story? It would really help me a ton if you did. **

**Word Count: 402 words.**

* * *

.101 A Dubious Enigma and a Wayward Future Scattered Somewhere at the End of the Line

_"I can remember, sometime ages ago, I was locked up in my room with strict orders not to leave. I looked outside, with a gloomy demeanor, and I recall seeing you, and that tender, benevolent face."_

_"From that day, I knew where my priorities were at."_

* * *

_**Beep.**_

"Oh crap!" in a flash, the boy wakes up from his light sleep. He breathes heavily, looking around the room for an explanation to the sudden noise.

His eyes fall on his alarm clock.

**_4:18 AM._**

"..."

"Of all the times it has to go off..."

With a distinct "hmph", he shuts off the infernal device for good, and wipes his eyes with a yawn. He lies back down, but can't find himself going back to sleep.

He grunts, and sits up again, staring out the window at the moon.

The moonlight shines in his face, as if representing some sort of deep and elusive symbolism that his young adolescent mind isn't too keen on trying to decipher.

He instead just scratches his visor-less hair with a puzzled expression. When not pushed up by the mixed-reception of a hat, it always falls flat, covering his entire head in an unruly, moppy, hazelnut mess.

"I'm not really getting the metaphor here..."

As if by some sort of godly coincidence, a small muffled noise is let out to his right.

Turning around, he sees a petite girl sleeping in his bed, and then remembers his current dynamic with her.

Rosa. Hugging her Nate doll, no less.

Her undone hair is more of a mess than his, it had to reach down to her thighs, practically the entire side of her half of the bed was covered in her Rapunzel-esque hair.

"Why doesn't she tame that..?" he whispers to no one in particular.

He turns to the moon, "You could have given me the answer in a more subtle way, y'know."

He lies back then, and then shifts his eyes. After all, sweet things aren't necessarily his thing, and he doesn't take much enjoyment in being blatant about it.

After confirming that no one is spying on him, he lays a hand on the doll resembling himself.

And he promptly tosses it aside, it lands near the basket-beds of Oshawott and Snivy.

"Get the hell out of here." he remarks with a tone which lacks remorse.

Shifting his eyes again, he detects no one, so he gives the sleeping girl a quick lip-peck, and then proceeds to embrace her, as well as intertwine his legs with her's.

He falls back to sleep with his symbolic metaphor of a maiden, taking in her ironic scent of roses. His last words are out of embarrassment.

"_Whatever._"


End file.
